Aptère
by Cillo89
Summary: Tino est un ange gardien qui a sous son aile Emil, un garçon harcelé par un inconnu, Gilbert, un amoureux éperdu qui tente de reconstruire son couple et Peter, un garçonnet dont le père et le frère ont disparu depuis des mois. Incertain, il est de plus frappé par le pire ennemi des anges : la passion ; et devient exactement ce que les anges ne doivent pas être : amoureux.
1. Les anges doivent aimer

Tino atterrit au sol avec légèreté tandis que la poussière magique autour de lui s'évaporait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et expira avec plaisir, appréciant l'air pur terrestre. Ça lui faisait toujours autant de bien de revenir en mission sur Terre. Le bonheur qu'il ressentait contrastait pas mal avec la misère des Terriens mais là était le cœur même de son travail. Il était là, comme beaucoup d'autres, pour aider les Terriens à mieux vivre. Il en avait vu des humains dans sa longue vie, et dieu qu'ils étaient tristes. Puis, il agit, fit quelques tours de magie, aida, consola, pleura même ! et à la fin, tout ce qui lui reste est le sourire sur le visage de ses clients qui retrouvent la joie.

Sur son épaule était un sac marron qui contenait de nombreuses, nombreuses choses. Ce sac magique pouvait contenir une quantité infinie d'objets qui pourraient lui être utiles à un moment dans ses missions. Il cachait aussi là-dedans ses propres biens comme du parfum, un parapluie, même quelques vêtements. Il farfouilla dans la sac pour trouver un bout de papier qui apparaissait toujours dans la même poche intérieure. C'était avec ces bouts de papier que son chef, le Ciel, lui transmettait les informations nécessaires pour démarrer sa mission. Ils utilisaient parfois les téléphones ou un signe mystique qui effrayait Tino la plupart du temps, comme graver le message dans un tronc d'arbre intact. De temps en temps, il leur arrivait même d'avoir la bonté de lui donner une fonction pour aller avec, pour lui permettre de rester aussi proche que possible de son client.

Mais sur ce bout de papier se trouvait le plus important : l'identité du client. Il le trouva enfin et, le sortant du sac, eut un « ah » de contentement. Il déplia la feuille délicatement, priant à soi-même de tomber sur quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà servi dans le passé. Après tout, il ne pouvait jamais rester longtemps une fois son devoir terminé, il n'a jamais pu apprécier le bonheur de ses nouveaux amis, leur nouvelle fortune ou leur rire retrouvé.

Sur le papier déplié était écrit un nom : « Emil Køhler ».

Il soupira. Évidemment, c'était quelqu'un de nouveau. C'était bien mais tellement peu pratique. Les avantages étaient qu'il allait apprendre à connaitre une nouvelle famille avec de toutes nouvelles personnalités, de nouveaux problèmes, de nouveaux passés et histoires, mais le désavantage majeur était : trouver le type. Cela pouvait lui prendre un jour entier. Il dut une fois chasser son client à travers tout la ville, puisqu'il était occupé et courait de-ci de-là, ne passant que deux minutes maximum dans chaque lieu qu'il fréquentait.

Tino observa les alentours joyeusement et inspira la fragrance des arbres. L'odeur d'un bout de nature à l'intérieur d'une zone polluée était relaxante. La nature sentait toujours bon. Les arbres de cet endroit n'étaient pas très variés, simplement des bouleaux à côté de grands et somptueux saules pleureurs, abimés par les enfants qui semblaient jouer ici souvent, même si, à l'heure actuelle, personne ne se trouvait dans ce parc puisque le ciel ennuagé menaçait le sol avec sa pluie impitoyable. Une rivière longeait le parc. C'était impossible de percevoir quoi que ce soit derrière les arbres qui constituaient l'autre rive, mais Tino ne s'attendait à rien d'autre que des prairies derrière le mur naturel. Les arbres étaient assez imposants pour supporter le poids d'un homme, et certaines de leurs branches étaient reliées à celles des arbres de la rive opposée. Quelques bâtons de bois étaient adroitement placés pour maintenir la structure solide, mais si un oiseau décidait de s'y poser, elle s'effondrerait certainement.

Tino suivit le cours de la rivière. Il passa près d'un terrain de jeu pour enfant, principalement composés de balanciers. L'un avait été sculpté pour ressembler à un bateau indien, un autre un hibou, et enfin un dauphin.

Il chemina jusqu'à la fin de la zone d'herbe et se trouva alors sur une plage de gravier dont l'entrée était protégée par des barrières en bois qui interdisaient le passage aux conducteurs étourdis. La vue était ensorcelante : un petit barrage accessible grâce à un vieux pont de bois certainement dangereux, l'eau ayant certainement pourri la matière, et une ambiance détendue.

La pente ardue qui menait à la plage avait un chemin moins périlleux tracé par les allers et retours des gens. Juste à côté, aux racines apparentes d'un saule, gisaient les restes d'un feu qui semblait récent. Tino descendit la pente et inspira de l'air humide. C'était une petite plage, pas vraiment confortable, mais elle devait bien être source d'amusement pour les enfants pendant les chaudes journées estivales, justifiant alors les branches connectant les deux rives : elles devaient servir de plongeoirs.

Des libellules allaient de fleur en fleur et Tino dut se reculer pour éviter que l'une d'elle ne s'approche trop de lui.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait atterri dans une ville, mais il pouvait bien entendre le grognement de moteurs, mais cette atmosphère bruyante s'effaça alors aussi vite qu'elle apparut, laissant Tino dans un silence total.

Et il devint rapidement étouffant. Ce qui brisa cette tranquillité fut un appel sourd. Il venait de derrière lui, alors il s'empressa de gravir la pente pour apercevoir, près du terrain de jeu, un homme s'attaquant à un corps bien moins bâti que lui. Cela ne semblait pas si violent en premier lieu, mais Tino, après une observation rapide, comprit que la situation relevait de vie ou de mort. Il aurait intervenu peu importe la gravité, mais peut-être pas avec la même punition en tête pour l'assaillant. Sa première action fut de crier « arrêtez ! », mot qui résonna entre les arbres, mais l'homme ne semblait pas très enclin à obéir. Tino, de plus, n'était pas très intimidant de l'extérieur, mais était bel et bien une bête féroce lorsque poussé à bout.

Courant en direction de l'assaillant, Tino claqua des doigts, sa façon d'utiliser de la magie, et l'homme fut brusquement poussé loin de la petite silhouette, pour être claqué et collé contre le sol. Incapable de lever ne serait-ce qu'un doigt de pied sans même comprendre pourquoi, il tentait vainement de lutter contre la magie puissante qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir.

Le sort se brisa rapidement, avant que Tino ne puisse l'attraper. L'homme, cependant, prit ses jambes à son cou et disparut au loin. Tino n'avait pas le temps de le rattraper et de le punir comme il aurait voulu, mais la silhouette frappée gisait misérablement au sol et avait besoin d'aide.

La silhouette se trouvait être un jeune garçon, encore en pleine puberté. Il avait des cheveux blonds extrêmement fins, assez pour rendre son crâne visible. C'était là un désavantage de la blondeur, surtout lorsqu'elle était aussi accentuée que chez ce garçon. Il ne parvenait pas à se tenir debout, avec sa frêle stature, alors Tino, remarquant une table de bois entourée de bancs de pierre, le mena jusqu'à ceux-ci. Il fit s'assoir le garçon sur le banc de pierre, caressant son dos pour le calmer. La bataille lui avait pris son souffle mais, autrement, il semblait bien s'en sortir. Tino pensait juste qu'il était légitimement choqué.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en nettoyant les cheveux du garçon. Quelque chose de cassé ?

-Je… Je crois pas... » fut la maigre réponse qu'il reçut. C'était plus un murmure qu'autre chose.

« Pourquoi il te frappait ? Tino s'enquérit, inquiet. Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Emil… Steilsson ? »

Le choc était une sacrée drogue. Il était tellement surpris qu'il lui fallut du temps pour se souvenir de son nom exact. Bon, au moins, Tino avait trouvé son client, même s'il n'était pas dans la plus grande des formes.

« Allez, allez… Je vais te ramener chez toi, d'accord ? T'habites où ?

-Euh… Oua… non ! Non ! On peut pas aller chez moi !

-Pourquoi on pourrait pas ?

-Parce que… on… on peut pas. »

Tino fronça les sourcils. Il prit Emil par le bras et jugea de sa capacité à marcher. Son corps tremblait de fragilité, ses os semblaient même prêts à se briser. Sa peau était pâle, similaire au glaçage d'un gâteau…

Et Tino eut faim. Il dut se gifler mentalement pour arrêter de penser à la nourriture, mais il ne pouvait jamais vraiment refuser quelque chose qu'on lui donnât. Surtout si c'était quelque chose de sucré. Une autre gifle.

Le garçon avait forcément autour de vingt ans. Il portait des vêtements démodés, dont des bottes blanches accompagnées d'un pantalon marron. Sa chemise tout aussi marron couvrait un teeshirt blanc sans col, mais il rattrapait cela avec un mouchoir blanc, rappelant celui des aristocrates, attaché autour du cou. Son style était, en revanche, loin de celui d'un aristocrate. Si ce type n'avait pas été frappé à l'école, alors Tino était un ange inexpérimenté, et petite aide : il était un ange excellent.

« Calme-toi, tout va bien maintenant. »

Cela prit du temps pour la respiration d'Emil de vraiment se ralentir, son rythme frénétique sembla inarrêtable. Tino l'engraissa de mots doux, accompagnés de sa voix melliflue. Il parvint, avec la douceur de ses paroles, à empêcher les larmes de couler. L'ambiance tendue s'évanouit sous sa voix qu'il rendait plus grave à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

« Alors… Pourquoi ce type te frappait ? » Tino demanda à nouveau. Le visage du garçon s'alluma, les évènements se dessinant sur son visage, sur ses lèvres rosâtres et ses joues blanches, couvertes par ses boucles de neige. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas vraiment ondulés, mais une mèche retombait directement dans sa bouche. Il devrait sérieusement se les couper, il avait l'air de ne pas se les être coiffés depuis longtemps. Son visage, blanc comme neige, ne portait aucune trace de boutons et Tino eut l'indécence de penser qu'il aurait aimé avoir ce visage lorsqu'il était jeune. Il rougit à l'idée et la repoussa.

« Parce que… je… euh, non… Merci. T'es qui… ? »

Ses paroles étaient lentes et son esprit certainement embrumé. Les effets secondaires du choc l'affectaient toujours, mais il reprit ses esprits après un moment et gagna en sang-froid.

« T'es qui ? fit-il avec un ton doux, se forçant à prendre de profondes d'inspirations.

-Mon nom ? C'est Tino Väinämöinen.

-Je vois… Merci, Tino…

-Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? Non, attends. Je vais te ramener peu importe ce que tu en dises. Dis-moi où t'habites, on y va. Je te promets que tu ne te feras pas attaqué. On verra ce qu'on fera avec tes parents, d'accord ?

-D… D'accord, je suppose... »

Tino l'aida à se relever du banc en le prenant par le bras. Emil ne semblait pas gêné, mais ils durent marcher lentement. Il n'aurait pas été capable de suivre le rythme de Tino de toute façon, et vu le temps qu'Emil prenait pour se rappeler du chemin menant à chez lui, Tino pensa qu'ils arriveraient la semaine suivante.

Ils passèrent par un pont, suivant une rivière, ensuite rencontrèrent un terrain de football auquel on accédait par un chemin de pierre et finalement, ils atterrirent devant une petite maison. Un albinos, si on se référait à la couleur de sa peau et de ses cheveux, jardinait dans la cour. Tino toqua à la porte. La maisonnette semblait paisible, mais encore non-informée de la récente agression. Le dos d'Emil se redressa contre le bras de Tino.

« T'es sûr que tu habites ici ? s'inquiéta Tino, zyeutant curieusement le garçon. Tu n'as pas l'air vraim... »

La porte craqua, puis s'ouvrit. Un homme blond, plus grand que Tino mais pas tellement, apparut alors. Des cheveux plutôt longs, pour un homme en tout cas, étaient retenus en arrière par une barrette cruciforme argentée. Ses yeux étaient similaires à ceux d'Emil, d'un bleu étrangement profond, et sa peau pâle et ses cheveux étaient bien un signe de lien de sang entre les deux. Il avait une aura… mystérieuse qui flottait autour de lui, et Tino le suspecta instantanément. De tout et de rien simultanément.

« Emil ? sa voix résonna étrangement. Qui t'a fait ça ? Il est où ? Mathias, prends la bat de baseball ! »

Il leva la voix, mais celle-ci était toujours aussi douce, comme du miel. Elle était grave et lente, et Tino dut bien reconnaitre que cela lui donnait un côté sensuel.

Le regard de Tino se tourna rapidement vers Emil. L'homme le prit par les épaules et l'aida à entrer, ne s'embêtant guère de ce que faisait Tino. L'ange entra donc, refermant la porte derrière lui et comptait bien suivre Emil et son parent, mais fut stoppé par un homme aux allures de culturiste qui se trimbalait une batte de baseball. Il jura que sa voix lui détruisit les tympans.

« LUKAS ! J'AI LA BATTE, TU VOULAIS JOU... »

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de hurler, remarquant le plus petit homme effrayé par les mouvements aléatoires de la batte sur ses épaules, il eut un sourire authentique pour accueillir cet invité inconnu.

« Salut ! Je suis Mathias Vous voulez quelque chose ? Comment vous vous appelez, mon chéri ? »

Chéri ? Ce type était trop affectif, c'était terrifiant.

« Emil a été attaqué, dit directement Tino pour éloigner le type. Je l'ai aidé à s'en sortir. Je sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, et je m'appelle Tino.

-Attaqué… ? répéta lentement Mathias. Oh non... »

Il courut jusqu'au salon où celui nommé Lukas bombardait Emil de questions. Tino suivit silencieusement. Il ne fit aucunement attention à son entourage, trop concentré sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Lukas et Emil étaient assis sur un canapé, le regard d'Emil se perdait sur rien en particulier, et il était plus pâle que lorsqu'il était avec Tino, assez étrangement.

Lukas, en revanche, dont le visage était sévère au naturel, avait une expression stricte qui lui donner un air enragé, mais les questions et l'attention qu'il posait et donnait reflétait ses sentiments véritables : il était réellement inquiet, mais face à lui, Emil restait indifférent.

« Ça s'est… déjà produit ? tenta Tino.

-C'est la troisième fois déjà, répondit Lukas en arrêtant son interrogatoire et haussant les épaules, jetant son regard au plafond. On ne sait jamais pourquoi il est harcelé. Chaque fois, la police n'a rien pu faire. Il ne répond jamais à nos questions, rien du tout.

-J'en peux plus ! s'écria Mathias en retenant des larmes. Emil, tu dois nous dire pourquoi ! On a juste besoin de savoir ça pour que ça s'arrête enfin ! »

Le téléphone de Tino vibra. Cela lui semblait impoli d'ouvrir son texto là, mais bon, il venait certainement du Ciel ! Alors il l'ouvrit et le lit mentalement : « babysitteur ». Oh, cela devait être sa fonction. Il soupira. Ils arrivaient à être en retard, là-haut, c'est vraiment déplorable.

Tino rangea son téléphone dans sa sacoche et vit Emil se lever sans un mot, allant à l'étage. Son rythme lent faisait craquer les escaliers à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Mathias, lui, séchait ses larmes sur l'épaule de Lukas qui se contentait de tapoter son dos.

Une fois Mathias parti, Lukas se redressa et observa Tino avec un regard perçant.

« Vous avez dit que vous étiez Tino, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Exact.

-Je m'appelle Lukas, enchanté. Et donc vous devez être le nouveau babysitteur de Peter. Je suis content que vous soyez venu, et merci beaucoup d'avoir aidé Emil. On est un peu débordés pour s'occuper de Peter en ce moment, avec l'absence de son père… C'est une bénédiction que vous ayez accepté toutes nos conditions. »

Tino était légèrement effrayé. Là-haut, ils avaient tendance à le jeter dans des situations dont il ne savait rien. Quelles conditions avait-il acceptées exactement ?

« Son père n'est pas là ? Il est où ?

-En voyage d'affaires, et avec les problèmes d'Emil et nos emplois, on ne peut pas gérer Peter.

-Oh, je vois.

-Il est à l'école, là. Vous devez aller le chercher à quatre heure cette après-midi. Je vais vous donner l'adresse de l'école, pas de problème. Aussi, parce qu'on a besoin de vous la plupart du temps, vous pouvez dormir dans la chambre d'amis, elle est vide. Ça vous convient ? Enfin, vous avez déjà accepté sur le contrat…

-Oui, ça me va, mais, euh… Emil… ? Quelqu'un devrait aller lui parler, non ?

-Il ne nous répondra pas. Il ne nous a jamais répondu sur ce sujet. Il ferme la porte à double tour pour qu'on ne puisse pas entrer.

-Vous pensez que… je pourrais essayer ? demanda Tino gentiment.

-Faites comme vous voulez », fit Lukas entre ses dents. Ce n'était pas la colère qui parlait. Il semblait chagriné par la situation d'Emil, et il semblait ne pas vouloir abandonner. Malheureusement, les faits lui étaient défavorable. Il était désespéré.

Tino monta les escaliers. Faits de bois, marcher dessus créait une cacophonie de craquements. Ils se terminaient sur un long couloir blanc. La moquette au sol était grisâtre et étonnamment propre. Un tel sol devait être chiant à ne serait-ce qu'aspirer, Tino pouvait aisément imaginer de grandes sessions de nettoyage se déroulant ici, tous passant leur journée dans ce couloir fermé pour le laver.

De faibles sanglotements provenaient de la première porte à gauche du couloir. C'est un son sourd, presqu'inaudible. Tino ne toqua pas, il opta plutôt pour une méthode moins agressive, usant de sa voix calme et angélique.

« Emil… Tu voudrais… me parler ? »

Le silence qu'il reçut comme réponse était plus parlant qu'un « non » hurlé. Il se demandait s'il devait déverrouiller la porte lui-même ou donner à ce garçon l'intimité qu'il méritait.

Bon. L'intimité, c'était pas toujours pour le mieux. Tino claqua des doigts, le clic de la porte fit sursauter Emil, supposa-t-il en entendant les draps du lit se soulever. La porte s'ouvrit donc magiquement. La chambre était de taille moyenne, les murs blancs et bleus, avec une unique fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. Il n'y avait qu'un lit simple. Sur l'un des murs étaient des posters de groupes musicaux, d'émissions télé et une mappemonde. Face au lit se trouvait un bureau, sur lequel reposaient de nombreuses feuilles. Des livres en tous genres, des pièces, des manettes d'une console de jeux vidéo et même des encas parsemaient le sol de la chambre. À leurs côtés, les traditionnels vêtements sales. La chambre trainait une odeur de mort, c'était indicible. C'était comme si la fenêtre n'avait pas été ouverte depuis des mois.

« Emil… Ce n'est pas une… chambre bien propre », déclara Tino.

La voix d'Emil n'atteignit pas les oreilles de Tino, puisqu'apparemment, toutes les larmes qui ne s'étaient pas montrées bloquaient désormais sa gorge.

« … Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? s'enquit Tino avec un sourire.

-J'ai dit que j'avais remarqué », cracha Emil en s'asseyant brusquement sur son lit. Son visage était toujours blanc comme lait, même si la zone autour de sa bouche et son nez s'était rougie. Sous ses yeux flottaient des fantômes de larmes.

« Emil… tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé ? dit calmement Tino, s'asseyant au côté du garçon. Je t'ai un peu sauvé, tu me dois bien ça.

-Je suppose », répondit Emil. Tino était fier et ravi qu'Emil le prît ainsi. Il était presque soulag…

« Mais je veux pas, continua-t-il.

-Tu… tu devrais ! ajouta Tino. Si tu veux de l'aide, tu te dois de raconter ce qui s'est passé.

-Le truc, c'est que je veux pas d'aide.

-Mais t'en as besoin. » Tino soupira. Il arrêta la dispute enfantine là. Il parlait à un adulte pas un enfant. Il reprit :

« C'était quelqu'un que tu connaissais ?

-Hein ?

-L'agresseur.

-Non.

-Même pas dans ton école ?

-Écoute, je veux pas te parler. Va-t-en, s'il te plait.

-Je voudrais t'aider, à vrai dire. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je…

-DÉGAGE ! »

Tino se tut et soupira, attrapant l'oreiller qu'on lui lança. Il abandonna pour cette fois-ci, mais seulement pour cette fois. Il ne pouvait pas forcer le gosse à s'ouvrir de cela, Tino se devait d'obtenir sa confiance au préalable. Alors il se redressa et quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Jetant un œil à sa montre, il remarqua qu'il était autour de midi. Il se dirigea à l'étage inférieur et y rencontra Lukas, un carnet et stylo en mains, copiant quelque chose. Lukas releva la tête et vit Tino, l'observa quelques secondes avant d'arracher une feuille de son carnet et lui tendre, tout cela avec une gestuelle lente et pleine de mollesse.

« C'est l'adresse de l'école de Peter et une photo de lui. L'école n'est pas très loin, c'est juste pour être certain notre ancien babysitteur avait tendance à… l'oublier. »

À cette phrase, et avant même que Tino ne puisse réfléchir à répondre, une voix tonna du jardin, elle était rauque mais pas vraiment grave.

« Hé ! C'est arrivé deux fois seulement !

-Gilbert, Lukas répondit froidement en s'approchant du jardin, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu jardines dans _notre_ jardin. T'es là depuis hier. Elizabeta t'a jeté ? Largué ?

-Luke ! Mathias s'écria en s'approchant. T'amuse pas avec ses sentiments ! Il est triste... »

Les derniers mots n'étaient que murmurés, comme pour ne pas être entendus par l'albinos.

Lukas roula des yeux, indifférent, et se tourna vers Tino. Il lui expliqua clairement qu'il ne s'intéressait pas du tout aux amours de Gilbert et que son bienêtre était bien loin de ses préoccupations. Son bienêtre était, en revanche, la préoccupation principale de Mathias, et c'est pour cela qu'il pouvait atterrir dans leur maison pour de longs séjours parfois. Il dort sur le canapé, par contre, Lukas ajouta avec un sourire narquois, puisqu'il s'assurait que Gilbert n'aurait jamais la bellissime chambre libre, pour ne pas qu'il s'habitue au confort. En réalité, ils ne lui ont jamais dit qu'ils avaient une chambre d'amis, il s'installa sur le canapé de son propre chef, ne demandant rien à personne.

« Alors, ça serait un plaisir qu'il soit triste ailleurs qu'ici » fit Lukas en élevant la voix pour être entendu du jardin. Il ne semblait pas haïr Gilbert en soit, juste le fait qu'il squatte. Tino pouvait l'entendre, ils étaient déjà quatre ici, de ce qu'il savait.

« Désolé, Lukas, Gilbert marmonna avec faiblesse. Je suis sûr que je suis moins génialissime qu'avant. Elizabeta me voudrait pas à la maison... »

L'homme semblait prêt à s'effondrer, c'était sans compter sur Mathias qui vint à ses côtés pour soutenir tout son poids. Mathias n'eut qu'un regard envers Lukas qu'il ponctua d'un « beau travail » muet.

« Lukas, on est pas là pour lui saper le moral. Comporte-toi avec lui comme tu le ferais avec Emil ! »

Lukas haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Tino comprit qu'il ne comptait pas s'excuser de sitôt, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

La vision de ce Gilbert affalé brisa un peu le cœur de Tino. Malheureusement, Gilbert n'était pas son client, il n'avait pas le droit de…

Son téléphone vibra. Il le sortit de sa poche et lut le nouveau message qu'il avait reçut. « Gilbert », lisait-il.

 _In – croy – able_. Le type était également son client. Deux pour le prix d'un… Il ne voulait pas que cette mission se termine comme une qu'il acheva il y a quelques siècles, pendant laquelle il eut à charge six clients !

Mathias et Gilbert rejoignirent le salon, Tino les suivit gentiment et s'assit devant eux, acceptant le rafraichissement que Mathias proposait. C'était de la bière. Tino aimait la bière, tant qu'il n'exagérait pas et finissait ivre mort. Il avait du boulot, il ne pouvait pas boire des tonnes maintenant.

« Gilbert, voici Tino, le nouveau babysitteur de Peter. Tino, c'est Gilbert. Il reste ici quelques jours. »

L'albinos – il se devait d'être un albinos avec ces yeux rouges perçants et sa peau blanchâtre, – leva la tête et s'essaya à un sourire, mais échoua lamentablement et ne pouvait empêcher le froncement de sourcils sur son front.

« Enchanté, Gilbert. Je… je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Vous avez des problèmes ? »

Il avait déjà sa petite idée quant à la situation de cet homme. Grosso modo, quelque chose du genre « J'ai merdé avec ma femme et depuis elle ne veut plus me revoir. Elle me déteste peut-être. » C'était le genre traditionnel de mission. Tant que tout cela n'était que des amours brisées, ça pouvait être réparé. Assez paradoxalement.

« Ouais… dit-il, passant une main noircie par la terre dans le royaume blanc de ses cheveux. C'est juste… Bah, Elizabeta, ma femme, m'a viré de chez moi à cause de… quelque chose… que j'ai fait... »

Ses yeux rouges étaient hypnotisants. Tino ne rencontra que peu d'albinos dans sa longue vie, ils étaient si rares.

« Et… qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » Tino demanda sincèrement, sans une once de sarcasme ou d'hypocrisie, ni sur son visage, ni dans sa voix. Il était préoccupé par son client. Les amours étaient facilement réparées mais frappaient toujours les humains fort émotionnellement.

« Je me suis battu avec son ex-mari, qu'est toujours un ami à elle. Alors elle m'a viré. Et tutoie-moi, s'il te plait. »

Oh, bon. Rien d'extraordinaire. Pauvre fille, quand même. Gilbert avait juste l'air d'être un idiot écervelé alors qu'elle devait vivre avec le fait d'avoir marié un idiot capable de combattre ses amis. Tino porta alors un peu d'admiration pour elle, mais malgré tout, il aiderait Gilbert.

« T'avais une raison de te battre avec lui ?

-Sur le moment, ouais… ! Gilbert marmonna, visiblement incertain quant à l'image qu'il voulait donner de lui : entre pitoyable ou convainquant. Il voulait juste m'emmerder et je suis sûr qu'il la veut, elle. Et vu comme les choses sont parties, il a bien réussi…

-C'est pas la première, ajouta distraitement Mathias. Votre relation en ce moment, elle se dégrade. Vous passez tous les deux une mauvaise passe.

-Ça ne peut pas être constamment ta faute, Gilbert, répondit aimablement Tino.

-Bien sûr que c'est pas toujours moi, agréa-t-il. Bon, la plupart du temps, c'est peut-être moi, mais elle a aussi ses défauts !

-Comme tout le monde. Je suis sûr que tout rentrera dans l'ordre, fit joyeusement Tino. Tu devrais juste t'excuser, tu penses pas ?

-J'ai essayé, mais elle me laisse même pas l'appeler.

-Alors si vous vous entendez pas très bien, passez du temps loin de l'autre temporairement. Ça aide toujours d'avoir la tête fraiche, pas vrai ?

-T'as… t'as raison… dit Gilbert, son visage s'éclairant subitement. Je vais finir le jardin que je t'ai promis Mat. Après, je fais celui d'Alfred. »

Il se redressa et partit hâtivement pour le jardin. Tino observa curieusement où il allait. Il rit silencieusement et demanda sur le ton de la plaisanterie à Mathias : « C'est votre… jardinier ?

-Nan, juste un ami qui apprécie étrangement le jardinage. C'est un de mes meilleurs amis ! Avec Lukas, Berwald, Alfred… Bref, des types cools.

-Je vois. Alors Lukas est un ami ? Est-ce que c'est un parent d'Emil ?

-Oui, son grand frère. Et Berwald est le père de Peter. On vit tous ensemble, parce qu'on est comme une famille.

-Vous appréciez la compagnie à ce point ? Je suppose que c'est jamais ennuyeux par ici.

-Non, pas vraiment. Y a toujours quelque chose à faire. Mais toi, Tino ?

-M… Moi ?

-Ouais, toi. T'as d'la famille ici ou quoi ?

-Ah, non.. C'est que… Je voyage beaucoup et j'ai décidé de rester ici plus longtemps que prévu », mentit-il précautionneusement. Il n'avait pas à dire le vérité, cela pourrait compromettre toute l'organisation de sa mission.

« Content de t'avoir ici, alors. C'est moi qui prépare le diner aujourd'hui, ce sera prêt dans quelques minutes. Tu vas vivre ici, tu vas t'habituer à la bouffe bizarre qu'on fait ici parfois. Mon dieu, j'espère que mes pâtes ont pas brulé, j'ai un peu tout lâché en plein milieu ! »

Tino le remercia avec un sourire. Mathias partit rapidement, agilement. Tout seul dans ce salon, il aurait aimé investiguer ici, mais il n'y avait pas encore de raison présentement.

Cette famille semblait marcher sur la tête, complètement contreproductive. Plutôt… problématique. Et Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert… Comment devait-il l'aider avec sa femme ? Où était son bonheur ? Avec ou sans cette Elizabeta ? Dur de deviner, il avait des recherches à entreprendre.

Il réfléchit un long moment, pensa-t-il, mais fut réveillé en sursaut par l'appel de Mathias pour le repas : « Les gars ! C'est prêt ! Gilbert, j'ai même fait les pâtes avec la recette que le ptit Feli t'a donnée ! »

Tino entendit Gilbert lâcher tous ses outils au sol, seulement pour des pâtes, évidemment. Son visage crasseux, ses mains sales et son odeur n'étaient, par contre, guère appétissants. Mathias l'obligea à se rendre à la salle de bain avant de passer à table, pour au moins retirer la terre.

Tino rejoignit la table et prit place silencieusement, regardant la nourriture avec attention. Elle avait l'air délicieuse. C'était des pâtes, elles se devaient d'être bonnes. La sauce qui les recouvrait semblait juteuse et gouteuse, ce qui fit saliver Tino à un point qu'il ne savait même pas possible. Il se dégouta lui-même.

Mathias s'assit en bout de table, le plus loin de Tino. Se trouvaient des chaises libres à côté de Tino, devant lui et un à sa gauche, le bout de table opposé.

« Où est Lukas ? s'enquit calmement Tino, n'osant pas toucher la nourriture avant qu'on l'y autorise.

-Certainement en train d'essayer de ramener Emil ici. Ils sont proches l'un de l'autre, mais ont tellement de mal à… tu vois… s'exprimer. Quand Lukas le taquine sans mauvaise pensée, Emil crie au harcèlement. Ils ont l'air bizarre ensemble. »

Tino ne quitta pas Mathias du regard pour quelques secondes supplémentaires, inconsciemment en train de scruter les traits de l'homme. Il s'excusa promptement et baissa les yeux vers son plat. Gilbert revint à la cuisine et se servit. Mathias s'excusa de ne pas avoir offert de servir Tino et s'exécuta à remplir son assiette de pâtes juste après ses excuses.

Tino mangea lentement, discutaillant avec les deux autres hommes jusqu'à l'apparition d'Emil et Lukas. Un frisson le traversa dès qu'ils entrèrent c'était effrayant de voir Emil s'assoir sans piper mot, attendant que Lukas le servît. Lukas le fit, comme il le fut silencieusement ordonné, se servit lui-même et s'assit enfin. L'ambiance tendue était quasi tangible.

Tino les observa tous avec attention. Gilbert était perdu dans son assiette, mangeant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Emil jouait avec ses spaghettis, n'en mettant pas un dans sa bouche. Mathias avait les yeux fixés sur Emil, inquiet, tandis que la main droite de Lukas s'agitait sous la table. Regardant de plus près, Tino comprit que Lukas jouait avec la main de Mathias même, la serrant, jouant entre les doigts ou la caresser.

Il fit exprès de tousser violemment, recevant de la part de Lukas un regard étrange, mais cela ne le fit pas lâcher la main de Mathias. Ils étaient loin d'être discrets et se demanda si quelque chose de plus qu'une profonde amitié les liait. Il tenta de prouver ses doutes avec une discussion :

« Alors, depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? demanda-t-il en fixant Lukas du regard.

-Trente-quatre ans, répondit joyeusement Mathias. On s'est rencontré en école maternelle et depuis, on s'est jamais quittés. On fera de sa vie une amitié pour toute la vie, hein Luke ? »

Lukas ne fit qu'opiner du bonnet, son esprit bien ailleurs.

« Et toi, Emil ? Tu as quel âge ? Tino demanda à nouveau, tout sourire.

-Vingt-trois... » soupira-t-il avec réticence lorsque Lukas le foudroya du regard, quelque peu agacé. Tino ne manqua pas un mouvement de cette scène. Apparemment, Lukas avait beaucoup de contrôle sur son frère. Où pouvaient bien être les parents de ces garçons ?

Tino se tut quelques minutes, mais brisa le silence retrouvé derechef :

« Je peux vous demander quelque chose de privé ?

-Tutoie-moi. Mais oui, vas-y, accepta Lukas, ses yeux concentrés sur le vide en face de lui.

-Où sont vos parents ?

-Morts, évidemment, déclara Lukas avec simplicité. À quoi tu t'attendais ? »

Il tourna la tête vers Tino pour donner plus de gravité à sa déclaration.

« Je demandais juste. Toutes mes condoléances. »

Lukas haussa légèrement les épaules, s'en fichant complètement. Ses yeux se concentrèrent finalement sur les gens qui mangeaient autour de lui. Mathias reçut un roulement d'yeux, Emil un soupir désespéré mais muet, Gilbert, lui, rien. Si c'est là toute la famille de mon client, songea Tino, on est pas sortis de l'auberge. Je dois les forcer à s'ouvrir aux autres. Surtout les deux frangins. Gilbert et Mathias aideraient.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Lukas et Mathias quittèrent la demeure, se rendant au travail. Emil était assis seul dans le salon, s'intéressant à un dessin animé futile. Tino parlait à Gilbert de bière, mais s'excusa pour s'occuper de son autre client. Gilbert avait l'air d'aller bien pour le moment, il pouvait avoir quelque temps en solitaire, même si Tino aurait besoin de réfléchir à quelque chose pour le réconcilier avec sa femme. Emil, c'était… une autre histoire.

Dès qu'il se dirigea vers le garçon, Emil se leva et monta les escaliers, direction sa chambre, certainement. Tino suivit de loin, pas très enclin à faire peur au jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il se fut assuré qu'Emil était dans sa chambre, il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Emil, salut. Je peux entrer ?

-Tu… tu viens d'entrer. »

Emil était assis sur son lit à côté d'un sac dans lequel il rangeait quelques affaires.

« Je prends pas ça pour un non, alors. Comment ça va depuis ce matin ? Tino s'enquit en s'asseyant à ses côtés et en plaçant une main sur ses épaules qui fut violemment rejetée.

-Bien, je suppose…

-Tu supposes ? Et t'es prêt à me raconter ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Je veux juste t'aider.

-T'es le babysitteur de Peter, pas mon ange gardien.

-En fait, tu serais surpris.

-Bien sûr, ajouta sarcastiquement Emil, je dois partir de toute façon.

-Ah ? Où ça ?

-Je vais voir des amis. Salut. »

Emil se redressa et partit, refermant la porte derrière lui avec violence. Il avait embarqué avec lui sa tablette, son téléphone, ses écouteurs, le tout enfermé dans son sac. Son ordinateur portable restait en revanche sur son lit, et Tino n'eut pas d'autre choix que l'ouvrir. Il devait se renseigner sur Emil, c'était une question de bonheur ou de malheur, et c'est exactement son rôle.

Fort heureusement, la maison était quasiment vide, il ne serait pas interrompu. Tino prit l'ordinateur sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit avec douceur. L'écran s'alluma et sur l'écran de verrouillage était une case qui requérait un mot de passe. Tino tenta plusieurs combinaisons aléatoirement, jusqu'à-ce qu'il se fatigue. Il claqua des doigts et le bureau s'ouvrit instantanément. Le fond d'écran montrait un garçon de l'âge d'Emil avec des cheveux mi-longs et des yeux noirâtres. Il était devant un tableau blanc, dans une salle de classe. À côté de sa tête, sur le tableau, était une phrase écrite dans une langue que Tino ne connaissait pas, c'était une langue asiatique Le garçon, lui-même, devait être asiatique. Son habillement était très fashion et semblait bien ancré dans son époque, avec tout le matériel multimédia qu'il pouvait transporter sur lui.

Tino ouvrit le dossier principal réservé aux images et trouva, à l'intérieur, des centaines de photos de ce même garçon ou de villes illuminées de nuit. Il s'y trouvait à l'intérieur environ cinq-mille photographies, Tino décida alors de regarder seulement les plus récentes. Le garçon du fond d'écran attisait sa curiosité, songea Tino. Il ferma le dossier des images et opta pour Skype. Le logiciel se lança et sur l'écran apparut la conversation la plus récente qu'Emil avait eue. Le compte de son interlocuteur avait un pseudonyme et l'image de profil était une rue de cité grouillante de vie, Tino n'avait aucune idée de qui cela pouvait bien être.

« _Moi_ : alors, Leon, t'es sûr que je peux venir demain ?

 _Leon_ : bien sûr, le vieux sera pas là, promis. T'es, genre, stressé pour une simple visite ? On le fait constamment Emi, pas besoin d'avoir peur.

 _Moi_ : si mon frère découvre ça, il me tue. C'est comme s'il était mon père !

 _Leon_ : le vieux est pas mon daron et pourtant il se comporte comme un quand même. Je vois pas le pb. En plus vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

 _Moi_ : tu rigoles ?

 _Leon_ : nan, mêmes yeux, mêmes cheveux, même timidité ridicule… tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

 _Moi_ : t'es con. On se voit demain, mais mtn ferme-la. »

Rien d'autre, ensuite. Tino traversa les autres messages, composés principalement de blagues et d'histoires futiles.

« _Leon_ : alors ? t'as fait quoi ajd ? C'est devenu de + en + dur de se parler en ce moment, t'es sûr que ça va sans moi ?

 _Moi_ : je vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

 _Leon_ : le fait que tu te sois caché derrière moi quand j'ai parlé à des amis, mêmes devant mes frères et sœurs, idiot !

 _Moi_ : pff, arrête avec ça. Je suis pas si timide. T'inventes des trucs, là, me prends pas la tête.

 _Leon_ : je paris que tu rougis là, maintenant.

 _Moi_ : c'est parce que je te déteste. »

Tino sourit en lisant ces discussions. Elles étaient toutes similaires les unes aux autres, rien d'extraordinaire ne se produisait dans la vie de ces deux garçons, mais c'était un soulagement de savoir qu'Emil avait bien des amis. Il n'était pas esseulé !

Il n'avait besoin de rien de plus. Il éteignit alors l'ordinateur et le replaça sur le lit, où il se trouvait précédemment. Il se dressait alors au milieu de la chambre et se décida à faire quelque chose de ce désordre. Cette chambre n'était pas sale en soi, juste un capharnaüm de feuilles, livres, jeux vidéo, vêtements, etc.

Il n'avait pas plus de temps à perdre. Il claqua des doigts une fois, reprenant les vêtements du sol, les lavant magiquement et les rangeant dans différentes armoires. Tout dans la pièce, au bout d'un moment, brillait et de magie, et de propreté. Tino souffla, épuisé par son petit tour de magie et claqua des doigts une nouvelle fois, disparaissant de la pièce.

Juste après sa téléportation, Gilbert ouvrit la porte, pensant y trouver Emil. Il ne murmura qu'un « oh » de surprise voyant la chambre si propre et, sans trop se soucier du reste, s'en retourna tout heureux à son travail de jardinage.

* * *

Tino réapparut entre deux poubelles. Au moins, il était sûr de ne pas être remarqué, mais ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit auquel se téléporter il y avait mieux, vraiment. Chez lui, par exemple, mais bon. Il sortit de la ruelle et tenta de comprend où exactement il se situait. Il avait voulu se téléporter près d'Emil, mais cela ne lui disait pas où il se trouvait. De l'autre côté de la rue se trouvait un parc dans lequel Emil pouvait bien flâner. Tino faillit sortir de sa précieuse cachette mais s'en empêcha alors que la voix d'Emil résonna proche de lui, venant du bâtiment le jouxtant. Un porte craqua et s'ouvrit, deux garçons, l'un d'eux Emil, sortit de la demeure.

« Ah, Emil. C'est genre, super cool que tu sois venu, fit la voix inconnue.

-On en a parlé hier, mais oui, c'est cool, je suppose… On va où aujourd'hui ?

-Tu parles comme si tu sortais souvent. Pourquoi pas le parc, tout simplement ?

-Ferme-la, on est pas là pour m'insulter. Tu devrais être content que je t'offre ma présence.

-Je rigole, t'inquiète. T'as le droit de rester chez toi avec ton frère chéri et son meilleur ami dont tu es amoureux après tout. Personne pour te juger là-dessus.

-Amoureux ? de Mathias ? Pff, c'est bien le cadet de mes soucis.

-Je sais que tu l'as aimé. Qui c'est maintenant ?

-C'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas l'apprendre.

-Rabat-joie, fit-il en regardant Emil avec un sourire véritable. On va au parc, viens.

-Tu veux dire le lieu où les gosses de l'école crient et courent partout ?

-Les enfants te posent un problème ?

-J'aime pas quand les enfants m'empêchent de m'amuser.

-Alors tu admets enfin qu'on va s'amuser ! Et, d'après ton frère, tu étais un enfant adorable.

-Ta gueule avec ça ! T'avais l'air aussi ridicule que moi !

-J'ai pas dit ridicule. Et en ce qui me concerne étant enfant, y a pas plus mignon. Tu le sais, hein ?

-Ouais, ouais... »

Tino allait les suivre pour écouter leurs conversations, mais un homme vint à lui et lui demanda l'heure. Il était quatre heures passées.

Tino était chanceux que cet homme n'avait pas de montre, mais son visage pâlit soudainement malgré tout. Peter. Il avait oublié Peter.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être viré dès le premier jour, il devait aider ses clients d'une certaine façon et requérait cette proximité qu'il avait obtenue grâce à son boulot.

Il demanda à l'homme sans montre la direction de l'école et commença à courir comme un dératé. Trois secondes après son départ, il avait déjà oublié les indications de l'homme, l'obligeant à observer chaque panneau de directions pour se diriger à l'école.

Au bout d'un moment, il atteignit le bâtiment scolaire. Des drapeaux allemands flottaient sur le portail d'entrée. Il sortit de sa poche une photo du garçonnet que Lukas lui avait donnée. Cheveux blonds avec un sourire rayonnant et une marinière. Il releva les yeux de la photographie et tomba pile-poil sur le garçon qu'il recherchait… et il pleurait et sanglotait sans bruit assis au sol, tenant son genou blessé dans un espoir vain de dissiper la douleur.

Une femme s'en approcha et avant de demander son nom, le garçon murmura « Peter », suivit d'un sanglot gargantuesque.

Tino se hâta de rejoindre Peter et déclara à la femme qu'il s'occuperait de lui. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais quand même plus grande que lui. Tino pouvait voir sous ses vêtements le fin relief de ses muscles. Mieux fallait-il ne pas la contrarier, et malheureusement Tino tombait dans la catégorie des « hommes dangereux tentant de faire du mal à un enfant ».

« Qui êtes-vous ? exigea-t-elle, presque en aboyant.

-Son nouveau babysitteur. Je m'appelle Tino, fit-il en gardant son sang-froid pour calmer sa peur intérieure. Salut Peter… Je te ramène chez toi, d'accord ? On va soigner tes blessures.

-Attendez ! Vous savez au moins qui sont ses parents ? interpela-t-elle avec une inquiétude grandissante de voir un enfant être emmené par un inconnu.

-Son père est en voyage d'affaires. Il habite chez ses oncles avec un type appelé Gilbert qui traine aussi dans le coin. C'est pas loin d'ici, la maison a une jolie façade. Les oncles sont Mathias, Lukas et Emil. Ça vous suffit, Madame ?

-Oui… désolée. Je suis Elizabeta.

-Elizabeta ? La femme de… Gilbert ? »

Elle acquiesça nonchalamment, mais se reprit rapidement, entendant un nouveau sanglot de Peter.

« Vous devriez le ramener. »

Son intonation était devenue plus tendre, mais c'était clair qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Tino, comme si le fait que Gilbert était l'une de ses accointances le rendait indigne de son temps. Qu'elle pouvait avoir tort.

Les blessures de Peter saignaient de plus en plus profusément et Tino avait pour instinct de paniquer, mais après une profonde inspiration, il claqua discrètement des doigts, couvrant la blessure principale avec son autre main au même moment. Il fit apparaitre un pansement pour couvrir le genou pour que la disparition de la blessure ne paraisse pas trop suspecte. Sa main retirée, le sang avait disparu et avait emporté la douleur avec lui.

« Tu vas mieux maintenant, petit ? s'enquit Tino d'un sourire chaleureux. Tu es Peter, c'est ça ?

-Oui... », offrit-il en guise de réponse. Il balaya de son visage les larmes avec son bras et tenta de reprendre ses esprits et son calme. Lorsqu'il y parvint finalement, il se tourna vers Tino pour lui demander son nom.

« Moi, c'est Tino. On t'a déjà parlé de mois ? Lukas t'a dit que je serais ton nouveau babysitteur ?

-Oui ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Tino ! Merci pour ma blessure, c'est fou parce que ç'a même pas piqué ! Ça me fait plus mal de tout !

-Tout va bien alors, non ? Tu peux marcher ? »

Peter opina du bonnet et eut un sourire solaire. Il semblait surexcité de rencontrer Tino et l'ange gardien avait tout aussi hâte de lui poser toutes les questions du monde, mais ne le fit pas, peut-être pas timidité ou pudeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, maintenant ? Rentrer directement ou aller au parc ? demanda Tino, s'agenouillant près de Peter.

-Le parc ! s'écria-t-il. Je veux aller au parc !

-Alors on y va. »

Ils marchèrent en silence, sans un mot, suivant les panneaux colorés de vert pour atteindre le parc. Tino finit par ne plus pouvoir supporter le silence et posa quelques questions à Peter sur sa vie, ses amis, les jeux vidéo, les choses qu'un enfant aime et dont il aimerait parler.

Après ces discutailleries futiles, Peter se tut et fixa l'horizon au loin. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il dit doucement :

« T'es trop génial. Je suis sûr que Papa t'aimerait bien !

-Oh, merci. Tu sais quand il rentrera ?

-Dans… quelques mois, de ce qu'il m'a dit. C'est cool, hein ? Je veux être comme mon père quand je serai grand.

-Tu veux dire obéir à ton boss continuellement et devoir participer à des réunions ennuyeuses ?

-Ah, j'y avais jamais pensé comme ça… Je trouverai quelque chose d'autre. »

En terminant sa phrase, il aperçut le parc au loin et demanda s'ils pouvaient se dépêcher de l'atteindre. Tino ne répondit qu'avec un rire bref et tenta bien de rattraper la marche de Peter qui, à vrai dire, s'était mis à courir. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas de route autour d'eux, Tino le permit sans broncher. Peter l'attendit à l'entrée une fois qu'il eut atteint l'arrivée.

« Je peux y aller ? s'enquit-il gaiment.

-Bien sûr. Je serais par là si tu me cherches, ne t'inquiète pas, je te regarde. »

Tino lui sourit alors que Peter s'exécutait à rejoindre des amis à lui, apparemment. Le gosse était mignon et gentil pour l'instant, c'était plaisant et relaxant de ne pas avoir affaire à un porc inéduqué. Il était simplement… gentil. Peter sauta d'un banc pour atterrir dans le sable d'une aire de jeu. Tino eut un hoquet de surprise alors que l'enfant tombait tête la première sur le sol, mais il ne s'en préoccupa guère, se frotta les mains et s'en retourna à courir.

Simultanément, en tant qu'ange attentionné, les sens de Tino lui indiquèrent qu'Emil était dans les parages. Parfait, il pouvait voir comment se déroulait cette escapade entre lui et son ami. Il observa les alentours rapidement et remarqua les deux adolescents assis entre deux arbres, cachés par les feuilles. Tino s'en approcha sans faire de bruit, scrutant leurs mouvements avec une vive attention. Son regard dérapa jusqu'à Peter, pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas agonisant à cause d'une stupide erreur ou qu'il n'avait pas blessé un de ses camarades, puis après s'être assuré du bienêtre du petit, il concentra toute son attention sur les deux tourtereaux. Ils semblaient… amoureux ?

Tino ne pouvait pas le dire avec certitude. Il claqua des doigts pour écouter la conversation des deux adolescents discrètement et magiquement. Il entendait leurs voix parfaitement, comme s'il se trouvait juste à côté d'eux.

« Tu sais ce que j'en pense, Leon. Mon frère me tuerait, tu le sais !

-Conneries ! Il t'aime trop pour te blesser.

-C'est… étrangement vrai, j'avoue. Mais il ferait de ma vie un enfer ! Il… il comprendrait pas, et il l'accepterait pas non plus.

-Tu sais pas tant que t'essaies pas.

-Mais j'ai peur de sa colère ! lâcha Emil avec émotion. Ça vaut pas le coup, je peux pas demander. Je préfère que ça reste secret.

-C'est quelque chose qu'un enfant dirait de son père.

-Arg… tu sais toujours comment être chiant.

-Et si je viens brusquement, juste pour rentre tout limpide comme de l'eau de roche ? Je viens, je t'embrasse, peut-être plus s'ils sont trop choqués pour agir et je prends mes clics, mes clacs, et je me barre. »

Emil prit son livre et frappa Leon, celui-ci riant. Il était rouge d'embarras à côté d'un jemenfoutiste total. Emil se leva et partit, donnant fin à leur rencontre prématurément.

Avant de pouvoir être découvert et possiblement tué par Emil, Tino s'en alla rapidement retrouver Peter, lui annonçant qu'il était temps de rentrer. Le garçonnet accepta avec réticence, prenant congé de ses amis et la main de Tino dans la sienne.

Tino garda un œil discret sur Emil qui disparaissait au loin et annonça à partir qu'il avait une course à faire avant de rentrer, juste pour croiser son chemin. Peter devait croire que c'était du hasard, pas Tino qui, sciemment, faisait tout pour l'embêter.

« Oh, Emil ! s'exclama Tino pour qu'il relève la tête de son téléphone. Content de te voir ici. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Euh… J'ai juste… été voir des… amis, fit-il en s'en retournant rapidement à son téléphone, prêt à déguerpir.

-Son _petit_ ami, souligna et insista Peter avec un sourire mesquin.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit d'arrêter de raconter tes conneries sur moi, morveux, tu m'entends ? cria presque Emil.

-Naaan!Tu devrais demander à Tino pour tes problèmes d'amour, regarde, il a soigné mon genou avec des pansements génialissimes !

-Ouais, tu passes trop de temps avec Gilbert à mon avis. »

Et en prononçant ces derniers mots, il se pressa de partir, visiblement énervé. Tino feignit un sourire ignorant.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de petit ami ? demanda innocemment Tino à Peter qui sursauta, prêt à expliquer tous les évènements.

« Bah, tu vois, Emil et Leon se connaissent depuis la primaire, et maintenant sortent ensemble.

-Je vois, mais c'est quoi le problème ?

-Emil a peur que Lukas l'empêche de voir son amoureux.

-Pourquoi Lukas ferait une chose pareille ?

-Il est surprotecteur comme grand frère et Emil pense qu'il est homophobe.

-Wow, petit… T'en sais vraiment beaucoup sur la situation. Je peux savoir comment ?

-J'ai lu le journal d'Emil.

-Tu ne te ferais pas disputer par ton père, pour ça ? demanda Tino, déçu.

-Si, mais… J'ai une mission pour ma famille. Je veux les aider, et c'est ma mission, ouais ! Si j'aide Emil, Lukas sera plus détendu et peut-être que toute ces tensions disparaitront… complètement, oui !

-Mon dieu, Peter. C'est une grande mission pour quelqu'un d'aussi petit que toi. Tu sais quoi, je pense que je veux même t'aider. Tu acceptes ?

-Bien sûr ! T'es un adulte, ils t'écouteront, toi ! »

Tino eut un rire, mais au fond de lui-même, il savait que le gosse avait raison. Il voyait le monde avec des yeux innocents et avait l'air de vouloir sa famille heureuse. Tino et lui rentrèrent à la maison, Peter lui montrant le chemin, évidemment.

Une fois la destination atteinte, Peter ouvrit la porte et se dirigea instantanément vers Gilbert. Lukas et Mathias n'étaient toujours pas rentré, Emil non plus. Gilbert, en revanche, était bien là. Et regardait la télé… éteinte.

« Gil ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Y a rien à la télé ! s'exclama Peter.

-Hein ? Ah, ouais, je sais. Content de te voir, gamin. Je réfléchissais juste, fit-il en décoiffant Peter qui en rit.

-Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

-Je… non, désolé. J'ai des trucs à faire. »

Peter fit la moue. Il courut à Tino pour se plaindre. Il parlait avec un tel rythme effréné que Tino dut lui dire de s'assoir et de se calmer avant de continuer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? demanda simplement l'ange.

-Gilbert… Il… Il est encore triste. À cause d'Elizabeta ! »

Ils étaient assis dans la cuisine, assez loin de Gilbert pour ne pas être écoutés ou entendus.

« Tu peux m'en dire plus sur elle ?

-Oui ! Tu vois, elle était au lycée avec Roderich, son ex-mari, et Gilbert. Ils étaient dans la même classe, tous les trois. Roderich était le copain d'Elizabeta et ils se sont mariés, genre, quelques années après l'université pour eux deux ! Gilbert était toujours leur ami, évidemment, parce qu'il connait Elizabeta depuis qu'ils sont tout petits ! Ensuite, il a fait rencontrer aux mariés la famille d'un autre de ses meilleurs amis, les Vargas, parce qu'ils étaient apparemment super gentils ! Et donc les mariés sont devenus les babysitteurs du plus jeune des Vargas, et ça rendait Gilbert trop jaloux de les voir se comporter comme une famille avec lui. Quand le garçon était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même, Roderich et Elizabeta ont compris qu'il était la seule chose qui les reliait encore. Ils ne s'aimaient plus, enfin, du moins, Éliza ne l'aimait plus. Alors ils ont divorcé. Gil a saisi l'opportunité pour la draguer ! Et après quelques temps, ils se sont mariés. C'est elle qui porte la culotte à la maison, et il fait souvent des bêtises, donc elle le dispute souvent aussi. Elle est gentille, sinon, je l'aime bien ! Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien aussi, t'as vu comme elle était avec moi à l'école ? J'ai passé une nuit chez eux une fois, et c'était super bien, même s'ils se battaient beaucoup. Je suppose que cette fois-là ils se sont trop battus. »

Tino eut un énorme soupir. Le pauvre garçon, à peine douze ans et déjà une partie intégrante de toutes ces idioties d'adultes.

« Tu… t'en sais vraiment beaucoup, fut tout ce que Tino put marmonner.

-J'entends beaucoup les discussions.

-Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas l'entière vérité », plaisanta Tino.

Peter se tut quelques instants. Il semblait soudainement envahi de tristesse et Tino se sentit mal de l'avoir causée.

« C'est juste… Je veux aider Papa. Il aime pas vivre ici, c'est évident ! C'est pour ça qu'il choisit toujours les plus longs voyages, comme ça, il peut s'en aller ! J'essaie de rendre tout le monde amis comme ça c'est plus facile ici et Papa reviendra ! Si Emil arrête d'être tout angoissé comme dit Mathias, alors Lukas se détendra ! Si Éliza et Gil se réconcilient, plus de combats et plus de squat ! et alors là, Papa reviendra. J'en suis sûr. Avec mon frère, même !

-T'as un frère ?

-Oui. Il est avec Papa à son voyage.

-Tu es vraiment courageux, Peter. Je suis sûr que tu as déjà énormément aidé ici. C'est peut-être même grâce à toi qu'ils vivent encore sous le même toit.

-Je dirais plutôt "à cause de moi". C'est à cause de moi qu'ils sont encore ensemble…

-C'est pas du tout ça, le rassura Tino, se souvenant des doigts de Lukas s'entremêlant à ceux de Mathias sous la table à manger.

-Comment tu sais ? T'es un magicien ou quoi ? Parce que ça aiderait beaucoup !

-Je suis pas un magicien. Tu veux savoir ? Bon, d'accord… Je suis un ange. On m'a envoyé pour aider ta famille. »

Peter eut un moment d'hésitation avant de répondre, mais un coup d'œil au sourire authentiquement doux de Tino le fit exploser de gaité.

« C'est trop cool ! Merci, ensemble on va tout réparer !

-C'est une promesse, Peter. Mais en échange, tu dois garder ce secret. S'ils savent qu'on prépare quelque chose, ça sera bien pire qu'avant ! »

Peter acquiesça et allait pour dire quelque chose, mais Gilbert entra dans la cuisine pour boire quelque chose. Peter en profita pour sauter dans ses bras et lui faire un câlin.

« Giiiii ! Tu vas reparler à Éliza ?

-Ah, t'aimes pas quand je reste ici, le génialissime moi ?

-Si, j'aime bien, mais le jardin est tellement propre qu'on pourrait manger sur l'herbe. Tu devrais t'excuser envers elle. »

Gilbert le posa au sol et soupira, prenant avec hésitation son téléphone et composant aussi lentement que possible son numéro. Il observa Peter quelques secondes avant qu'une voix ne tonne dans le récepteur.

Peter rayonna et vint à Tino avec un sourire narquois.

« Je crois que je serai un ange gardien plus tard. J'ai bien travaillé, nan ?

-Tu es réellement merveilleux, répondit Tino. Tu ferais un magnifique ange gardien, petit. »

Peter bâilla alors et s'en alla à sa chambre, peut-être pour une sieste ou pour jouer, Tino n'en sut rien. L'ange marcha jusqu'au salon où Gilbert était assis sur le fauteuil noir, écoutant avec une attention dantesque chaque mot qui sortait du récepteur.

Son visage pale se colorait de rouge, il était au bord des larmes. Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, il regarda Tino.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit l'ange. L'amour a-t-il trouvé son chemin ?

-Mieux que ça, répondit franchement Gilbert. Ne m'attendez pas pour manger ce soir, je serai occupé à prier aux pieds de quelqu'un ! »

Tino rit et le félicita. Sa mission n'était pas trop difficile pour l'instant. Tout allait comme sur des roulettes.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Peter pour jouer à quelques jeux avec lui. Emil, Lukas et Mathias, finirent par revenir et ils dinèrent tous ensemble, dans un silence religieux, avant d'enfin aller se coucher.

Tino, dans son pyjama et à moitié endormi, avait une difficulté à respirer. Quelque chose de lourd sur son torse… non, dans son torse.

Il ne prédisait jamais le futur, il n'aimait pas cela, mais quelque chose d'étrange allait se produire son sang en bouillait déjà, et la nuit fut dure. Demain est un autre jour, avec sa propre ribambelle de problèmes. Un jour où les masques tombent et les égos suivent.

Malgré tout, Tino eut un soupir de plaisir alors qu'il embrassait enfin Morphée pour un sommeil privé de rêves.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Chapitre corrigé le 27 décembre 2017 pour les années (dix-huit est devenu trente-quatre, dix-sept est devenu vingt-trois) pour harmoniser la chronologie.**

 **Et me revoilà avec l'histoire promise sur mon profil. C'est la troisième histoire (j'ai déjà commencé l'écriture de la première) d'une série appelée « Tino, ange gardien », qui narre l'histoire d'un ange gardien infaillible dans sa quête d'aider les humains. Cependant, alors qu'il s'attaque à une famille particulièrement difficile, il rencontre des difficultés qu'aucun ange n'aurait à affronter, et il a le devoir de rester fidèle à ses vœux angéliques.**

 **Évidemment, ça reprend le principe de Joséphine, ange gardien, émission télévisée de la chaine française TF1. Joséphine, jouée par Mimie Mathy, est un ange d'exception qui règle tous les problèmes possibles, jusqu'à-ce qu'elle tombe amoureuse...**

 **Tous les éléments angéliques que je cite viennent directement de la série, même les problèmes d'amour à venir.**

 **« Aptère » vient d'un mot grec signifiant « non-ailé », en parlant surtout des insectes.**

 **Cette histoire, _Aptère_ , se déroule en 2010, en Allemagne (tous parlent allemand, donc). Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire les histoires précédentes (à l'heure actuelle, à savoir le 14 aout 2017, encore non-publiées) pour comprendre l'intrigue de celle-ci, mais certains détails font référence aux histoires passées, et elles sont importantes pour le dénouement final.**

 **Tous les personnages ont un âge bien prcis, mais est-il nécessaire de faire une liste de ceux-ci avec leurs âge ? Vous me direz.**

 **Comme peut-être vous le savez déjà, j'ai tendance à... ne pas me relire, ce qui est très mauvais, je le sais. J'ai bien essayé de me relire ce coup-ci, mais je déteste tellement relire mon propre travail... Si vous remarquez quelques fautes, faites-moi savoir, évidemment, je les corrigerai. Et comme un jour on me l'avait conseillé, si certains sont intéressés pour devenir correcteurs (des bêtalecteurs je suppose ?), je suis prêt à accepter.  
**

 **Et d'ici à ce que je publie un autre chapitre, à l'année prochaine (ahah, navré de publier si peu, à vrai dire) !**


	2. Les anges doivent tout risquer

Tino se réveilla avec l'alarme qu'il avait installée avant de se coucher. Il frappa le réveil avec la paume de sa main, dans l'espoir de l'éteindre, mais dut ouvrir les yeux pour viser précisément le bouton.

Il sortit de son lit et bâilla. Un autre jour de travail, bon sang. Il attendait ses vacances avec impatience. Elles semblaient s'éloigner à chaque mission qu'il terminait.

Il se rendit compte qu'il murmura cela, regardant le plafond pour donner au Ciel une suggestion. Enfin, ils entendaient seulement ce qu'ils voulaient là-haut, alors c'était cause perdue. Un toc à la porte le ramena sur Terre avec des yeux fatigués et des mouvements encore endormis.

« Tinooooooo ! Je suis réveillé et j'ai faim ! cria Peter du couloir. Viens en bas, steuplait !

-J'arrive... », soupira Tino.

Il claqua des doigts pour s'habiller correctement le plus vite possible et ouvrit la porte. Il vit Peter, en pyjama bleu, toquer à la porte d'Emil, lui demander de se réveiller également, et descendre les escaliers sans remarquer Tino. L'ange marcha jusqu'à la chambre d'Emil et toqua à son tour, usant de sa voix plus douce pour le réveiller.

« Emil, mon ange. On t'attend en bas pour le petit-déjeuner. Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-moi. »

Et ainsi il partit. Il atteignit la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée et salua Peter, ensuite lui demanda quel genre de petit-déjeuner il prendrait. Bon, Peter demanda seulement de la rosette et du beurre, alors Tino chercha la cuisine de fonds en combles pour trouver un couteau, une assiette, un verre et la nourriture que le petit voulait, avec un morceau de pain au cas où.

Quand tout fut installé, Tino mâchouilla seulement une barre chocolatée qu'il trouva par chance dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim et appréciait profondément le calme matutinal. Même lorsqu'Emil parvint à la cuisine pour manger des céréales, le silence continua à régner, la tranquillité resta.

Il observa alors la cuisine, portant son regard curieux sur tout ce qui se trouvait. Elle était très moderne et proprement agencée. Elle était connectée à la salle à manger par une porte et une ouverture béante sur le plan de travail qui permettait de communiquer avec les personnes qui dinent tout en continuant à cuisiner. Sur le réfrigérateur étaient collés des dessins d'enfant, mais également des photos de classe de ceux-ci. L'un d'eux était Peter, l'autre très certainement son frère. Ce frère avait les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus, avec des tâches de rousseur qui constellaient son visage. Il semblait bien plus jeune, peut-être huit ans. On voyait également une photo d'un jeune Emil qui posait fièrement avec sa _Schultüte_ fait-main. Les deux autres garçons avaient le même genre de photos affichées, mais leur qualité était bien supérieure.

Tino se lassa de ces descriptions interminables et se mit en tête qu'il devait agir. Alors il commença à poser des questions aux garçons qui, petit-déjeunant dans la salle à manger, pouvaient toujours l'entendre et le voir grâce à cette ouverture dans le mur.

« Ils font quoi Mathias et Lukas dans la vie ?

-Mathias est pâtissier, marmonna Peter en mangeant, sans tourner la tête de son assiette. Lukas travaille à l'université d'à côté en tant que prof.

-Mathias travaille pour Eliza, fit Emil avec une certaine réticence.

-Oh ? Eliza a une pâtisserie ?

-Elle en possède plusieurs, continua Emil. Elle est riche. La personne la plus riche que je connaisse en tout cas.

-C'est vrai ! approuva Peter. Quand j'étais chez elle, c'était trop bien décoré ! J'ai pas osé touché à quoi que ce soit.

-Vraiment ? J'aurais pas cru. Elle a eu cette fortune en travaillant d'elle-même ?

-Ouais. _Eine Selfmadewoman, oder_? C'est étonnant que quelqu'un comme Gil ait réussi à l'épouser.

-C'est toujours ce que toi et Lukas répétez, l'accusa Peter. Arrête d'être méchant avec Gil, ils s'aiment beaucoup depuis leur enfance, c'est normal qu'ils soient mariés aujourd'hui ! »

Emil se tut et termina son petit-déjeuner. Il alla ensuite en sa chambre et quitta la maison pour l'école quelques minutes après. Pendant ce temps, Peter avait fini de se préparer et Tino avait nettoyé la table. Une fois que l'ange se fut assuré que tout était en ordre, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers l'école, discutant sur le chemin.

Tino avait déjà quelques pistes quant aux soucis de cette famille. Bon, ce n'étaient pas vraiment des pistes, mais il avait des soupçons qu'il se devait d'approfondir.

Tout d'abord, la relation entre Lukas et Emil. Ces frères étaient étranges lorsqu'ils interagissaient. Tino remarquait la raideur et le stress d'Emil en présence de son frère, tandis que Lukas semblait… omniprésent dans la vie d'Emil. Les seuls moments qu'il avait pour lui tout seul, il les passait à l'extérieur, et après réflexion, c'était compréhensible. Il devait bien y avoir un quelque chose qui mena Lukas à obtenir autant de contrôle sur la vie d'Emil. Après tout, Emil avait déjà vingt-trois ans, vivait toujours avec cette famille et y semblait coincé. Il se devait de découvrir le secret fraternel. C'était cela qui rendait l'air de la baraque parfois irrespirable.

Deuxièmement, il devait apprendre ce que Berwald faisait parti exactement. Cet homme, noyé de mystères, était très suspect. Parti pour plusieurs mois en laissant un seul de ses deux fils derrière ? Impossible. Aucun père sain d'esprit ne laisserait un seul de ses enfants derrière. Même si ledit fils restait avec des amis, quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi avoir pris le plus petit, donc le moins autonome des deux, par exemple ?

« Comment il est ton père, exactement ? Dis-m'en plus sur lui.

-Oh ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

-Par curiosité. Ne me dis rien si tu veux pas, mon cœur.

-Non je veux bien ! Papa est… grand. Vraiment très grand, plus que Mathias. Il a les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds, comme moi. Ils sont courts aussi. Il a des lunettes parce qu'il est myope. Il aime, euh… le patinage. On aime tous ça dans la famille ! Il aime beaucoup les travaux manuels aussi. Tu sais, il nous faisait des meubles avant. Il est trop fort avec ses mains, il peut fabriquer n'importe quoi, je pense. Il aimait bien nous faire des jouets en bois pour mon frère et moi, comme des soldats mais aussi des poupées. C'est un talent de dingue, tu crois pas ?

-Je vois ça… J'ai une question. Tu répondrais ?

-Bien sûr Tino, arrête d'être bizarre, c'est juste mon père ! En plus, t'es notre ange gardien, tu dois tout savoir !

-C'est... sage de ta part… conclut Tino avec un sourire. J'aimerais savoir… Est-ce que ton père a essayé de te contacter ?

-Une fois. Il m'a envoyé une lettre que Lukas m'a donnée. C'était y a trois mois. Mais depuis, rien.

-J'ai une autre question indiscrète. T'acceptes ?

-Balance !

-Ta mère, où est-elle ? »

Peter se tut quelques secondes. Sa bouche se resserra en une moue mélancolique et pendant un moment, Tino regretta d'avoir posé la question. Le petit pouvait se vexer et se refermer sur lui-même…

« J'ai été adopté, fit Peter. Je sais pas qui est ma mère ou mon père biologique. J'ai que papa, mais c'est pas grave.

-Ton frère aussi a été adopté ?

-Nan, c'est le fils biologique de papa. Il connait pas sa maman non plus, mais il dit qu'il s'en fiche.

-Et tu penses qu'il s'en fiche vraiment ?

-Je sais pas. »

Tino ne dit rien de plus. Il n'avait pas réponse à tout, alors il resta muet et marcha paisiblement, ralentissant quand sa marche devenait trop pour Peter. Le chemin pour l'école n'était pas très long, mais Peter semblait apprécier marcher lentement pour une fois. Étrange, pour un garçon tellement bavard et expressif. Et qui aimait courir. Et parler. Ai-je dit parler ? C'était peut-être ces conversations trop sentimentales, Tino regretta ainsi derechef d'avoir été aussi indiscret.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes encore, et, bien sûr, le calme ne se maintint pas longtemps. Ils rentrèrent dans un garçon et Peter redevint fou. Oh bon, rien n'est éternel, et encore moins le calme.

« Marcello ! cria Peter de sa voix suraigüe. Je suis tellement content de te voir ! »

Il se jeta sur le jeune homme, bien plus vieux, et lui fit un câlin puissant.

Le jeune homme avait les cheveux bruns tachés de roux, grand mais malgré tout assez jeune. Ses yeux marron clair, frôlant l'or, étaient presque cachés par l'une de ses mèches. Son visage était rondouillard, très enfantin. Il avait un air… ? d'ignorance, oui, autour de lui. Son visage était tordu en un sourire un peu forcé, mais Tino n'était pas sûr de lui. Il fut poussé en arrière par le saut de Peter mais parvint à le rattraper dans ses bras en rigolant.

Il portait une chemise blanche à manches longues et semblait très détendu, avec un laisser-aller naturel.

« Peter, ça fait trop longtemps ! Mon dieu, je me souviens de toi beaucoup plus petit depuis la dernière fois, p'tit Peter.

-Ah, m'appelle pas comme ça, grand dadais ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir ! Pourquoi t'es parti pour l'université ? T'es trop bête pour ça !

-Hé, c'est comme ça, m'engueule pas _moi_. Si ça tenait qu'à moi, je bosserais pas non plus, mais _Nonno_ … c'est pas son genre… ouais... »

Peter le lâcha finalement et se tenait devant lui, riant aux éclats sans raison apparente. Sa joie était si authentique qu'il rayonnait d'ondes positives. Tino était surpris. La dernière personne qu'il avait vu autant rayonner de bonté était… Bah, un autre ange, un stagiaire. C'était il y a des années… Mêmes les humains au cœur purissime ne rayonnaient pas d'une telle énergie.

Tino s'avança vers le jeune homme, d'un pas confiant qui lui était typique.

« Bonjour, se présenta Tino. Je suis Tino, le babysitteur de Peter.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, répondit le jeune homme, du genre très éloquent et charismatique. Je m'appelle Marcello, je suis le meilleur ami de Peter. »

Il s'approcha de Tino qui, instinctivement, leva la main vers lui pour la lui serrer, mais fut pris de court lorsque Marcello lui fit la bise nonchalamment, une sur chaque joue.

« Meilleur ami ? Mais tu as quel âge ? plaisanta Tino, embarrassé.

-Oh, j'ai dix-neuf ans. Je connais Peter depuis qu'il est né, depuis toujours donc. Bon, je suis désolé les gars, mais je dois vraiment aller à l'école, là. Si je suis encore en retard, _Nonno_ va me tuer. Désolé, Peter, vraiment. Je promets de venir te voir bientôt. »

Marcello s'agenouilla et relâcha Peter, lui faisant la bise pour prendre congé de lui. Il adressa à Tino un signe de la tête couronné d'un sourire, puis le « grand dadais » partit, disparaissant à l'angle gauche de la rue.

Tino observa Peter gravement, légèrement surpris. Il pencha la tête à gauche, attendant une réponse à sa question muette.

« Oh, il vient d'Italie. Ou de France ? Les deux je crois. C'est comme ça qu'ils se disent bonjour là-bas chez la famille. Il t'a déjà adopté, t'as vu ?

-Vraiment… ? C'est très… intime.

-Bah, c'est un Vargas. Ils sont comme ça, c'est tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-C'est juste qu'ils sont… spéciaux, par ici. Les Vargas se font souvent remarquer parce qu'ils sortent de l'ordinaire beaucoup. Je les connais grâce à tonton Gil.

-Ah, et comment lui les connait ?

-Euh, tu vois… C'est une très longue histoire ! Gilbert m'a tout raconté et c'est merveilleux. Ça commence comme ça : quand tonton Gil était jeune, il vivait dans un autre pays avec son grand-père. Quand son papy est mort, il a dû aller à l'aventure pour retrouver les Vargas, parce qu'il vivait en fait avec un Vargas que son grand-père avait adopté ! Alors ils sont partis à l'aventure à travers toute l'Allemagne pour les retrouver, et ils ont réussi. Ils ont trouvé Marco, le chef de la famille à l'époque. Marco a accueilli son petit-fils, le Vargas qui a voyagé avec tonton Gil, et a envoyé Gilbert vivre avec sa tante, que justement Marco connaissait grâce à une lettre du grand-père de Gilbert. Tu me suis ?

-Je… crois ? C'est un résumé très court pour tout ça.

-Donc Gilbert et son frère, qui voyageait aussi avec lui, ont vécu chez leur tante pendant un moment. Cette tante avait un fils, et c'était tonton Mat ! Marco leur rendait souvent visite pour voir comment s'en sortaient les enfants qui avaient ramené son petit-fils et avait promis de les aider dans leurs vies futures, parce que Marco est trop sympa, ouais… Alors il ramenait ses fils et petits-fils dès qu'il leur rendait visite, et son fils est devenu le meilleur ami de Gilbert ! Son nom, c'est Francis, et ils sont toujours amis aujourd'hui, je crois. Les petits-fils sont Lov… Lov-machin, Feliciano et Marcello. Feliciano et Marcello sont encore des amis de Gilbert aussi, tu sais !

-Wow, petit… C'est… ouah. Comment tu peux te souvenir de tout ça ?

-Je sais, c'est fou. Les réunions de famille sont toujours compliquées parce qu'on les passe tous ensemble. Mathias invite Gilbert et Eliza, alors Roderich et les Vargas viennent, Francis ramène Antonio, son demi-frère. Alors Marco vient aussi, et il s'éclate même s'il est le plus vieux. C'est déjà… quatorze personnes. Alors on va toujours chez Marco, parce que sa maison est la plus grande.

-Et en plus d'être tactiles, ils sont du genre fêtards, ces Vargas ?

-Tu rigoles, c'est leur truc de s'amuser ! Bon, sauf Lov… Lovi, ouais. Lui, il aime pas trop le bruit et les gens, mais les autres sont toujours partants. Je les aime trop, j'imagine pas comment ça serait ici, sans eux. On s'ennuierait tellement. »

Tino soupira. Heureusement, ils avaient atteint l'école et il n'avait plus à supporter Peter. Le garçonnet était un délice, bien sûr, mais ce qu'il venait de subir l'avait épuisé. Non, ce n'était pas de la fatigue, finalement… Tino devait admettre que les histoires de Peter faisaient resurgir des souvenirs flous indésirés. Quelque chose faisait tilt en lui dès que Peter parlait de sa famille, et c'était inexplicablement douloureux.

Le truc, c'était que Tino ne pouvait dire ce qui clochait chez lui. Seulement un sentiment sinistre qui lui donnait les chocottes. C'était déboussolant et extrêmement ennuyant. Il avait eu, durant toute l'histoire de Peter, un sentiment de déjà-vu qui le mit mal à l'aise.

Peter salua Tino de la main avec un cri d'adieu, courant en direction de sa salle de classe. Tino répondit avec son meilleur sourire et lui fit un signe de la main également. Quand enfin ils furent séparés, Tino soupira encore. Il était déjà fatigué de sa journée.

Il avait appris moult choses déjà. Notamment, trois familles étaient impliquées dans cette histoire. Les Vargas, celle d'Emil et celle de Gilbert. Les Vargas étaient des Italiens (ou Français ?) qui s'étaient perdus puis retrouvés il y a longtemps, ils entretiennent une relation importante avec les Beilschmidt grâce à l'aide que Gilbert leur a apporté. Ils sont reliés par l'amitié de Francis à Gilbert et aussi parce qu'Elizabetha babysittait, avec Roderich, le plus jeune des Vargas, comme Peter lui avait dit déjà. Enfin, la famille d'Emil est reliée par le sang aux Beilschmidt et Mathias a grandi avec eux, et ils sont, encore aujourd'hui, connectés les uns aux autres par leurs métiers et le mariage.

Les problèmes grouillaient entre ces trois familles et Tino pouvait sentir les tensions entre eux.

Bah, écoutez. Tino ne perdait pas espoir. Même si parfois épuisé par tout ce bazar, il ne perdait pas espoir. Il ne devait pas. Les anges déprimés sont des anges morts.

Après s'être assuré qu'il était caché par deux ruelles fermées et qu'il passait complètement inaperçu, il claqua des doigts, puis disparut.

* * *

Il ne savait pas vraiment où atterrir et avait deux options : l'université d'Emil, ou bien la chambre de Lukas. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il opta pour la chambre de Lukas. Il devait trouver ce qui se passait entre lui et Mathias et peut-être même trouver un bonus s'il tombait sur quoi que ce soit d'intéressant dans un tiroir.

La chambre se matérialisa devant ses yeux, et il put admirer sa décoration. Elle était propre et visuellement satisfaisante, parce que méticuleusement ordonnée. Elle semblait prête à passer à la télé pour une publicité d'une célèbre entreprise suédoise, songea Tino. Toutes les couleurs étaient pâles et froides, correspondant assez bien au comportement de l'homme qui l'habitait. Elle n'était pas grande, bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'être dans un si petit ménage accueillant autant de personnes.

Au milieu de la chambre était un lit deux places dont les draps étaient si serrés que se coucher dessous devait être similaire à un étouffement. De chaque côté du lit se trouvaient de grandes armoires oblongues qui étaient reliées l'une à l'autre par-dessus le lit. Les plus hauts placards étaient difficilement accessibles et perdaient donc de leur utilité, mais la curiosité de Tino était piquée, et il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait trouver dedans.

Il ne put s'en empêcher. Claquant des doigts, il se mit à léviter au-dessus du lit pour atteindre ces placards. Il les ouvrit rapidement et jeta un œil vif à l'intérieur. Dans le premier se trouvaient de vieux vêtements qui semblaient chers. Tino en déplia certains et comprit qu'ils avaient appartenu à un enfant, peut-être même à Lukas dans son enfance. Dans le placard juste à côté étaient des robes. Elles avaient l'air de robes traditionnelles et Tino ne se posa pas plus de questions. Ce qui se trouvait dans le troisième placard retint son attention.

Le fond du placard craquelé mettait en relief sa trouvaille une boite en bois marron. Tino l'arracha à son emplacement et revint au sol, s'asseyant précautionneusement sur les draps soyeux du lit. Son cœur battait la chamade pour une raison qui lui échappait. La boite n'avait pas cette fragrance que les vieilleries comme les vêtements et les robes avaient. Elle se devait d'être récente, et c'était peut-être la clé qui allait lui permettre de découvrir la vérité.

En ouvrant la boite délicatement, il trouva une pile de papier. Il la sortit et l'étendit sur le lit, prenant la première feuille qu'il trouva, lisant ce qu'il y était écrit :

„ _E_ _ine reiche norwegische Familie hat letzte Nacht den Tod gefunden. Die Eltern wurden ermordert und die Kinder sind verschwunden. Der Ältere ist sechzehn und der Jüngere ist nur zwei. Beide sind blondhaarig und blauäugig. Wenn Sie diese Kinder finden, können_ _S_ _ie die Polizei anrufen um sie zu schützen._

 _Nach der Polizei ist der Attentat ein_ _e_ _R_ _a_ _che eines alten Feinds der Familie, der_ _nach dem_ _Tod aller Mitglieder_ _such_ _t."_

C'était un extrait de journal, visiblement. Le papier jauni avait été soigneusement découpé et n'était taché par aucun liquide occulte. Globalement, le texte parlait d'une riche famille norvégienne qui avait été attaquée. L'empire de la famille s'est effondré avec la mort des parents. Les enfants se sont enfuis et toute la Norvège les recherche, pour pouvoir les protéger de l'assassin de leurs parents.

Tino continua à lire les détails insignifiants jusqu'à tomber sur les noms des enfants, et son cœur rata un battement.

„ _Lukas und Emil Bondevik wurden verfolgt."_

Lukas et Emil Bondevik sont recherchés.

Ainsi, Lukas et Emil descendaient d'une riche lignée norvégienne ? Et leurs parents avaient été assassinés par vengeance par un ancien ennemi de la famille...

Enfin, c'est ce que disait le texte.

Alors là, Tino ne comprenait plus rien. Il y avait un gros problème dans toute cette histoire. Son ordre de mission précisait clairement qu'il avait à charge un « Emil Køhler », Emil avait lui-même déclaré s'appeler « Emil Steilsson » et ici même était écrit que le type s'appelait « Emil Bondevik ». Quel était donc son véritable nom ?

Tino prit des papiers au hasard et les parcourut rapidement, cherchant des réponses à ses questions, mais aucun n'avait de grande importance à ses yeux. Puis il tomba nez à nez avec des papiers d'identité… norvégiens. Ils n'étaient pas allemands. Ceci pouvait l'aider.

Deux cartes lui tombèrent dans la main. L'une montrait un préadolescent, un « Lukas Bondevik ». La photographie d'identité datait déjà, et Tino ne trouva pas grandes différences entre Lukas à seize ans et Lukas maintenant. S'il en croyait la date de naissance, il avait aujourd'hui trente-sept ans, et la différence majeure était peut-être la rondeur des joues qui s'était un peu épuisée avec le temps. Les joues de Lukas aujourd'hui avait un minimum perdu ce côté replet, même si elles n'étaient pas encore émaciées, elles semblaient se diriger dans cette direction. Vieux, il aurait certainement des joues creusées par le temps, son regard toujours rêveur et pourtant si concentré. Pour l'instant, dans tous les cas, elles étaient encore pleines.

L'autre carte qu'il avait montrait un bambin, très jeune. Autour d'un an, peut-être deux. Très peu de cheveux poussaient sur ce crâne, la densité capillaire était si faible que certains points clairsemés montraient le cuir chevelu laiteux. Les yeux de l'enfant étaient bleuâtres, tachetés de couleurs exotiques. « Emil Bondevik ». Se référant à la date de naissance indiquée, Emil avait aujourd'hui vingt-trois ans. L'Emil que Tino avait à charge dans cette maison avait également vingt-trois ans et un frère nommé Lukas… C'étaient forcément les mêmes personnes, la coïncidence n'existe pas pour le Ciel.

Sur ces cartes étaient tamponnées les inscriptions « _Norge_ » et « _Noreg_ ». Tino se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, perturbé par sa découverte.

Il claqua des doigts et dans sa main apparut une autre carte, elle bien actuelle, celle de Lukas. _Sein Personalausweis_ , sa carte d'identité, indiquait, contrairement à celles provenant de Norvège, « Lukas Køhler ».

Tino eut un doute soudain. Un signe du Ciel, certainement. Il ouvrit son sac qu'il gardait constamment avec lui et chercha à l'intérieur pour des documents importants. Il sortit donc un amas de papier désorganisé, mais finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait tout au-dessus de la pile. C'était là son contrat d'embauche en tant que babysitteur, et il scruta la page à la recherche d'un nom de famille bien particulier. En bas de page, il trouva les noms, et la réponse à son doute soudain. « Mathias & Lukas Køhler ». Køhler était donc bien le nom de Mathias, comme il l'avait pressenti.

Ils portaient tous le même nom de famille. Mais comment ? Lukas aurait été adopté par un parent de Mathias pendant sa jeunesse ? Ou bien les papiers étaient falsifiés pour préserver l'identité des Bondevik… La seule raison de ce changement de nom était pour échapper aux assassins qui ont mis fin aux jours des parents Bonvedik, pour sûr. Alors Lukas serait parti en Allemagne directement après l'assassinat de ses parents avec un bébé… Pour s'en sortir, il a dû effacer les traces de son passé et trouver une vie nouvelle dans un autre pays… Avec son meilleur ami. Et avec une nouvelle identité.

Bon, ces suppositions étaient charmantes, mais qu'en faire maintenant ? Tino ne pouvait pas blâmer Lukas de vouloir survivre à des assassins, et encore moins de vouloir protéger son frère…

Il se tritura les méninges il avait besoin de plus d'indices, mais il voulait également continuer à inspecter la chambre de Lukas. Bien que recherché par des assassins, il avait malgré tout un étrange comportement avec son puiné, et Emil avait tous les symptômes d'un enfant maltraité, bien qu'il ne fût plus un enfant, ni ne portât sur le corps des marques de violence quelconque.

C'est son état psychologique qui inquiétait.

Tino soupira. Il en avait ma claque des mystères et allait tirer les vers du nez d'Emil s'il le fallait. Il était certes à l'université, mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait bloquer Tino. Encore une fois, donc, il claqua des doigts. La chambre de Lukas se rangea instantanément et son corps se dissipa dans les airs avec une étincelante poussière dorée.

* * *

L'école d'Emil était en effervescence. Des élèves quittaient le bâtiment par l'entrée principale en masse. La masse d'élèves s'essouffla au bout de quelques minutes, permettant à Tino d'entrer finalement. Il avait observé chaque élève qui défilait devant lui dans l'espoir de trouver son client, mais rien n'y fut. Il ne devait pas être sorti, voilà tout.

Dans le hall d'entrée spacieux, la lumière du Soleil passait par d'immenses vitres qui donnaient sur la cour intérieure, très peu herbue. Cette cour était assez vaste pour accueillir la majorité des étudiants, et donnait sur le reste du campus par un chemin protégé par deux autres bâtiments semblables à des tours de surveillance. Dans la cour, Tino aperçut Emil, à côté du fameux Leon. Assis près de l'un des seuls arbres, ils mangeaient tous deux une maigre imitation de sandwich, discutant entre chaque bouchée.

Tino se sentirait mal d'interrompre un tel moment… pas vraiment. Leon devait partir, et juste avant de claquer des doigts, il s'excusa à voix haute pour être aussi manipulateur pour un ange.

Dès que ses doigts claquèrent et que le bruit eut résonné dans tout le hall, le téléphone de Leon sonna, et il dut s'excuser pour répondre.

Là était sa chance. Tino courut en direction de la porte donnant sur la cour et rejoignit Emil. Il l'interpela avec un enthousiasme certain, mais cela sembla effrayé l'esseulé qui, instinctivement, sauta sur ses deux pieds. Il avait lâché son encas qui tomba dans sa boite bleue, pourtant ses poings étaient serrés et bien mis en avant, comme s'il était prêt à frapper, ou plutôt, à se protéger.

« Du calme, hé, je suis pas là pour te racketter.

-Tino ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? s'écria Emil tandis que les muscles de ses bras et visages se détendaient visiblement. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Calme-toi, je te dis. Je veux juste une réponse à une question. S'il te plait, juste ça, et après je te laisse tranquille. Promis !

-Tu m'avais pas déjà promis ça pour autre chose ?

-Euh… j'en sais trop rien. Bon, s'il te plait, une toute _toute_ petite question…

-… Vas-y...

-La personne qui t'a attaqué… est-ce qu'elle a un signe distinctif qu'elle partage avec toutes les autres personnes qui t'ont déjà attaqué ? »

Emil passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il prit une profonde inspiration, hésita quelques secondes, mais prit finalement la parole :

« Si je me souviens bien, c'était une sorte de tatouage à chaque fois. La même forme, un truc noir en forme d'oiseau. C'était petit et ils l'avaient pas tous au même endroit. Voilà, t'es content ? Tu peux te barrer maintenant ?

-Ce que je comprends pas, c'est que la police ne les ait jamais retrouvés.

-Je sais pas pourquoi ils restent introuvables, d'accord ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille, toi compris ! »

Emil remballa rapidement ses affaires et semblait bien agité. Il cherchait quelqu'un du regard, certainement Leon, mais son petit-ami semblait parti assez loin.

Ne mords pas la main qui te nourrit, aurait bien répondu Tino s'il avait été d'humeur à contrarier Emil, mais celui-ci méritait largement la tranquillité qu'il exigeait. Tino se contenta alors d'un sourire innocent, tandis qu'il se dirigeait dans la direction exactement opposée à la sortie (ainsi Emil fut forcé de lui indiquer clairement comment sortir), et une fois sorti de cette université, il décida de prendre l'air.

Aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire quelques minutes environ, avant d'aller retrouver l'un de ses autres clients. C'était ça qu'il détestait dans ce genre de missions : on lui donnait peu de clients, mais au final, il devait s'occuper de toute la famille et plus si affinités.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de se plaindre, il aimait tellement les humains que ce serait trahir ce en quoi il croit au plus profondément de lui de toute façon, mais parfois… juste parfois… il détestait la stupidité ou la naïveté des humains, tout en étant persuadé que c'était ce qu'il aimait le plus chez eux. Sinon, en quoi son travail serait-il intéressant ?

Tout ça pour dire qu'être le plus lucide était et satisfaisant et extrêmement frustrant.

Rien qu'en y pensant, Tino se sentait, assez ironiquement, pousser des ailes. Il avait une façon d'aimer les humains… très personnelles. L'amour angélique porté aux humains est censé être le plus pur, sans aucune passion ni démesure. Tino savait qu'il dérogeait légèrement à la règle, on lui avait reproché qu'il avait le cœur en feu, mais ce n'était qu'un avantage à ses yeux. Malgré le ridicule pincement au cœur qu'il avait en quittant ses clients, ses émotions puissantes l'aidaient à prendre à cœur leurs situations, et alors il réfléchissait intelligemment, pour résoudre les soucis avec habileté et compassion.

Enfin, il était le meilleur ange du monde, c'est pour ça que le Ciel faisait l'impasse sur ses sentiments, car sans lui, le monde aurait peut-être fini en miettes quatre… plutôt cinq fois.

Tino aurait adoré continuer sa petite balade, mais il se sentait appelé autre part, et ce genre d'intuition ne devait pas être ignorée. Quelque chose devait clocher avec l'un de ses clients, alors il claqua des doigts. C'était une bien courte pause que celle qu'il prit à l'instant… bon, si c'était là son idée d'une pause, c'est qu'il avait _vraiment_ besoin de vacances.

* * *

Il réapparut devant une demeure qui avait des allures de manoir. Spacieuse, blanche, avec un jardin richement décoré et aussi vaste que la fortune de sa propriétaire. Tino se dirigea vers le portail d'entrée verdâtre et s'apprêtait à utiliser la sonnette électronique avant d'apercevoir, à travers la fenêtre, un homme s'énerver contre un meuble. Regardant de plus près, il vit Gilbert frapper violemment un oreiller duveteux.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'autre signe. Il claqua des doigts et le portail s'ouvrit avec un clic sonore. Il le passa, le referma derrière lui et marcha discrètement jusqu'à une autre fenêtre, d'où il avait moins de chances d'être vu. Personne ne semblait gambader dans le jardin, fort heureusement. Tino se planqua entre une tondeuse à gazon et un buisson proprement taillé et leva la tête suffisamment pour pouvoir observer la scène. Un nouveau claquement de doigt lui permit d'entendre également, et cette technique de voyeurisme discret lui était souvent pratique lors de ses missions.

La scène était floue. Un homme, pas très grand, à lunettes et aux allures d'aristocrate, se tenait rigidement. Il avait les mains dans le dos. Son visage exprimait un dégout intense. Habillé d'un veston bleu et d'un pantalon nettement repassé bleu foncé, il portait en chaussures des bottines noires très sérieuses. La cravate qui couronnait son cou était durement serrée et était aussi sombre que les traits de son visage. Un grain de beauté unique près de sa bouche augmentait la rudesse et la sévérité de sa figure.

Ses yeux étaient concentrés sur un autre homme que Tino connaissait bien mieux. Gilbert, vêtu d'un teeshirt jaune canari et d'un pantalon noir, s'échauffait contre le mobilier. Il passait régulièrement une main agacée dans ses cheveux blancs luisants, serrait les poings comme prêt à frapper et avait la mâchoire si serrée qu'il devait en avoir mal. Tout son corps semblait pulser au rythme des battements de son cœur, comme emporté par un élan d'adrénaline à chaque battement.

Entre eux était une femme, plus petite. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui atteignaient le bas de son dos. Deux mèches encadraient son visage grave. Ses yeux noisette restaient durs envers les deux hommes qui la jouxtaient. Elle se tenait la tête haute, élancée et rayonnante de pouvoir. On voyait au premier regard qu'elle était celle qui décidait, et aucun des deux hommes autour d'elle n'osait la contredire. Ils ne l'approchaient pas, et pourtant, semblaient y être très attirés.

Elle inspirait le respect et l'obéissance, ce qui donna à Tino un frisson de frayeur quand qu'elle tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction, mais elle semblait seulement s'intéresser à Gilbert, et ne l'avait certainement pas vu lui. Enfin, il espérait.

« Gilbert, fit-elle avec froideur, je t'interdis de lui parler ainsi. On peut savoir ce qui te rend aussi émotionnel en ce moment ? Tu t'acharnes sur lui comme si tu avais peur. C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Tu le sais très bien Eliza, fais pas la conne avec moi !

-À moi aussi, tu me parles sur un autre ton, ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement, prête à sortir les poings. Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de l'attaquer. Je n'ai plus le droit d'apprécier la composition d'un ami talentueux, maintenant ?

-Eliza, tu… Tu sais très bien comment il est, quand t'as le dos tourné, c'est à moi qu'il fait des signes d'irrespect ! C'est à moi qu'il promet de me voler ma femme, de me voler ce qui lui soi-disant, lui appartient depuis toujours ! Tu dois arrêter de le voir lui, tu le sais !

-Je t'ai toujours fait confiance Gilbert, mais si c'est pour insulter mes amis que tu es revenu, tu peux ressortir immédiatement.

-Tu lui fais plus confiance à lui qu'à moi, alors ?

-Vu ton attitude, tu ne devrais pas être étonné. Depuis que Marco et sa famille sont partis, tu te soules à la première occasion, tu n'arrêtes pas de parler d'eux et tu te mets presque à pleurer dès que je mentionne _son_ prénom. Tu crois que je l'ai pas vu, ton petit jeu ? Tu me prends pour plus stupide que toi, c'est ça ? Sauf qu'il va falloir te faire une raison. Tu ne peux pas l'aimer lui et moi en même temps. Fais ton choix. Va le retrouver, je t'en prie. Je ne te retiens pas. Aime-le et sors de cette maison, et n'y reviens jamais. Si tu sors d'ici, notre mariage est fini, terminé, et tu seras libre pour aller niquer un homme heureux et marié. Si tu restes, jure-moi sur la tête de Feliciano que tu n'as de sentiments et d'yeux que pour moi. »

Tino arrivait bien tard dans la dispute, voilà déjà l'ultimatum qui allait changer le cours de la vie de Gilbert. Mentalement, Tino se répétait « reste, reste, reste ». Gilbert ne devait pas partir. Il devait rester et s'expliquer calmement, jurer que sa femme était la seule de sa vie et que…

Il sortit. Simplement, sans un bruit, il quitta la demeure. Toute la tension accumulée dans le salon luxueux disparut. Elizabetha se tourna vers son ami et lui donna un sourire fatigué et attristé. Quelques larmes coulèrent, mais après une petite minute, elle se reprit et demanda à entendre la suite de l'œuvre de son ami.

Tino n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il courut en direction du portail qui s'ouvrit à nouveau pour lui et se dirigea là où Gilbert était parti. Il courut quelques minutes et trouva l'albinos assis sur un banc isolé. Il avait le visage enfoui entre ses mains et sanglotait bruyamment. Son corps tressaillait à chaque sanglot déchirant, sa voix craquant violemment.

Il semblait inconsolable et au bord du gouffre. Tino ne comprenait pas.

Il était sorti volontairement. Cela signifiait-il qu'il avait une affaire avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa femme ? Qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'avant ? Il venait d'agréer à la fin de leur mariage !

Tino s'avança silencieusement et s'assit à côté de lui, mettant une main fragile sur son dos dans l'espoir vain d'atténuer sa tristesse.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Gilbert pour reprendre son souffle, sans que ses larmes ne cessent, pour voir que Tino se trouvait à ses côtés. Ses yeux rouges au naturel et encore rougis par les larmes lui donnaient un air vampirique, voire de mort-vivant.

« Tu reviens de chez toi ?

-De chez ma femme.

-Ça s'est mal passé, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait partir ?

-Elle m'a demandé de jurer sur la tête de Feliciano que je n'aimais qu'elle. J'ai pas pu.

-Tu en aimes une autre ?

-J'en aime _un_ autre...

-Qui donc ?

-Un garçon que je connais depuis toujours. Il est marié, mais je peux pas ne pas penser à lui.

-Tu m'es bien désespéré, pauvre Gilbert.

-Ah… tu trouves ?

-Mettre tous tes espoirs de vie dans un homme déjà marié et briser ton mariage pour quelqu'un qui jamais ne te rendra ton amour, c'est bien triste. Tu l'aimes toujours, Elizabetha, non ?

-Ou… ouais, je suppose.

-Alors il va falloir te faire une raison. Jamais Lovino ne t'aimera en retour, alors qu'Eliza te considère comme l'amour de sa vie et est dévastée que tu sois parti aussi simplement.

-C… Comment tu sais qu'il s'appelle Lovino ?

-Oh, j'ai dit ça au hasard. Alors c'est vraiment son prénom ? Ouah, je suis plutôt chanceux, non ?

-Joue pas à ça avec moi, c'est pas un prénom super courant. Il existe même pas d'ailleurs, à part pour lui. Comment tu sais ? s'énerva Gilbert.

-Trente ans, frère de Feliciano et Marcello, neveu de Francis et petit-fils de Marco. Il est marié à Antonio Vargas, qui a pris son nom, trente-huit ans. Il est secrétaire et son mari comédien.

-Qui t'a dit ça ? s'écria Gilbert, le corps secoué par des sanglots destructeurs.

-Le bon dieu, tiens. Il a de bonnes infos, tu sais ça ? »

Tino eut un sentiment étrange. Parfois, le Ciel, en effet, lui communiquait des informations sans crier gare pour qu'il puisse les utiliser à son avantage et à celui de son client, mais là… Le Ciel n'avait pas agi. Ces informations venaient de lui, de son propre cerveau, et il ne savait pas pourquoi il le savait.

« Arrête de plaisanter… s'étouffa Gilbert entre deux sanglots. Je suis pas d'humeur… Je suis juste… tellement déboussolé. Je sais plus ce que je veux, et je peux plus me cacher non plus, j'en peux plus de vivre loin d'elle…

-Et t'en peux plus de vivre loin de _lui_ aussi, c'est ça ? »

Il y eut un silence entrecoupé seulement par les sanglots plaintifs et lamentables de Gilbert. Il acquiesçait à travers ses larmes, comme s'il se dégoutait lui-même de sa réponse. Son cœur se fissurait en deux, une partie pour sa bienaimée, l'autre pour son amour interdit, rien ne lui restait, et lorsqu'il fallait faire les comptes à la fin, il se retrouvait avec un cœur qui n'était plus sien et une tristesse qui ne finissait pas.

« Tu as raison, continua Tino en caressant le dos Gilbert avec affection. Tu peux plus te cacher. Il faut que tu sois honnête avec toi-même.

-Mais je me sens comme un traitre d'aimer une autre personne qu'elle !

-Aussi bizarre que ça paraisse, Gil, ça arrive dans les couples. Parfois, on dérive, même dans l'amour le plus parfait.

-Et comment je peux arrêter mes propres sentiments ? Comment, hein ? s'agaça-t-il contre lui-même, grinçant des dents.

-Parfois ils disparaissent au fil du temps, parfois il faut vivre avec. Le plus important, c'est que tu crées de la distance entre la personne pour laquelle tu ne veux plus rien ressentir… À toi de voir. Qui compte le plus à tes yeux, c'est la question. Réfléchis-y.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… »

Tino ne répondit pas et resta assis en silence à ses côtés. Gilbert semblait prendre du réconfort en la présence de Tino et frissonnait sous la main caressante qu'il passait le long de son dos, dans l'espoir de taire ces sanglots vainement plaintifs.

Tino se leva brusquement et indiqua à Gilbert qu'il fallait rentrer, maintenant. Il était presque onze heures, il fallait déjeuner et Tino détestait déjeuner seul. Mathias et Lukas mangeaient au travail, Emil et Peter à l'école, alors il ne lui restait que Gilbert. Et puis, un déjeuner était toujours plus agréable à deux, Gilbert avait besoin de soutien émotionnel, de surcroit.

Gilbert lui montra le chemin du retour et s'engagea dans une discussion futile pour se changer les idées, songea Tino, qui n'appréciait guère ce genre de discutailleries mais qui participa néanmoins.

« Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? s'enquit Tino.

-Là, maintenant ? Rien. Avant, j'étais garagiste.

-Et pourquoi plus rien, maintenant?

-J'ai eu un accident il y a quelques mois, et ça m'empêche de faire ce genre de boulot, c'est tout. Théoriquement, j'ai même pas le droit de jouer au jardinier, mais c'est soit ça, soit j'explose d'ennui. Ça gênait pas Eliza que je perde mon travail… elle peut faire vivre une famille entière juste avec les revenus qu'elle fait.

-Perdre ton travail t'oblige à passer plus de temps avec elle, pas vrai ?

-Bah, ouais, évidemment. Je restais à la maison et je nettoyais… ça me plaisait, en fait.

-C'est certainement ça qui a déclenché votre dispute. Vous passiez tellement de temps l'un avec l'autre, bien sûr que ça allait devenir insoutenable à un moment. Au final, vous pouviez plus vous saquer, et ensuite, le divorce... »

En entendant ce mot, Gilbert eut un sanglot violent, qu'il parvint à dompter. Il avait les yeux grand ouverts et rougeoyants, de nature mais surtout à cause de ses larmes précédentes.

« Si tu trouves un nouveau boulot, continua Tino avec l'impression de s'aventurer sur un chemin sinueux, tu retrouveras une vie normale, et elle avec. T'aurais d'autres amis que… disons, Mathias, qui bosse pour elle, ou les Vargas. Passe plus de temps avec tes meilleurs amis, et laisse-la avec les siens. Ensuite, en dernier, dernier recours, vous pourriez dormir séparément.

-Tu penses vraiment que tout ça marcherait ?

-J'en suis convaincu et persuadé.

-D'accord… bon, et toi ? s'enquit-il en tentant de retrouver confiance en lui. Qu'est-ce que tu te fous dans ce coin paumé ?

-Moi ? Je… visite, oui. Je suis pas babysitteur à plein-temps, c'est évident…

-Et tu vis où, normalement ?

-Oh, loin, très loin. Tu connaitrais pas, c'est pas très grave. »

Ils tinrent cette petite discussion jusque chez les Køhler – ou peu importe leurs noms –, et entreprirent de déjeuner ensemble, tout en plaisantant sur de nombreux sujets. Sans s'en apercevoir, Tino aborda le sujet des résidents de la maisonnette. Quand il se rendit que c'était le Ciel qui agissait à sa place pour lui remettre en tête la mission qu'il avait à accomplir, il eut un grognement inaudible, mais accepta de reprendre quelque peu de sérieux pour mieux s'informer. Vraiment, le Ciel semblait détester qu'il s'amusât ou prît du plaisir dans ses missions.

« T'es sûr qu'ils sont seulement amis ? questionna Tino avec un regard perçant. J'ai des doutes.

-J'en sais rien, à vrai dire. C'est vrai que, maintenant que tu le dis… C'est bizarre qu'ils aient tous les trois le même nom de famille… mais, ils ont bien une raison.

-Quand même… quelque chose cloche. Et puis, ce Berwald… pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est toujours pas rentré ? Pourquoi il a laissé son fils adoptif ici en envoyant une seule lettre, et pas d'autre message ?

-Bon, écoute, soupira Gilbert en relâchant ses couverts emmaillotés de spaetzles, tu fais confiance à personne ici, c'est ça ? C'est des types bien, arrête de te prendre la tête et mêle-toi plutôt de ce qui te regarde.

-C'est en ignorant le problème qu'il grossit jusqu'à exploser, et ça fait bien plus mal », philosopha Tino sur un ton innocent.

Gilbert le zyeuta avec impatience, comme s'il se retenait de dire quelque chose, comme si un je-ne-sais-quoi le dérangeait. Tino ne manqua pas cette expression sur son visage et en prit note. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait de s'occuper de ses affaires, mais il n'en avait que faire. C'était son travail de s'occuper des autres, il ne reculait devant rien. Oui, il était du genre à ne pas avoir froid aux yeux et à se frotter à plus fort que lui, mais être un ange aidait beaucoup, surtout puisque cela signifiait qu'on avait le Ciel de son côté.

Une force divine était toujours un avantage certain.

Le repas se déroula par la suite dans un silence religieux qui mit Gilbert mal à l'aise, mais Tino s'en accommoda facilement et apprécia les spaetzles à leur juste valeur. Le repas terminé, Tino s'occupa de la vaisselle et laissa Gilbert à ses activités, peu importe ce qu'elles pouvaient bien être.

Les humains avaient besoin qu'on leur remonte les bretelles et qu'on leur explique les choses, mais parfois, comme ici, il fallait les laisser songer à la question pour qu'ils puissent se faire leur propre idée. Certaines fois, ils étaient durs de la feuille et longs à la détente, c'était d'ailleurs la cause principale des disputes humaines. Enfin, que voulez-vous, les anges palliaient à ces défauts.

Alors que Tino se perdait dans la vaisselle, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec un « c'est moi » presque murmuré de Lukas. Tino reposa l'assiette qu'il frottait et s'essuya les mains dans le chiffon le plus proche pour accueillir Lukas. Le professeur marcha à la cuisine et, en apercevant Tino, lui fit un simple signe de tête. Bon, qu'il ait fait la vaisselle ne semblait pas impressionner Lukas.

C'était bien dommage, Tino voulait le caresser dans le sens du poil pour lui extirper les informations dont il avait besoin. Oh, les humains étaient simples à corrompre, il trouverait un autre moyen.

Suivant Lukas qui se dirigeait vers le salon, il tenta une discussion :

« Tu rentres si tôt du travail ?

-C'est comme ça les mardis, répondit Lukas si directement que Tino eut l'impression de se prendre un mur.

-Ah, je vois… Et ça s'est bien passé, sinon ?

-Oui », s'étonna Lukas en haussant les épaules à la question.

Lukas entra dans sa chambre pour y poser son sac et son manteau. Revenant dans le salon, il ouvrit un placard visiblement administratif et en sortit un tas de papiers officiels, ignorant royalement Tino qui, pourtant, le regardait lourdement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? s'enquit curieusement Tino en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

-L'inscription d'Emil à son université. »

Vu sa façon de répondre, Tino songea que Lukas avait passé une sale matinée, ou bien les questions incessantes de Tino lui tapaient sur le système. Tino n'avait pas l'intention d'améliorer son humeur, alors il claqua discrètement des doigts et une feuille se détacha du reste et tomba aux pieds de Tino. Il se proposa immédiatement pour la ramasser et la rendre à Lukas mais ne put s'empêcher de lire ce qu'il y vit écrit en norvégien avant.

« C'est… un acte de mariage ? s'étonna Tino. Entre… Mathias et toi ? »

Lukas se releva et, posant sa pile de papiers sur la table du salon, arracha des mains de Tino l'acte officiel et le replaça avec les autres froidement. Il observa Tino avec un regard noir et une stature sévère.

« Vous êtes mariés ? osa demander Tino alors qu'il risquait fortement de se faire réprimander. Depuis longtemps ?

-Un an seulement, fit Lukas avec réticence. On pourrait changer de sujet ?

-Non, ça m'intéresse ! s'enthousiasma faussement Tino. Pourquoi Emil et toi avez le même nom de famille que Mathias ? Emil n'est pas marié à une Køhler, si ?

-Assez avec tes questions, déclara Lukas sur un ton neutre. Je n'ai pas à te répondre. »

Tino ne dit rien d'autre et commença à réfléchir tandis que Lukas s'installait sur l'ordinateur du salon. Le silence était ponctué seulement par le bruit de doigts sur les touches du clavier. Le tas de papiers officiels était resté sur la petite table, et qui savait ce qui pouvait bien se cacher entre ces feuilles...

Les engrenages de l'esprit de Tino tournaient furieusement. Donc Lukas et Mathias étaient bel et bien mariés, et vu la langue de l'acte officiel, cela s'était produit en Norvège. Lukas était donc retourné en Norvège… malgré les assaillants potentiels ? Peut-être qu'ils avaient été attaqués, là-bas. Tino ne pouvait pas le savoir. À cette pensée, Tino eut une illumination : bien sûr qu'ils y avaient été attaqués !

Cela faisait sens : en retournant en Norvège, ils ont ravivé la flemme vengeresse de leur ennemi qui a pu les retrouver grâce à leur bref retour, et ainsi il a gardé trace d'eux jusqu'ici, en Allemagne. Et ils s'en prennent au plus faible des deux, pour faire craquer le chef. Pour qu'il se rende lui-même. Donc ils attaquent Emil.

Donc Lukas était dans une impasse. Dans l'espoir de changer de vie dans un autre pays, il avait foutu en l'air son propre plan. Peut-être ne le savait-il même pas… Après tout, il avait eu recours à la police, et a eu être bien désespéré pour les appeler ! Avec cette histoire de noms de famille, ils devaient être pas mal illégaux, même si toute cette affaire a pu s'être tassée avec le temps, la petite famille qu'ils formaient risquait gros… Ils jouaient gros, tout cela pour la sécurité d'Emil.

« J'ai nettoyé ta chambre pendant ton absence, fit semblant de songer à voix haute Tino. Une boite m'est tombée dessus, d'un placard du haut.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait de cette boite ? s'échauffa Lukas, se raidissant subitement contre le dossier de sa chaise, finissant même par se lever.

-Je l'ai… ouverte. Et j'ai trouvé des articles de journaux très intéressants, des cartes d'identité norvégiennes… Plein de trucs, quoi. »

Lukas resta silencieux, prenant pleinement conscience de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il resta debout, raide, impassible. Il marcha jusqu'au canapé et s'assit à côté de Tino. Sa voix fut glaciale, et Tino la reçut comme un stalactite planté dans le cœur.

« T'es quoi ? Un espion, un policier en couverture, un homme de main ? s'enquit-il.

-Aucun des trois. Je suis le babysitteur de Peter, moi, c'est tout.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'intéresses à tout ça ? Notre vie se déroule correctement jusqu'ici, je ne te laisserai pas tout gâcher. Ne songe même pas à prévenir la po...

-Je ne veux rien gâcher, moi. Je veux juste me renseigner, peut-être vous aider. Il doit bien y avoir une solution à vos problèmes familiaux, non ? Est-ce qu'Emil… sait, tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il sait d'où il vient et ce que tu caches au reste du monde ?

-Il sait seulement ce qu'il a à savoir…

-Et ça consiste en quoi ? Il a quand même vingt-trois ans, c'est un adulte dans… je crois, la totalité des pays du monde ! Tu ne peux pas dire que tout se déroule bien pour vous quand Emil ignore ses origines.

-Plus il y a de personnes dans la confidence, plus il y a de chances que quelqu'un vende la mèche.

-Mais là ce n'est pas une personne lambda, c'est ton frère ! Ton frère de sang, tu l'as emmené avec toi de Norvège jusqu'ici, dans une bourgade paumée de Rhénanie-Palatinat pour vous cacher d'assassins, tu l'as protégé jusqu'à ses vingt-trois ans, assez pour qu'il puisse aller à l'université de son choix étudier ce qu'il veut. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour son avenir, mais ses émotions, Lukas ? Ses sentiments ?

-Que sais-tu de ce qu'il pense ? grogna-t-il avec dédain.

-Tout le monde sait ce qu'il pense de toi, même toi, sauf que tu veux pas te l'avouer. Il a peur de toi, peur de te parler, marre de vivre dans l'angoisse d'être attaqué, il a l'impression que tu ne fais rien, ça, c'est un tort de sa part, mais il t'en veut quand même énormément. Éclaire-le. Explique-lui. »

La lèvre inférieure que Lukas se mordillait avait été libérée, mais tremblait désormais subtilement, agitée par une passion ardente. Lukas décroisa les bras et les laissa tomber de chaque côté du corps, s'avachissant presque sur le canapé, lui qui semblait mettre un pont d'honneur à maintenir une stature correcte.

Sa voix grave, très suave, était agitée par ses émotions qu'il avait, pour une fois, du mal à dissimuler.

« Alors il me déteste. Ce n'est pas nouveau », fit-il en tentant de garder la tête froide. Il se releva et, chancelant légèrement, se dirigea vers un autre placard du salon. Il en sortit un album-photo familial qu'il posa sur les genoux de Tino avec nonchalance.

« C'est là que tu te trompes. Malgré tout cela, il t'aime. Plus que tout, il t'aime, et il sait que tu l'aimes aussi, continua Tino en ouvrant l'album-photo sans trop réfléchir. Vous avez juste tous les deux… d'étranges moyens de le montrer, mais ça vous empêche pas vous aimer. Sa colère est injustifiée, mais c'est parce qu'il ne comprend pas. Si tu lui expliquais, tout simplement, d'où il venait… Juste cette chose. Il comprendrait. Tu es sa seule famille, il n'a que toi sur qui se reposer, ne le laisse pas tomber.

-Il ne comprendrait pas. Il me prendrait pour un fou. »

Tino se tut et se concentra enfin sur l'album-photo qui lui fut donné. La première page, déjà, était parsemée de photos en noir et blanc. Un couple, principalement, avec un nourrisson dans les bras de la femme.

« C'est moi, là, indiqua Lukas après un moment, posant son index sur le nourrisson. Et eux, nos parents, tués il y a vingt ans. Je n'ai pas de photo d'eux avec Emil, je n'ai jamais pu en récupérer. »

Il tourna la page pour Tino et regarda longtemps les nouvelles photos avec un air mélancolique.

« Après, c'est seulement des photos d'Emil et moi, précisa-t-il. Lui et moi en cavale, lui et moi après avoir retrouvé Mathias, lui et moi qui vivions dans la rue… Il était encore si petit, et je n'avais rien pour le faire vivre. Je travaillais comme je pouvais, je faisais la manche et je ne mangeais presque rien, le peu que j'avais, c'était pour lui. Il a appris à marcher dans une ruelle sombre de Hambourg, entre des poubelles. Il était en retard sur tous les autres enfants, parce qu'il était sous-nourri, mais je n'en savais rien. J'étais content ce jour-là, parce qu'il grandissait, mais ça voulait aussi dire qu'il allait comprendre notre situation. Parfois, il pleurait pour nos parents, et je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre que "moi, je suis là", mais ça le faisait simplement pleurer plus fort… Puis lorsque Mathias a eu dix-huit ans, la fortune de sa famille lui a fait acheter cette maison. Il m'a retrouvé, avec Emil, et m'a ramené ici. Berwald vivait déjà ici, et comme je n'avais nulle part ailleurs, je suis resté. J'ai expliqué à Mathias ma situation, et je me suis fait passer pour un ami de la famille de Mathias qui a pris soin d'Emil, que j'ai fait passer pour un Køhler disparut il y a longtemps. Ses parents m'ont aidé et, au bout d'un moment, j'ai obtenu les papiers pour Emil. Ils ont pas cherché à faire de tests ADN à l'époque… et puis vu l'agitation de la chute du mur, personne n'a rien remarqué. Moi, j'ai réussi à obtenir un visa grâce à l'argent des parents de Mathias, parce qu'ils avaient des connexions. Mon dossier est loin d'être légal, mais ça s'est entassé avec les années. Je peux pas me permettre de _trop_ d'impliquer la police dans mes affaires. En plus, je suis professeur, si je me retrouve avec un casier judiciaire, c'en est fini de mon travail. L'année dernière, j'ai demandé Mathias en mariage, sauf qu'ici, c'est pas légal. Alors on s'est mariés en Norvège pour faire disparaitre mon nom de famille et ici, on a signé un pacte de _Lebenspartnerschaft_ , et j'ai pris son nom. »

Lukas se frotta les tempes et se pinça le nez, yeux fermés. Malgré ces révélations, malgré ses sentiments partagés envers Tino, il restait d'une froideur et d'un calme exemplaire. Tino était impressionné et intrigué…

« Mais ce mariage et cette union civile… C'est uniquement pour te cacher ? Il n'y a vraiment aucun autre sentiment entre Mat et toi ?

-Ça, c'est pas très important…

-Je pense que si. Il t'a sauvé d'une vie de mendicité, il t'a soutenu dans tes procédures illégales, il a accepté de t'épouser et de s'unir à toi pour te protéger… Beaucoup n'auraient jamais osé et t'auraient abandonné plutôt, tu ne penses pas ?

-Si. Je m'en rends compte, mais ce n'est pas important. Là, tout de suite, le problème, c'est Emil, pas moi.

-Justement, à ce sujet… J'ai été le voir et je lui ai soutiré une information importante. Une qui devrait te faire réagir… Ses assaillants avaient tous le même signe distinctif. Un tatouage d'oiseau noir, le même, à chaque fois. »

Lukas ferma les yeux et cacha son visage entre ses mains quelques secondes. Il était si immobile, comme pétrifié, que Tino le crut parti en transe, mais une petite bousculade le ramena à la réalité rapidement, comme si rien ne s'était produit.

« Je… je m'en doutais. Ce sont les membres de ce gang qui ont abattu nos parents. La police ne peut rien faire contre eux, mais… moi non plus. »

Tino eut un sourire empathique. Il avait déjà une petite idée, il fallait seulement… le motiver. Oui, de la motivation et de la bonne humeur !

« Alors il nous faut de l'aide ! Qui aurait une sorte de réseau capable d'empêcher tout cela ? Elizabetha a de l'argent, elle pourrait…

-Je ne demanderai pas d'aide à Elizabetha. Ou à qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs.

-Pourtant, c'est la seule solution pour sauver Emil… Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. »

Tino n'apprécia pas vraiment la réponse abrupte de Lukas. Il devait prendre le temps de réfléchir, au lieu de refuser directement une proposition, si je me permets, extrêmement intelligente.

Lukas resta silencieux et se releva. Il marcha un peu dans le salon, en pleine réflexion, et tant mieux. Tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas, Tino l'observa pudiquement. Il se permit une observation rigoureuse mais discrète : il était mince, de taille moyenne avec un corps assez carré, bien que ses épaules fussent plutôt coulantes. Il avait une pomme d'Adam proéminente mais qui restait inaperçue, puisque l'attention du spectateur était toujours amenée ailleurs. Le scintillement de la croix qui retenait ses cheveux, ses yeux d'un bleu profond, son visage plein.

Son nez était petit mais pointu, ses lèvres minces et privées de couleur, on pouvait avoir du mal à les distinguer du reste de sa peau, impossible de savoir où elles s'arrêtaient clairement. Sa bouche, en général, était petite, ce qui donnait à ses joues encore plus de valeur qu'elles n'en avaient déjà. Sa peau claire, semblable à celle d'Emil, n'avait en imperfection qu'une marque de couleur différente près de l'oreille gauche, comme une cicatrice. Il n'était pas rasé à la perfection, mais le peu de barbe qu'il semblait avoir était tellement clair qu'il passait inaperçu aux yeux lambdas. Heureusement que Tino avait entrainé les siens.

Ses bras et jambes avaient l'air d'être un minimum musclés, ou bien il avait tellement la peau sur les os qu'on ne pouvait faire la différence, mais c'était peu probable. Il était plus sûr d'affirmer qu'il faisait un peu de sport.

Sur sa nuque retombaient des cheveux blonds très ondulés. Ils formaient, sur le côté droit de son visage, une mèche ondulée qui le rajeunissait d'une dizaine d'années au moins. Les seuls signes d'âge visibles sur son visage étaient les rides légères sur son front, et encore, celles-ci se fondaient tellement dans le décor de sa peau qu'on pouvait difficilement lui donner trente-sept ans. À vrai dire, à côté de son frère, il ne faisait guère plus âgé…

« La seule solution, déclara-t-il brusquement en arrêtant sa ronde, c'est de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un avec un réseau, tu as... raison.

-Oui, et donc ? Tu ne veux pas de l'aide d'Elizab…

-Le père Vargas. Il en connait des gens, partout en Europe, mais surtout ici.

-Ah bon ? Ce fameux Marco dont tout le monde me parle sans arrêt ?

-Il a sa célébrité ici… Il a engendré des gens du spectacle tout aussi célèbres et a bonne réputation.

-Ses enfants sont acteurs ? Quelle famille…

-Je pourrais demander à Mathias de leur demander, songea Lukas en ignorant la remarque.

-Alors ça, c'est toujours le plan qui ne fonctionne pas. Va leur demander toi-même, ça marcherait mieux, tu ne penses pas ?

-J'irai leur demander, agréa-t-il finalement, mais avec Mathias. »

Tino ne trouva rien à redire. Tant qu'il demandait de l'aide, tout allait bien. Grâce à l'aide des Vargas, les assaillants qui en veulent à Emil et son frère seraient stoppés, leur problème serait réglé, et il ne restera plus qu'à les réconcilier, mais vu l'attachement et l'intérêt qu'avait Lukas pour ce frère, cela ne prendrait pas bien longtemps. Il lui vouait un amour infini, il a failli mourir d'inanition pour nourrir son frère, et c'est un acte d'une extrême bonté de cœur ou bien de stupidité, mais les deux étaient souvent liés.

« Mais avant de faire tout ça, s'exclama Tino en se levant du canapé et en tapant des mains, tu vas devoir tout révéler à Emil. Et attention, je ne veux pas de semi-vérité. Tu vas lui avouer tout sur ses origines, d'accord ? Tu vas aussi t'expliquer sur pourquoi la police n'a rien pu faire, bref, la totale.

-Tu as raison… » marmonna Lukas, honteux.

Enfin, « honteux ». Tino n'en savait rien, il avait beaucoup de mal à lire les émotions de cet homme, mais il espérait bien qu'il était honteux, sinon, il avait échoué dans sa mission. Tino remarqua malgré tout le comportement de Lukas qui avait changé envers lui. En plus d'avoir des difficultés à s'exprimer, il devait être très timide. Il était très courageux de porter sur ses épaules tout son monde et celui d'Emil, mais il fallait trouver un entredeux à tout cela, et enfin donner au puiné la liberté qu'il mérite.

Tino comprenait cependant les sentiments de Lukas. Il a élevé ce frère avec rien, a tenté de faire de lui quelqu'un de bien, et a vraisemblablement réussi, mais il est toujours dur de se séparer de quelqu'un de si précieux. Emil avait besoin d'air, maintenant, et surtout avait besoin de savoir qui il était vraiment.

Bon, ce problème bientôt réglé, il fallait s'attaquer aux deux autres : la famille de Peter disparue et la femme de Gilbert.

Tino prit congé de Lukas avec un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien, l'observant gravement et avec autant d'apathie que d'habitude.

Cependant, alors que Tino allait s'adresser à Gilbert qui se perdait dans son téléphone, celui de Lukas sonna. La sonnerie, une mélodie de cinq notes, résonna plusieurs secondes avant que Lukas ne parvînt à décrocher.

« Allo ? Mathias ? À la maison. Pourquoi ? »

Puis après, il se tut. Pourtant, aucun son ne venait du récepteur, Tino l'entendait bien. Il semblait figé sur place, pétrifié. Puis la voix de Mathias se fit à nouveau entendre, mais Lukas retira le téléphone de son oreille et raccrocha promptement.

Gilbert, qui avait passé la tête par la porte, fixa étrangement Lukas avant de lui demander quel pouvait être le problème.

« Berwald est revenu, répondit-il simplement en maintenant le regard fixe.

-Vieux, c'est génial ! s'écria Gilbert, enthousiasmé. Ça fait des mois qu'on l'a pas vu, comm…

-Il est aux urgences. Avec Erik. »

Tino eut une grimace douloureuse. Si près de résoudre tous les problèmes, et d'autres se créaient. Il espérait sincèrement que Berwald et Erik étaient vivants et le resteraient, parce qu'une mort dans cette famille, et toutes les fondations instables sur lesquelles leurs relations étaient fondées s'effondreraient et ne laisseraient derrière que des amas de haine et de dégout.

En bref, le cauchemar.

Lukas s'empressa de trouver ses clés de voiture et ordonna à Tino de ne rien révéler à Peter pour l'instant. Gilbert monta avec lui dans la voiture, et ils partirent pour l'hôpital.

Tino fut parcouru d'un frisson désagréable. Il semblait n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ses clients, cela le terrifiait. C'était la première fois que tout semblait dégringoler dès qu'il tentait d'agir, et la première fois qu'il avait autant de missions à gérer simultanément. Quelle poisse d'être le meilleur ange du monde, c'était lui qui se coltinait les pires cas. Il gardait néanmoins espoir… il ne pouvait pas perdre espoir. Il allait réussir à reformer une famille soudée, à sauver le mariage de Gilbert et ramener ce mystérieux Berwald au bercail sain et sauf.

Car là était son devoir d'ange gardien.

* * *

 **Rebonjour ! Me revoici, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Maintenant, les explications :**

 **-Il est possible que Marcello et Peter aient été dans la même école en même temps, car l'action se déroule en Allemagne. Les écoles en Allemagne englobent le CM2 jusqu'à la Terminale (pour le système français), donc si Marcello est passé à l'université, il a quitté l'école !**

 **-Les** **spaetzles, ou spätzles, sont des pâtes sud-allemandes traditionnelles. On en mange surtout en Rhénanie-Palatinat (là où se déroule l'action).**

 **-La _Schultüte_ est un cône rempli de matériel scolaire et de bonbons que les parents offrent aux enfants germaniques pour leur premier jour d'école. C'est une sorte de rite, et il arrive très souvent qu'on prenne l'enfant en photo ! Voilà pourquoi on voit Emil, Peter et son frère avec une Schultüte sur le frigo.**

 **-Un _Lebenspartnerschaft, Ziviler Solidaritätspakt, etc._ c'est en gros une union civile en Allemagne. C'était la seule solution qu'avaient les couples homosexuels en Allemagne en 2010 (date de l'action), parce que le mariage homosexuel n'était pas encore autorisé, alors qu'il l'était en Norvège depuis 2009.**

 **-Embrasser sur la joue, c'est une tradition romaine/méditerranéenne/ouest-européenne (je dirais même, une tradition romane) qui donc s'exécute en Italie et en France, mais absolument pas en Allemagne, où c'est assez mal vu et vous pouvez vous prendre de très gros vents (expérience personnelle).**


	3. Les anges doivent être réparés

Tino était dans une humeur curieusement indescriptible. Il était quelque peu perdu, et avait grande difficulté à garder ses idées claires. Une confusion indicible brouillait ses perceptions.

Il marchait dans la rue avec une mine rêveuse. En tant qu'ange, il avait de très lourdes responsabilités. Il se devait de devenir un pilier fondateur dans un groupe, qu'il devînt une oreille ouverte à tous, tout en prenant les meilleures décisions. Il est compliqué pour les humains de détester les anges, car ils rayonnent d'une énergie spirituelle étonnamment puissante, qui intimide ou ensorcèle.

Les anges étaient pourvus d'un entendement infaillible, ils avaient la connaissance du tout. Ils parlent toutes les langues du monde, même les langues mortes, savent tout du présent et du passé, et c'est à eux qu'incombe la tâche de faire du futur le meilleur qui soit.

Enfin, tout ça c'était dans la théorie. Il n'existait pas d'ange parfait. Tino était celui qui, théoriquement, se rapprochait le plus de la définition, mais en pratique, il était bien différent. Il lui arrivait de faire des erreurs, d'échouer, de remettre ses choix en question…

Il était le plus humain des anges, et c'était ce qui faisait de lui le plus efficace. C'était ce aussi pourquoi il était blâmé, mais ses exploits sur le terrain lui permettaient de rester actif, au lieu d'être refourgué à un rôle beaucoup moins satisfaisant que les humains. Néanmoins, être le plus humain des anges était épuisant. Il était un paradoxe vivant, il s'embrouillait parfois lui-même. Ses instincts angéliques lui dictaient quelque chose d'immoral aux yeux des humains, de privilégier une vie à une autre, d'être sans cœur, sauf qu'il savait qu'il en avait un, qui battait plus ardemment que celui des autres et qui lui donnaient le don de compassion.

Il arriva donc devant l'école de Peter avec un doute qui persistait. Allait-il annoncer la nouvelle au garçonnet ?

Lui qui n'avait pas vu sa famille pendant des mois… lui qui avait tenté seul de soutenir une famille, sur ses épaules de garçon de douze ans, de porter le fardeau comme Atlas porte le monde… Son père était de retour, oui !

Il avait peur de sa réaction. Allait-il hurler de joie ? Fondre en larmes ? Ou pire encore, agir comme si c'était normal, car il s'obligeait à agir comme un « adulte » ?

Tino avait peur de ne pas savoir comment l'aider, il ne voulait pas infliger un tel choc émotionnel à un enfant. De plus, les ordres de Lukas étaient limpides : ne rien lui dire jusqu'à-ce qu'ils découvrent si Berwald était « sain et sauf »… Mais par quelle idiotie a-t-il pu lui ordonner une chose pareille ?

Si jamais le père de cet enfant, qu'il chérissait, était mourant, il se devait de le voir une dernière fois avec une étincelle de vie dans les yeux ! Pas un cadavre à un enterrement, pas un tas de cendres dans une urne hermétique, pas un corps inerte dans un lit d'hôpital… Non, absolument pas !

Alors il devait savoir !

Mais… ce serait peut-être lui donner trop d'espoirs. Si son père était déjà mort ? Et qu'il lui disait qu'il avait été retrouvé ?

Ce serait lui donner trop d'espoirs, cela le détruirait de découvrir la vérité.

Il fallut néanmoins se décider, et en voyant ses yeux d'ange chercher curieusement Tino, il ne douta plus. Il ne put se résoudre à lui dévoiler la vérité. Alors il le salua et lui demanda comment s'était déroulée sa journée, s'il avait pensé à quand inviter ce Marcello, s'il avait appris des choses intéressantes.

La discussion était frivole et sans intérêt. Tino n'y mettait pas du sien, l'esprit trop torturé par ses questionnements moraux. La seule chose qui le sortit de sa rêverie fut Peter qui, sans crier gare, lui demanda, dans une voix doucement fluette, si les anges rêvaient.

« Pas comme dans un rêve la nuit, ajouta-t-il. Mais, dans la vie, vous avez des rêves ? »

Tino fut pris de court par la question. Elle lui sembla tout d'abord purement stupide, parce que c'est le genre de questionnements qu'ont les enfants, mais, finalement, après plus ample considération, il comprit bien ce que la réponse impliquait.

« Non, on ne rêve pas, répondit-il alors.

-Mais, pourquoi ? Vous avez pas de familles, là-haut ? Des amis ? Vous devez bien avoir des plans d'avenir ! Papa en a, lui. »

De la famille ou des amis ? Tino ne pouvait pas répondre à cela. Certes il communiquait avec les autres anges, mais… ils n'avaient pas de société… juste une hiérarchie simple et naturelle. Et puis, dans leur immortalité, ils avaient, de toute façon, toujours la même mission : protéger les Hommes. Pourquoi donc aurait-il des rêves ?

« Et bah… non. Enfin, mon rêve à moi, c'est de protéger les humains comme toi.

-Mais, après ça ? »

Il n'y a pas d'après ! De quoi ce gosse voulait-il bien parler ?! Sa seule résolution est de protéger les humains, et le jour où le Ciel décidera qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de ses services, il disparaitra, c'est tout. Il n'y a absolument rien à expliquer, c'est l'ordre naturel des choses.

Mais les humains aiment se poser ces questions. Et Tino haïssait soudainement l'humanité entière. Un garçon de douze ans, sans grande expérience, comparé à un ange des plus sages vieux de milliers d'années, venait de remettre en cause son existence, son but dans la vie. Pour sa santé mentale, il dut changer de sujet.

« Ton père a des projets d'avenir, tu disais ?

-Oui ! J'ai écouté un soir quand il parlait avec tonton Mat…

-Ils s'entendent bien tous les deux ?

-Ils se connaissent depuis très longtemps… Ils se détestaient avant, Mat me l'a dit. Mais maintenant, je crois qu'il est aussi triste que moi qu'il soit parti. »

Ces mots prononcés, Peter eut un long soupir d'épuisement. Il baissa la tête et chercha la main de Tino avec la sienne, pour la tenir fermement. L'ange, de sa main libre, fit relever la tête du garçonnet pour apercevoir au coin de ses yeux, des larmes qui perlaient.

Il l'assit alors sur un banc du parc le long duquel ils cheminaient, dans un coin reculé. La pénombre se faisait plus intense dans cette zone obscurcie par le feuillage des arbres. On entendait, comme bruit de fond, des pleurs d'enfants qui refusaient de partir, qui s'étaient blessés, ou des nourrissons affamés.

Cette ambiance morose contribua aux larmes de Peter, qui se secoua de sanglots dévastateurs alors. L'atmosphère se dégrada subitement, le jour se couchait. Tino n'eut pas la force de dire à Peter que son père était si proche, dans cette ville, mais en même temps hors de portée. Ses larmes reflétaient le Soleil couchant, des perles d'or qui bénissent le sol sur lequel elles tombent. Il devint bruyant dans sa tristesse, il répétait du charabia entre ses tressaillements, des mots qui se voulaient réconfortant envers lui-même.

On ne peut pas être trop petit pour être malheureux, songea Tino. Il enlaça Peter, dans un état lamentable. Les oncles avec lesquels il vivait ne remplacent pas un père qui semble si important aux yeux du garçonnet. Sa mère biologique inconnue, Tino aurait dû lui proposer de la retrouver, comme à chaque enfant orphelin. C'était souvent l'origine du problème, lorsqu'un parent manquait, mais… égoïstement, Tino choisit de ne pas le faire. Peter n'avait pas besoin d'autre parent s'il était là. Il pouvait lui fournir tout l'amour du monde, tout ce qu'on pouvait donner à un enfant dans une telle situation, auquel il s'identifiait tant.

Il se reconnaissait tellement dans les yeux larmoyants couleur océan.

Il était le plus humain des anges, celui qui éprouvait le plus intensément le malheur, quand il se présentait à lui. Celui qui pleurait les morts dans ses missions, celui qui avait déjà failli abandonner. Des milliers d'années de son histoire étaient logés là, dans les yeux de Peter, comme une flamme qui s'épuisait au fil du temps…

...Il n'allait pas bien. Il avait un problème ! un problème qui se devait d'avoir une solution. Il devait se débarrasser de ses mauvaises émotions, elles allaient l'empêcher de mener à bien cette mission… Il n'était pas humain… ! Enfin, il devait s'en convaincre.

Peter endormi, lové dans ses bras comme un chaton, Tino réfléchit quelques instants. Le paysage qui s'offrait à lui était mourant, les couleurs étaient éphémères, on ne distinguait que l'auréole du Soleil à l'horizon, entre de hauts bâtiments. Tino ne put retenir ses propres larmes devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Pas que la nature fût la cause de son chagrin, mais les émotions qu'elle amplifiait en lui étaient si tumultueuses… D'un geste automatique, il plaça sa main sur son auréole, invisible à tous les humains. Il la détacha et, la prenant devant ses yeux, voyait l'éclat terni avec lequel elle se pavanait. Il crut même qu'elle se fût fêlée, comme un métal usé par la rouille.

Il en encadra le Soleil descendant, il tenta de le reconstituer par la pensée, mais il disparaissait trop vite et bientôt, tout s'assombrit.

Le parallèle qui se traçait si facilement entre sa situation et son auréole le décourageait. Il soupira et, replaçant l'auréole maudite sur son crâne, resserra son étreinte autour de Peter, le sentiment de bienêtre qu'il en tirait le fit rougir. Leur scène était tel un tableau, et alors il claqua des doigts, et tous deux disparurent du banc, sous les yeux effarés de quelque passant.

Il s'était éveillé le premier avec une douleur concentrée au niveau du crâne. Il se trouvait assis sous Peter, sur le fauteuil du salon, le garçon endormi à poings fermés sur lui. Tino avait dû s'endormir bien trop vite, puisque jamais il n'aurait pu fermer l'œil avec un tel poids sur lui fût-il dans un état normal.

Et cette douleur… et les courbatures qu'il éprouvait, ce torticolis malséant… C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir la douleur, un ange ne peut pas avoir mal, il ne pouvait pas tomber malade, que se passait-il ? devenait-il fou ? allait-il disparaitre ? mourir ? une punition divine ?

Il crut s'évanouir de choc, son esprit s'empoisonnait d'idées morbides, et il crut sombrer au désespoir, quand il entendit un bruit dans la cuisine qu'il connaissait bien : une descente d'ange. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Allait-on le punir ? Il connaissait des récits d'anges tombés déchus après avoir ressenti une intense douleur.

Il courut à la cuisine et y vit un homme grand, aux longs cheveux blonds tirés en arrière et aux perçants yeux bleus. Ses traits faciaux étaient durs, très carrés. Il ne souriait pas, ne semblait pas apporter de bonnes nouvelles, et toisa Tino avec dédain. La poussière angélique autour de lui s'évaporait doucement, mais son auréole, rayonnante, l'éblouissait trop. C'était à ce que la sienne se devait de ressembler, pas une… une vieille bague de fiançailles ayant trop vécu. Il était encore si jeune, si ignorant…

« Qui êtes-vous ? questionna-t-il avec précipitation, la voix enrouée.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de poser les questions ici, grogna l'autre ange avec sévérité. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander comment tu peux te laisser emporter aussi facilement avec un enfant ? Tu t'es cru pour son père ? Tu ne peux pas continuer à le traiter comme ton enfant, ni même ton client, puisqu'il n'est pas ton client ! Quel relâchement, quel manque de professionnalisme… »

Vous allez me répéter des choses que je sais déjà ? Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse, exactement ? Avez-vous la solution ?

Il ne put se résoudre à parler ainsi à l'un de ses supérieurs.

« Peter n'est pas mon client… ? s'étonna-t-il alors en s'en rendant compte. Mais il a besoin d'aide, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'allez pas me punir parce que je fais mon travail ? Parce que je viens en aide à un enfant dans le besoin ? Que feriez-vous de moi ?

-Tu serais retiré de cette mission, fussè-je plus aigri. Il serait assigné quelqu'un d'autre à cette famille.

-Je vous l'interdis ! »

Le hurlement qu'il poussa le surprit lui-même. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, et ce n'était pas exclusivement ses sentiments, il le savait ! Il lui manquait un quelque chose d'important. Tellement important qu'il n'arrivait pas à estimer sa valeur. Il était coquillage sans perle précieuse, il était abject, qu'y avait-il à faire ?

« Laissez-moi une chance, parvint-il à prononcer dans son désespoir. J'ai presque terminé, je vous demande juste de me laisser… plus de temps.

-Tu es sous surveillance, maintenant, annonça l'ange comme s'il grondait un enfant. Un seul faux-pas, et tu es réassigné ailleurs. »

Tino allait répliquer, avait même une légitime question, mais son collègue disparut dans une poussière dorée qui elle-même finit par s'évaporer. Tino se sentait hors de son élément, il avait un désir contraire à la nature des anges qui le déstabilisait encore plus. Son cœur battait la chamade, il dut tomber au sol pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, la main serrée sur le cœur comme s'il était prêt à s'envoler, prêt lui aussi à éclater en vapeur fébrile, sur le point de s'effondrer.

Il fallait que tout rentre dans l'ordre, et maintenant. Il allait réveiller Peter et lui dire que son père était rentré, comme tous les bons anges l'auraient fait.

Alors il se releva, claqua des doigts pour faire disparaitre les désagrément physiques du désespoir, puisque Tino n'est pas complètement exempt des problèmes humains, et réveilla délicatement Peter avec une voix qui lui semblait fausse, empruntée à un autre.

Le jeune garçon se frotta les yeux. Il eut un sursaut soudain, à l'idée qu'il avait manqué son réveil pour l'école, qu'il n'était pas dans son lit et absolument pas douché, mais Lukas lui avait demandé de ne pas l'y amener, à l'école, comprenons-nous bien, que d'ici là, il l'aurait prévenu de la situation de Berwald, et qu'il pourrait lui annoncer.

Alors Tino vérifia son téléphone et remarqua bel et bien une notification de Lukas. Un texto qui disait « alles gut, bringt Peter mit, fahr mit dem taxi nach dem krankenhaus, ich bezahle ».

Ah. Pas besoin de taxi pour ça.

« Peter, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. On s'en fiche de l'école

-Mais… j'avais des devoirs importants à rendre !

-Peter, ton père est rentré. »

Un vide se créa alors. Le temps se figea quelques instants. Peter regardait Tino avec de gros yeux. Il resta silencieux trois secondes environ avant de se remettre à pleurer.

« Il est où ? s'enquit-il d'une voix de souris.

-À l'hôpital, mais ne t'en fais pas ! Il va bien et il veut te voir. »

Tino était effrayé. Il parlait à nouveau comme un ange faussement empathique, comme une machine faite pour plaire aux humains. S'il amenait Peter à son père, sa mission se terminerait, et alors… alors il rentrerait. Ni plus, ni moins. Loin des tracas terriens, il partirait ailleurs. Vu son craquage mental, il serait certainement refourgué à des animaux, même à une autre planète, tiens.

Puis Peter explosa en sanglots de joie, qui le faisaient rire et larmoyer en même temps. Et c'est en voyant l'étincelle de vie et d'humanité dans les yeux du garçonnet que Tino prit sur lui-même. S'il pouvait restaurer la joie de vivre d'un enfant si brave et réunir sa famille, alors il ne regretterait pas son propre côté humain. Il serait refourgué ailleurs, d'accord, mais il aura toujours le souvenir de cette mission accomplie à la perfection.

« Maintenant Peter, fit-il, je vais te montrer un de mes tours de magie. Ferme les yeux et fais-moi confiance. »

Au point où il en était, où il risquait de perdre son affectation sur Terre, autant gagner du temps et ravir ce garçon de joie le plus rapidement possible. Il claqua des doigts et tous deux disparurent du salon dans un tintement clair.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent devant l'hôpital, Peter était aux anges. Il courut, Tino suivant, jusqu'à l'accueil, pour demander un « Berwald Oxenstierna ». On lui répondit tout sourire qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre 325, et qu'il s'y trouvait déjà de la famille, là-bas. Peter se repéra rapidement à travers les ailes du bâtiment et Tino suivait comme il pouvait.

Allègrement, il traversa les couloirs en évitant précautionneusement les infirmiers qui voulaient le gronder de déranger l'ordre, mais qui se retinrent en voyant Tino lui courant après. L'ange ne pouvait s'empêcher de balbutier des excuses hâtives à chaque personne renversée, sans s'arrêter pour autant.

Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs unicolores, seulement animés par les rires irrépressibles de Peter, et finalement, après cette course effrénée, lorsqu'ils atteignirent la chambre 325, elle était fermée. Tino entendait des voix à l'intérieur, des voix faiblardes et moroses. Peter, à bout de souffle mais plein de bravoure, s'approcha de la poignée, et lorsqu'il appuya dessus, les voix se turent.

Peter perdit complètement sa vision périphérique. Son regard était concentré sur la poignée, il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire et n'arrivait pas non plus à l'abaisser. Paralysé, la tête lui tournait, l'angoisse, additionnée à son manque de souffle, l'étourdissaient. Déboussolé par toutes ses perceptions, il lâcha la poignée et s'assit contre le mur de la chambre.

Tino posa une main paternelle sur son épaule, pour lui indiquer que tout se déroulerait à merveille, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Cependant, ces mots de courage ne firent qu'empirer son état. Il avait arrêté de rire, de crier d'engouement, seuls de violents sanglots lui déchiraient le corps et sa plainte était si forte qu'elle alerta d'autres patients qui ne jetèrent qu'un œil pour s'assurer de la situation.

Lorsque que des pas se firent entendre de derrière la porte, Peter tenta de se calmer, de reprendre son souffle et de se nettoyer le visage, mais évidemment, rien ne put l'aider. Tino n'agit pas, pour cette fois, pour mieux analyser la réaction de la fam…

Oh. La personne qui venait d'ouvrir la porte n'était pas de la famille qu'il connaissait…

L'homme qui le surplombait avait un regard noir, comme si on venait de le déranger dans son sommeil. Peut-être que c'était la mauvaise chambre ? Peut-être était-ce aussi l'un des hommes les plus séduisants qu'il n'avait jamais vus… quoi ?

Non, aucun rapport. Tino, ressaisis-toi ! Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi rouge, et honteux à la fois, de sentir battre son cœur de cette façon… quelle douce mélodie que celle de l'amour ! L'âme de cet homme était si blanche, si pure, pour un adulte ! L'amour donne donc vraiment des ailes, se fit Tino en sentant son dos le picoter, comme un courant électrique qu'on ferait passer entre ses deux ailes. La sensation était enivrante, un vrai délice, tous ses sens étaient en feu, c'était l'enfer dans son esprit. Le plaisir pervers qui frétillait en lui achevait de le rendre fou.

Et donc, c'est vraiment comme ça, un coup de foudre ? Si littéral ? Il avait l'impression de s'être pris une flèche empoisonnée dans la poitrine.

L'homme s'abaissa vers Peter et le prit dans ses bras, ce qui ramena l'ange à la réalité. Enfin, disons qu'il revint à lui quand ils voulut entrer dans la chambre mais qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la porte refermée et qu'il s'y était brutalement frotté. Il tomba en arrière, le choc et la douleur inhabituelle faisant disparaitre toutes les effluves qui l'enchantaient il y a cinq secondes.

Mais quel bordel dans sa tête… Cette unique réflexion lui fit oublier toutes ses pensées grivoises, déplacées et tout à fait perverses. Son auréole fêlée lui rappelait que trop bien sa corruption, il la sentait au-dessus de lui, un symbole de sa perversion… mais ce n'était qu'au niveau sentimental ! Jamais il ne commettrait la faute morale de briser sa chasteté, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement ! Il n'en avait pas les moyens de toutes les façons.

Tout se déroula si vite que ce fut effacé de sa mémoire, et alors, se redressant, il ouvrit la porte, et salua la famille qu'il retrouvait enfin. Honte et satanisme étaient oubliés, il redevenait l'ange immaculé. Personne ne l'avait vu, alors pourquoi s'en ferait-il ?

Lukas était debout. Adossé à un mur avec un air de désintérêt, il observait néanmoins Peter comme s'il était un aliéné, mais intérieurement, Tino le devinait authentiquement attentif et protecteur. À ses côtés, Emil, assis sur la seule chaise disponible, avait les deux mains dans les poches de son sweatshirt et la tête baissée, presque honteux, pour une raison que Tino ne connaissait pas encore. Finalement, Mathias était avachi sur le lit de l'hospitalisé, mais semblait s'être promptement redressé pour faire place à Peter.

Peter fit quelques pas en avant. L'homme l'avait posé au sol et s'était tenu debout vers son lit. Il semblait hypnotisé par la scène, comme s'il entrait dans un château luxueux où on l'attendait pour un couronnement. Serait-il couronné ? Allait-il couronner quelqu'un ? Quelle différence ?

Tino s'empressa d'entrer et de fermer la porte derrière lui, aussi discrètement qu'il le put.

Lorsque Peter vit son père clairement, dressé devant lui, il fut tout d'abord étonné. Pas qu'il soit là, évidemment, mais qu'il n'ait aucune blessure visible. Il s'approcha, complètement stupéfait. Berwald était immobile, avec un regard rempli d'émotions qu'on ne saurait décrire.

Berwald était un géant. Ses jambes ne tenaient certainement pas dans le lit, vu la difficulté qu'il avait eu pour entrer dans la chambre. Il avait un teint pâle, comme le reste des Køhler, et donc les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Il portait des lunettes noires qui étaient légèrement décalées, certainement à cause de sa posture incertaine. Il avait les bras tournés vers Peter, comme pour l'enlacer, mais ne le faisait pas, étrangement. Son fils finit par l'atteindre. Il tremblait de tout son être, le corps secoué par des larmes violentes, une feuille agitée par les vents d'automne. Il se mit à pleurer si fort que Tino aperçut Emil sursauter du coin de l'œil, à tel point c'était soudain. La joie et le soulagement qu'il avait retenus s'exprimèrent d'un seul coup. Dire qu'il explosa fut un euphémisme, et l'épisode du couloir, à côté de cette démonstration, n'était qu'un échauffement.

Le sourire de Berwald s'agrandit progressivement. Il n'arriva bientôt plus à se contenir, bien qu'il n'essayât même pas volontairement de le faire, de toute façon. Peter se jeta dans ses bras puisque c'était la dernière chose qui le maintenait sur Terre. Son père passa ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'il décoiffa, lui enlaça le dos en le lui frottant vivement. Peter avait les bras autour de son cou, un bébé koala qui ne peut même pas songer à lâcher prise. Cette chorégraphie hasardeuse traduisait un tel désir de se retrouver, un tel amour familial, que le Soleil se résolut à se montrer, illuminant le tableau de rayons ardents.

Les larmes de joie versées furent mélodieuses, un unisson de rires pleurés. Le chœur harmonieux pulsait d'une flamme rouge sang qui embrasait le lit, comme des projecteurs illumineraient une scène. Tino se sentait littéralement des ailes pousser : c'était ainsi. Il se nourrissait du bonheur des humains, et cette démonstration d'affection, cet orchestre d'émotions, le revivifiait comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il songeait sérieusement à accuser Peter d'être un ange, lui qui dégageait une telle pureté qu'il en irradiait ses proches.

Après donc avoir calmé les larmes de Peter, qui ne parvenait plus à tenir debout sur ses jambes tremblantes et affaiblies par les larmes, Berwald observa l'inconnu qui lui avait amené son fils.

Tino se força à garder un sourire radieux, pour efficacement cacher la frayeur que ce regard lui inspirait. Il semblait bien agacé, mais Tino ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi. Il partit un peu vite en besogne et se vexa intimement qu'on pût le juger négativement, lui qui faisait de son mieux dans toutes les situations. Peut-être fut-ce la faute de son spectacle dans le couloir…

Lukas prit la parole, Tino détourna le regard pour l'écouter :

« Berwald, c'est Tino. On l'a engagé…

-Nan, tu l'as engagé, contra Mathias. J'avais choisi Gilbert, mais d'après Luk…

-Lukas a eu raison, le reprit vivement Berwald.

-Alors ça, c'est sûr, s'agaça ridiculement Mathias, pour vous mettre contre moi vous vous entendez bien !

-On s'entend toujours à merveille, reprit faussement Lukas. Bon, voilà Tino. Tino, Berwald. Le père de Peter. Je l'ai engagé pour qu'il s'occupe de Peter, puisque Gilbert est un incapable de naissance.

-Lukas, je t'ai déjà dit que Peter peut y aller seul, à l'école. Tout le monde le fait ici. Si tu lui avais appris plus d'autonomie…

-Je préfère dépenser des fortunes plutôt que d'élever un enfant une deuxième fois. Je m'attendais d'ailleurs plutôt à des remerciements quant à son état de santé excellent et son confort matériel. »

Ah. C'était donc ça, la famille que Peter tentait de soutenir. Il avait espéré beaucoup mieux, et bien ça lui apprendra à espérer. Quels enfants sans cœur, quels imbéciles sans manières et sans éducation pouvaient vivre ensemble vu la mauvaise entente qui régnait entre eux ? Tino était patient, oh oui qu'il l'était, mais que tous, individuellement fussent aussi bornés et intellectuellement limités le tuait. Peter avait peut-être eu raison de dire qu'il était le seul lien entre eux. La seule chose qui les réunit encore, c'est l'amour qu'il tente de porter à chacun d'eux, et il a l'air douloureusement unilatéral.

Ainsi la situation s'éclaire. Peter s'engageait dans la mauvaise manœuvre de se battre pour qu'ils vécussent tous ensemble, en paix et dans l'allégresse alors qu'il était évident qu'ils devaient se séparer, prendre un grand bol d'air frais et surtout, prendre leurs distances les uns des autres.

Dans une famille, une fois l'enfant assez âgé, il prend son envol pour trouver un autre chez lui, sa vraie place dans la société. Là ? Ici ? Des idiots aux allures de vieux cons qui préfèrent pourrir ensemble plutôt que de donner toutes les chances à la génération suivante pour s'en sortir. Certes, ils n'étaient pas non plus au point d'avoir un pied dans la tombe, mais cela ne leur donnait pas le droit de restreindre Emil dans ses faits et gestes, d'empêcher Peter de grandir dans un environnement sain (comprendre, ici, sans tensions sous-jacentes malsaines).

Mais Tino restait un ange. Donc il n'allait pas exprimer à voix haute toutes ces injures qu'il pensait et allait essayer de résoudre tout cela à l'amiable. Il allait utiliser sa raison et combattre les passions ardentes de ces Hommes pour leur faire comprendre à quel point ils étaient stupides.

Et oui, c'est aussi ça, être un ange. Reformuler courtoisement une insulte cinglante faisait partie du métier, la rhétorique est capitale lorsqu'il s'agit de convaincre quelqu'un, alors elle était activement enseignée aux stagiaires, là-haut. Tino était un orateur de génie, c'était le qualificatif principal qu'on faisait ressortir lorsqu'on faisait ses louanges.

« Vous devriez mieux vous entendre. », fit-il alors fièrement, avant de se rendre compte réellement de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ah. Le maitre de la rhétorique, disait-on. Mais quel imbécile. Il venait sérieusement de leur conseiller de « mieux s'entendre » ?! Mais qui, ô Seigneur, qui, sur Terre, pouvait formuler un conseil aussi nullissime ? Il se désola, à tel point que ses joues se tintèrent de rouge honteux. Il s'enfouit le visage entre les mains, et ne pouvait donc voir les regards confus, circonspects ou simplement hautains qu'on lui lançait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? tenta Peter, dans l'espoir d'éclaircir la situation pour éviter tout quiproquo.

-Je veux dire que, je suis... »

Avant qu'il ne pût songer à finir sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit sans crier gare, et un infirmier, un homme extrêmement lambda et banal, prit la parole sans trop s'inquiéter des règles de politesse.

« M. Køhler, vous êtes demandé à l'accueil. Lukas, je crois. »

Le silence se fit. Mathias s'avança alors et reprit l'interne :

« Vous voulez dire Mathias. J'arrive, je...

-Non, c'est bien... Lukas, qui est demandé. M. Vargas vous attend au secrétariat, mais vous devez passer par l'accueil. »

L'internet déguerpit aussi vite qu'il fut venu et laissa en plan la famille. Lukas marcha jusqu'à la porte en lâchant nonchalamment : « Les problèmes d'administration...

-Lukas, arrête. »

Emil s'est redressé de sa chaise. Il était resté silencieux depuis un bon moment certainement, puisque plus personne ne lui avait prêté attention pendant un long moment, alors qu'il était là, observateur, l'œil luisant de réflexion et peut-être même de mesquinerie, à l'affut des mouvements des uns et des autres.

« C'est pas une erreur, hein, accusa-t-il férocement, sur un ton de déception malgré tout. Tu me caches encore des trucs, c'est ça… ? Réponds-moi. »

Lukas se tut, le visage toujours concentré sur la porte, tournant le dos à son puiné en faisant mine de ne pas le prendre au sérieux.

« Vous êtes mariés, c'est ça ? délira-t-il presque. C'est pour ça qu'on parle de vous comme d'un couple... tout le temps... J'ai toujours cru que les gens ne comprenaient juste pas que vous étiez amis... mais même ça tu me le dis pas, Lukas. Jusqu'à ton propre mariage, tu me le caches. Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? Vous vous aimez vraiment ? Pourquoi moi, je m'appelle Køhler, pourquoi tu me répètes que notre nom de famille c'est Bondevik ? Et après ça, Steilsson ? Tu finis par te perdre dans tes mensonges ? Tu sais plus comment garder la trace de toutes les conneries que tu déblatères ; pour me cacher je-sais-quelle vérité qui, j'en suis sûr en plus, n'en vaut pas la peine ? Tu… tu me… je sais même pas quoi te dire… j'en ai marre que tu sois… comme ça avec moi… Arrête, arrête je t'en supplie ! Réponds-moi, au moins. Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me parles pas ? » hurla-t-il enfin.

Il était larmoyant, les muscles tendus, les poings et la mâchoire serrés. Vêtu de son sweat avec les cordons blancs pendant sur ses épaules, il se rajeunissait sans le vouloir. Il tentait, inconsciemment, de se faire plus grand qu'il ne l'était, tenter d'intimider l'ennemi pour le soumettre, mais Lukas ne fléchissait pas, bien qu'il se fût retourné pour le regarder dans les yeux, le visage toujours dur, mais calme ; sévère, mais détendu.

Si sa réponse impliquait d'infantiliser ou de simplement éviter le sujet, Tino se promit d'intervenir, pour lui forcer la main et au moins délier les tensions fraternelles.

Mais au bout de trente secondes, quarante secondes, une minute, Lukas ne bougeait toujours pas. Il ne tremblotait pas, ne détournait pas le regard, mais ne parlait pas pour autant. Avait-il peur ? Avait-il des remords, des doutes, de la honte ? Emil ne voulait pas craquer, mais sa carrure s'émiettait et son courage tombait en lambeaux.

Ainsi, au lieu de faire face, Lukas prit la fuite. Il prit ses jambes à son coup, il remballait les armes et courut hors de la chambre comme un dératé. Tino le suivit alors instantanément, sans réfléchir. Lukas manqua de près quelques infirmières qui s'attelaient à leurs machines, mais courut si vite que ni Tino, ni Mathias qui avait également couru, ne purent le rattraper.

Tino n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il devança Mathias et, s'engouffrant dans l'hôpital aléatoirement, autant pour semer Mathias que pour tomber par chance sur Lukas, il finit, dans un cul-de-sac, et à l'abri des regards, par claquer des doigts pour se téléporter exactement où il fallait qu'il soit.

Il réapparut devant une porte qu'il ouvrit, presque en la défonçant, et il pénétra dans la pièce comme un démon à la recherche de sa victime. La lumière n'était pas allumée, les stores étaient baissés, mais on distinguait malgré tout la silhouette de Lukas, assis à côté d'un lit dans lequel on devinait un autre corps, allongé paisiblement, dans un sommeil profond.

« C'est incurable ce que tu as, murmura Tino en refermant la porte délicatement. Ta lâcheté. Elle te collera pour toujours, de ce que je comprends. »

Il s'approcha de Lukas, en faisant bien signe qu'il n'était pas là pour le blesser ou le rapporter à son frère. Juste pour parler.

« Comment tu as su que je viendrais là ?

-Tu as beau te penser imprévisible, je lis dans toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Non mais franchement, Lukas, est-ce qu'il t'arrive de réfléchir ? Je m'attendais à plus de discernement de ta part, venant d'un prof de philo…

-C'est une insulte ?

-Lâche ton égo cinq minutes, d'accord ? Apprends à parler sincèrement, apprends à faire confiance, apprends à montrer ton affection. T'as toujours rien dit à ton frère, et pourtant, devant moi, tu reconnaissais bien que t'avais fait une grosse connerie. Mais je comprends. Je comprends que tu puisses avoir peur, que tu puisses redouter sa réaction, et je te l'avoue : il s'éloignera certainement de toi après les révélations que tu lui feras, mais c'est soit il prend ses distances et vit enfin sa vie, soit il part définitivement sans jamais revenir. Peut-être qu'il regrettera, mais ce sera trop tard, et vous ne pourrez plus repartir de zéro.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on reparte de zéro, qu'il oublie tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui, tout ce que nous avons subi à cause d'imbéciles vengeurs.

-Bon, c'était une mauvaise expression, d'accord. Je voulais dire qu'il est encore possible qu'il te pardonne si tu lui dis maintenant. Mais si tu ne fais rien, il finira par fuguer, et tu le sais autant que moi. Et là, le pardon sera impossible. Il sera loin déjà, toi tu feras quoi ? Tu te lamenteras devant tes albums photos ? Franchement, sincèrement, honnêtement, Lukas, que comptes-tu faire ? Tu vas le laisser partir en gardant le silence, le forcer à rester jusqu'à-ce qu'il en devienne malheureux, ou tu vas enfin, finalement, après tant de temps, tout lui annoncer, lui révéler, lui proclamer, que tu as été un idiot de faire ces cachoteries à la con, qu'il est descendant d'une riche lignée norvégienne dont il est le plus jeune ressortissant, et que tu es réellement sa seule famille, tout ce qu'il a, et que tu t'excuses, que tu as honte de ton attitude et que tu vas le traiter comme un adulte ? »

Tino ne pensait pas voir Lukas prendre une mine déconfite si vite et si facilement. Il faut dire qu'il venait de lui marteler qu'il était stupide et un tantinet irréfléchi, et assez logiquement, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'un humain aussi protecteur que Lukas aimait entendre. Protecteur ? Était-ce le mot ? Ce n'était qu'un désespéré nostalgique, que faire de ceux-là ?

Ils ont besoin de réconfort, de croire en l'avenir, de soutien, surtout. Tino prit la main de Lukas dans la sienne, sans trop lui demander son avis, mais la douceur avec laquelle il s'employa, la grâce et la tendresse du mouvement qu'il effectua, désarma Lukas de tous ses masques. Lukas, emporté par la chaleur de la main dans la sienne, se décontracta lentement. Tino lui fit entendre sa respiration lente et assurée, profonde et libérée de tout doute. L'équanimité extérieure de Lukas s'effaçait. De plus loin, on aurait pu croire à une scène intime d'amour, de retrouvailles... mais il n'en était rien. Tino usait de sa bonté naturelle pour calmer les tensions et dissiper les passions.

Lukas eut une profonde inspiration prolongée.

« Pense à du théâtre, du cinéma, enfin bref, des acteurs et comédiens, fit suavement Tino. Avant toute représentation, les comédiens font de la sophrologie. Prends une petite bulle verte. Elle est faite de lave, elle est chaude et réconfortante. Elle est dans ta poitrine, elle flotte là, paisiblement. Elle éclaire ton torse, elle illumine tes poumons, tes côtes, ton cœur... Et elle commence à bouger. Elle se déplace lentement jusqu'à tes jambes. Elle remplit ton corps d'une lumière agréable et satisfaisante, imagine un liquide, comme de la lave, qui coule dans tes membres, jusqu'au bout des pieds, et il est chaud, et ça réconforte. Respire avec le ventre, à ton rythme, et envoie cette bulle de lave jusque dans ta tête. Elle te réchauffe le crâne, les oreilles, le nez, et tu te sens bien… tout ton corps est détendu par cette petite bulle… et quand tu te sens prêt, ouvre les yeux et reprends conscience de ton entourage. Moi, donc. »

Lukas fit comme lui fut indiqué. Il parvint, au bout d'une minute ou deux, à s'éveiller complètement et à se sentir… si bien. Son esprit passionné arrivait à trouver du trouble dans l'absence de ceux-ci, mais dans l'ensemble, il semblait assez apaisé pour tenir une conversation sensée.

« C'est bon, tout va mieux ? Ahah, c'est moi qu'ai appris ça à Molière, il avait tellement de mal à respirer pour Le malade imaginaire…

-Il est pas mort après la représentation ?

-Si, et alors ? Si je comptais le nombre de dramaturges qui m'ont claqué dans les bras, t'en croirais pas tes oreilles. Déjà entendu parler de Goethe ? Dürrenmatt ? »

Lukas rit doucement, amusé. Il se redressa et remarqua l'inconnu dans le lit. Il sursauta et indiqua à Tino qu'ils devaient sortir avant qu'un interne ne les remarquât. Ils réussirent à se faire la malle, discrètement.

« T'es un drôle, toi, fit nonchalamment Lukas en cherchant sur les panonceaux la direction jusqu'au secrétariat.

-C'est toi le "drôle". Moi, je ne me serais pas enfui devant mon frère. Tu as intérêt à aller lui parler directement après le secrétariat, c'est compris ? Je t'y obligerai, de toute façon. Et à vrai dire, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on sauterait directement la case secrétariat.

-Pourtant, le secrétaire s'appelle M. Vargas. Tu voulais que je leur demande de l'aide, non ?

-M. Vargas ? C'est lequel ?

-Forcément Lovino. Le plus âgé des petits-fils de Marco, il doit bien pouvoir me renseigner sur son grand-père. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait démissionné de son entreprise…

-Il a intérêt. Bon, viens, on se dépêche, le plus vite on aura réglé cette affaire, le plus vite on rentrera. Berwald va pas passer sa vie ici quand même, si ? »

Lukas ne répondit pas et continua sa route, imperturbable. Tino voyait à sa démarche dégingandée qu'il était embarrassé, voire même intimidé à l'idée de rencontrer ce M. Vargas. C'est vrai que le nom ne semblait pas spécialement amical. On croirait plutôt rencontrer un PDG secret d'une organisation, et bien… secrète. Avec un nom seulement formé d'initiales, comme PPSS ou SSPP ou un truc du genre… Ça lui faisait froid dans le dos. Néanmoins, Tino reprit son calme et son sang-froid lorsqu'ils atteignirent les bureaux du secrétariat. Lukas était tendu, Tino ne put donc se retenir de lui demander ce qui le turlupinait.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler à des inconnus, et Vargas est… intimidant.

-Il est en milieu professionnel, ça va le faire, arrête de t'inquiéter. Allez, on y va, et maintenant. Mais tu as intérêt à évoquer tes problèmes toi-même, je suis pas un porteparole. »

Lukas grinça des dents visiblement et, en s'approchant de la porte surmontée du nom de « Vargas », il toqua timidement et ouvrit la porte avec hésitation, comme s'il entrait dans une pièce alors qu'un parent le lui avait interdit, comme s'il était sur le point d'être méchamment grondé pour une sottise qu'il a commise.

Tino s'amusa mentalement de sa comparaison, mais fut rappelé à l'ordre par la voix de Vargas qui, sèchement, les invitait à entrer. Et entrés ils furent.

Tino n'imaginait pas ce Lovino aussi… comment dire… Bon, autant expliquer.

Lovino était un homme de taille moyenne, la peau bronzée comme s'il rentrait juste de vacances et portait autour de lui un air agacé qui ne le quittait pas. Il semblait travailler à contrecœur, et les dossiers éparpillés autour de lui en étaient certainement la preuve. La pièce n'était pas un dépotoir, il ne fallait pas exagérer, mais c'était comme une chambre d'adolescent… « un bordel organisé », qu'il dirait bien. Autre preuve était son accoutrement : une chemise blanche ouverte couvrant un maillot beige. Il portait un pendentif semblable à un talisman, comme un grigri magique. La ficelle blanche retenait un anneau d'or, luisant à la lumière du Soleil et une petite sculpture au sens caché. Sur cet anneau étaient incrustées plusieurs choses qu'on ne pouvait discerner, et Tino aurait adorer pouvoir demander d'où il venait, ce qu'il signifiait, et d'autres questions plus inutiles les unes que les autres. On ne voyait pas son pantalon, mais Tino supposait qu'il devait être chic, parce que son apparence reflétait bien la situation de son lieu de travail : bordélique à première vue, mais avec au fond une recherche de style intéressante, un soin poussé avec des influences assez mystérieuses pour attiser la curiosité de plus d'un. Peu de gens en Allemagne s'habillaient ainsi, mais il n'avait pas non plus l'air d'un étranger total.

Pour résumer, cet homme luisait d'une prestance faiblarde, mais qui peut impressionner les plus simples d'esprit. C'est ainsi que Lukas ne parvenait pas à formuler une phrase cohérente sans s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Tino ne savait même pas pourquoi. Lukas n'était pas un imbécile, loin de là, mais Vargas ne semblait pas porter pour lui une quelconque animosité. Il le fixait juste, le regard fatigué, ses doigts tapant sur le clavier pour remplir des documents le plus rapidement possible.

« Lukas, on se connait, non ? Tu vas pas perdre ton sang-froid devant moi, quand même.

-Oh, vous vous connaissez ? s'enquit Tino avec précipitation.

-Bien sûr. Depuis petits, d'ailleurs. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tant que Mathias n'est pas là, je ne m'énerverai pas. »

Oh, ce fut intéressant à entendre. Tino ne manqua pas cette information et allait demander qu'on lui expliquât la situation, mais Lukas le coupa assez sèchement, comme revigoré d'une énergie froide et nonchalante.

« Je préfèrerais que nous nous vouvoyions, M. Vargas, répondit-il instantanément.

-Si vous voulez, M. Balais-dans-l'cul. Répondez juste à mes questions et vous vous cassez gentiment. C'est qu'un dossier d'autorisation de sortie, pas besoin de flipper comme ça, fit-il sur un ton qui se voulait plaisantin mais sonnait plutôt comme une reproche.

-Mais alors, je n'ai pas de lien de parenté avec Berwald, vous savez… Vous auriez dû demander Mathias, justement.

-J'avais aucune envie de voir ton débile de mari me hurler dans les oreilles pour des renseignements aussi simples. »

-Vous avez l'air très coopérateur, M. Vargas, les entrecoupa Tino pour éviter que la situation ne dégénérât. En fait, Lukas est un peu stressé puisqu'il a un service à vous demander, et vous le connaissez, il a du mal à s'exprimer dans ces situations…

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Son ton fatigué, un peu comme si c'était la cinquième fois qu'on lui disait cela, ajoutait beaucoup à la lenteur soudaine de ses mouvements. Il dirigea sa main à un tiroir de son bureau, un geste mécanique qu'il ne put dompter, et, en ouvrant le tiroir, en sortit des feuillets tamponnés d'une signature.

« Je voudrais savoir où se trouve votre grand-père. J'ai appris qu'il était parti, savez-vous quand il revi…

-On est rentrés avant-hier. Avec lui. Pourquoi vous voulez le voir ? Enfin, au fond, je m'en contrefous de ce que vous avez à lui dire, c'est juste… inhabituel. »

À ces mots, il referma son tiroir en y refourguant ses feuillets signés.

« J'ai plutôt l'habitude qu'on me demande des autographes au nom d'Antonio, mea culpa. »

C'est à ce moment que Tino eut un déclic. Lovino marié à Antonio ! C'était de lui que Gilbert était amoureux ! Celui qui lui faisait trahir sa femme… Pas étonnant qu'il ait succombé, nota Tino. C'est vrai qu'il avait du charme, mais l'envoutement pouvait être brisé, il fallait juste agir avant que les cœurs ne se brisassent à leur tour.

Tino ne se rendit pas compte qu'il fixait Lovino intensément, mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il s'excusa promptement, mais la curiosité de Lovino était piquée.

« On se connait, non ? fit-il en plissant les yeux. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu.

-Oh non, impossible ! plaisanta Tino. Je suis Tino, un ami. Je suis arrivé il y a pas longtemps, mais on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! »

Il essayait de faire diversion. C'était toujours mauvais signe qu'on lui annonçât qu'il avait « un air familier ». Ça voulait tout et rien dire, et le problème, c'est que certaines de ses missions ne s'étaient pas déroulées… comme prévu. Disons que, parfois, il lui arrive de révéler à des adultes qu'il a des pouvoirs. Les enfants, on s'en fiche, personne ne les croit jamais, il pourrait leur montrer une photo du Ciel que jamais personne d'autre n'en verrait la couleur, mais les adultes, c'était plus dangereux… Pour remédier à ce problème, le Ciel avait fini par trouver une solution radicale : il effacerait de la mémoire des humains l'existence de Tino, et l'existence de ces humains en particulier de la mémoire de Tino, pour éviter qu'il ne fût tenté, par un quelconque désir humain, de retourner les voir pour s'en faire des amis.

Tino n'a pu qu'agréer à une telle solution, il savait qu'il devait être empêché de faire ami-ami avec certains. Mais du coup, il se retrouvait là, avec un humain qu'il avait certainement déjà rencontré, qui lui annonce qu'il l'a déjà vu.

« Parlé de moi ? On parle de moi ?

-Oh oui, Peter a la gâchette facile, il m'a raconté toutes les folles histoires sur ta famille.

-Pas étonnant… marmonna-t-il. Il aime bien fourrer son nez partout, celui-là.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est un enfant, on sait tous comment ils sont, pas vrai ? Il aime tellement de gens ce petit, il t'apprécie beaucoup ! Avec, et bien, ses oncles, tes frères, Gilbert…

-J'ai compris. Donnez-moi les infos et dégagez, maintenant. »

Tino avait réussi ce qu'il voulait. Ce fut à la mention de Gilbert qu'il perdit patience, et c'était un indice inestimable. Lukas réussit, sans bégayer, à vomir toutes les informations nécessaires, en sortant des papiers d'assurance, des choses comme ça, dont Tino ne comprenait pas vraiment le fonctionnement : il n'a jamais eu à en remplir, après tout.

« Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama Tino, enthousiaste. Nous paierons une visite à ton grand-père dans la semaine, au revoir ! »

Il traina Lukas par le bras jusqu'à l'extérieur du bureau, sans lui laisser le temps de bafouiller des formules de politesse qu'il n'avait certainement aucune envie de prononcer pour Lovino. Il semblait bien agacé des manières de Tino, mais que voulez-vous, les humains sont butés, ce n'est pas sa faute à lui. Il lui a fallu agir.

« Dis donc, t'es en froid avec le fils Vargas ? fit Tino sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait Mathias pour mériter ce traitement ?

-Rien, c'est juste… un problème qu'on a eu il y a longtemps. Il y a vingt ans, je suis pas sûr. »

Tino aurait adoré continué sur le sujet, mais derechef, la réalité était contre lui et ils aperçurent Mathias, en sortant. Celui-ci était accoudé au comptoir de l'accueil, essoufflé, harcelant l'hôtesse de lui donner toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait avoir sur « un homme plutôt petit, blond, qui courait comme un dératé. ». Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir d'épuisement, ses jambes tremblaient beaucoup, son corps tressaillait à chaque inspiration qu'il interrompait pour donner plus de détails à l'hôtesse. Si l'ange ne se méprenait pas, Mathias était en larmes.

Au bout d'un moment, Tino se lassa de la scène et zyeuta rapidement Lukas, qui observait, un sourire léger imprimé sur ses lèvres fines, sans prendre conscience de la détresse de… et bien, de son mari.

Tino lui imprima un coup au niveau des côtes pour qu'il agît, et Lukas ne manqua pas de lui jeter un regard enragé, puisque le chaperonnage de Tino lui tapait sérieusement sur le système. Si tel était le prix pour une mission menée à bout, alors ainsi soit-il. De plus, il devait paraitre un peu plus… actif au Ciel, qui avait dit l'observer. Il avait intérêt à se magner, sinon il serait réassigné ailleurs et perdrait toute son envie de travailler.

Lukas alla jusqu'à Mathias qui, à sa vue, lui sauta autour de coup, l'étranglant à moitié, et de colère, et de soulagement.

« J'en ai marre que tu te casses dès qu'Emil veut te parler, Lukas… je t'en supplie écoute-le, espèce d'imbécile… Mais je suis tellement content que t'aies rien fait de bête, ah merci Lukas d'avoir un minimum de raison… »

Mathias se perdait dans ses retrouvailles larmoyantes, et fut tellement emporté par son sentiment qu'il prit la bouche de Lukas dans la sienne pour l'embrasser tendrement, avec une telle douceur venant d'un tel gaillard, que plus aucun bruit ne résonna dans la pièce. Heureusement qu'elle n'était que peu peuplée, et que le peu de passants se contentait de suivre son chemin sans se préoccuper des tourtereaux qui faisaient le spectacle.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur baiser, Mathias lui desserra les bras et s'éloigna légèrement, les mains toujours fixées sur les avant-bras de son époux.

« Désolé ! » s'écria-t-il avec une moue attristée.

Là est la différence entre une moue attristée et un visage triste. L'émotion qui se lisait sur son visage n'était pas intense, mais traduisait beaucoup de son caractère. Il fronçait les sourcils, non pas méchamment, mais comme s'il regrettait. Les traits de son visage n'étaient pas tirés par des faciès émotionnels complexes, juste la bouche entrouverte, mais les yeux larges comme des fenêtres sur le monde.

« J'avais oublié que tu ne voulais pas qu'on s'embrasse… en public… désolé… »

Et on sentait dans sa voix, on voyait dans sa stature soudainement rabattue, que cela le gênait et le faisait tiquer, mais que par amour, bien sûr, il s'en accommodait comme il pouvait.

Lukas lui répond en murmures inaudibles, rapproche sa bouche de son oreille comme pour lui transmettre un secret, alors qu'il se contentait certainement de s'excuser. Tino n'avait pas envie de les interrompre, et donc se cantonna à les regarder rêveusement, et il ne pouvait pas ignorer en lui la mélancolie, qu'il considérait comme fausse. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas être mélancolique ! Ni nostalgique, ni quoi que ce soit de la sorte en ce qui concerne des sentiments humains, puisqu'il n'en avait pas ! Il devait juste se sentir fatigué, voilà tout. Ou alors stressé par sa mission, c'était plus probable.

Et alors qu'il débattait intérieurement de son intégrité angélique, Mathias et Lukas se tournèrent brusquement dans sa direction, jetant leurs regards derrière lui. Ramené aussi brutalement sur Terre, il se retourna et s'écarta instinctivement et fit place à Emil qui, les yeux rougis, s'était immobilisé. Paralysé par l'attention qu'on lui portait, il pouvait voir Mathias tenir fermement la main de Lukas, et Tino jura que, pour une fois, Lukas ne tirait pas pour s'en défaire. Et puis, après meilleure inspection, c'était peut-être bien même Lukas qui tenait cette main comme si elle était la dernière chose à le maintenir au sol, vu les traits blancs qui se dessinaient autour des articulations de Mathias.

Lukas semblait hésitant à faire le premier pas, et Emil était déterminé à ne pas bouger pour qu'on lui donnât enfin des explications.

« Tu allais partir ? » demanda Lukas en se rapprochant, tirant Mathias avec lui.

Emil détourne le regard au départ, mais rapidement, il se reprend pour faire face à son frère, yeux dans les yeux. Mathias parvint à se défaire de Lukas et s'écarte légèrement, rejoignant Tino dans les gradins.

Oui, ne le cachons pas, mais toute cette situation ressemblait fortement à une télénovéla, une émission fleur-bleue, sentimentaliste au possible, mais que voulez-vous ? Personne n'a jamais pu se défaire des chaines de la passion, Vénus n'a pas pour habitude de s'attacher à une seule et unique proie, l'humanité entière est victime de son maléfice. C'était bien là la cruauté de l'amour…

« … J'avais envie.

-Tu voulais partir loin ?

-… Le plus loin possible.

-Je vois. »

Lukas était tout sauf serein, bien qu'il ne le montrât pas. Tino se félicita de pouvoir enfin déchiffrer le comportement de cet individu. Des tics discrets, des mouvements un peu trop brusques, un certain malaise...

« Oui, on… on s'aime. Depuis très longtemps, et oui on… on est mariés. Depuis l'année dernière… »

Emil restait silencieux, il attendait qu'il continuât son récit, ininterrompu. Lukas n'avait pas l'air très enclin à monologuer, mais la situation le demandait, et il se sentait courageux, Tino supposa. Quelle force il montrait de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur…

« Excuse-moi. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te le dire, c'est vrai, j'aurais dû te dire plein d'autres choses, que je n'ai pas dites parce que je voulais te protéger… ça n'a pas marché, mais ce n'était pas malintentionné. Quand tu étais petit, encore un bébé qui ne savait pas marcher, nos parents ont été assassinés. Tu ne les as jamais connus, et, pour être honnête, moi non plus. Mais je savais qu'on voulait aussi nous tuer, alors… alors je suis parti. Je t'ai pris avec moi, et on a fui. »

Lukas se tait. Il attend une réaction qui ne vient pas, Emil le fixe, immobile.

« Et tu comptais dormir où, ce soir ? s'enquit Lukas en serrant les bras sur son torse, pas pour l'intimider, sans réelle arrière-pense

-Chez Leon. Où voulais-tu que j'aille ?

-Tu me pardonnes ?

-C'est pas contre toi, mais… murmura Emil en jouant avec ses doigts, je vais y aller, chez Leon. »

Lukas ne tressaillit pas, mais sa gestuelle soudainement beaucoup plus active traduisait un malaise si peu habituel que même Mathias, aux côtés de Tino, commençait à ne plus savoir comment se tenir. Visiblement, il voulait intervenir, et semblait porter la même affection pour Emil que Lukas, mais Tino était intraitable à ce sujet : pour une fois, il devrait exister une sorte d'intimité dans cette famille, quelque chose qui permît aux seuls frères biologiques, qui s'aimaient sans limitation, de parler de tels sujets sans être interrompus. Le lien qui les unissait était bien plus puissant que tout ce que Mathias pouvait imaginer… il n'avait pas à le gâcher.

Emil posa la main gauche sur l'avant-bras de Lukas et le regarda encore quelques secondes, avant de sortir du hall, sans se retourner, le pas, pour une fois, certain et inébranlable.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui, et les discussions dans le hall reprirent alors avec plus d'entrain, les passants nettement moins embarrassés par la situation. Lukas, néanmoins, remarquant toute la populace qui avait entendu, vu et qui pouvait témoigner de cette rencontre, se sentit au plus mal, comme si, d'un coup, il était pris d'une maladie violente. Tino, finalement, autorisa Mathias à venir à son secours, et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Berwald en silence. Lukas, droit comme un piquet, toujours l'air noble autour de lui, se tenait à bonne distance de Mathias, qui lui faisait tout pour prendre sa main dans la sienne.

Ils disparurent dans un tournant, sans prêter attention à ce que faisait Tino, qui mima de les suivre pour ne pas les inquiéter ; mais il avait des plans bien plus intéressants à l'instant.

Il retourna au bureau de Vargas rapidement, sans toquer y entra, et s'assura de leur intimité pour parler à voix haute de ses petits soucis.

« Lovino ! C'est bien ton nom, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? aboya-t-il en se levant de sa chaise, menaçant. Tu vois pas que je suis en train de bosser ?

-Gilbert, tu le connais ? s'enquit-il en ignorant royalement les reproches qu'on lui faisait, frappant du poing sur la table pour appuyer le nom.

-Gilbert… Beilschmidt ? Bah, oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait comme connerie encore celui-là ?

-Il est sur le point de divorcer à cause de sentiments qu'il ne contrôle pas, et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Enfin, lui a besoin de ton aide. Pas moi.

-Pourquoi moi je l'aiderais lui ?

-Il t'aime. Il t'aime passionnément, comme ce n'est pas permis pour un homme marié, et j'ai besoin que tu lui brises le cœur. »

Tino fit de son mieux pour dépeindre le comportement de Gilbert comme négatif, il ne devait pas éveiller une quelconque compassion chez Lovino, Gilbert n'arriverait jamais à se défaire de son sentiment sans un message clair. Il fantasme sur Lovino certainement parce qu'il est là, et pourtant inatteignable, injoignable malgré la promiscuité qui pouvait les lier parfois. Peter lui avait bien dit qu'ils passaient tous beaucoup de temps ensemble, et Tino pouvait bien s'imaginer la scène…

Gilbert, à une stupide soirée de festivités, que ce soit Noël ou un anniversaire, ou une simple rencontre annuelle pour « resserrer » les liens, zyeutant discrètement Elizabetha, puis Lovino, pour voir lequel des deux réagirait en premier à ses coup d'œil indiscrets.

Évidemment, Elizabetha s'en rendrait compte, et en femme de la haute, lui ordonnerait d'arrêter son petit jeu, d'abord par mondanité, puis parce qu'il commencerait à vraiment la blesser de regarder quelqu'un amoureusement qui n'est pas elle. Elle le prendrait à part, à un moment de la soirée, et lui expliquerait que ses actions commençaient à blesser son honneur, parce qu'elle-même ne pourrait pas s'avouer qu'on la désaimât, surtout pour un Vargas qu'elle a longtemps voulu considéré comme son fils. Gilbert éviterait les accusations, mais ses yeux, peut-être inconsciemment, montreraient bien une flamme presque éteinte, un amour envolé pour d'autres contrées, une disparition inévitable, contre laquelle il serait vain de combattre.

Et alors Elizabetha se montrerait en spectacle, ajouterait de la folie à sa personnalité déjà pétillante, Gilbert s'en moquerait, réduirait à néant, par un simple rire désintéressé, tous ses efforts pour le reconquérir, lui déclarer à nouveau sa flamme.

Tino commençait à vraiment comprendre ce que Gilbert reprochait à Elizabetha. Il sentait, au plus profond de lui, qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule différence fondamentale entre Elizabetha et Lovino, mais malheureusement, il n'avait comme indices que des instincts inexplicables, comme un étang aux eaux troubles. Cela venait surement de sa mémoire, effacée, mais il sentait que Lovino était le plus honnête, le plus transparent des hommes sur Terre. Elizabetha, au départ, dut bien l'être aussi, pour que Gilbert s'en enamourât.

Mais elle s'est enrichie, et est tombée dans un jeu de dissimulation qui déplaisait fortement à son époux. Lui qui cherchait l'honnêteté chez les gens était tombé sur la seule personne au monde qui, changée par sa fortune, s'était enhardie dans le mensonge et les cachoteries.

Voilà ce qu'il avait à faire : faire en sorte que Lovino lui mentît, et qu'il le découvrît à un moment donné, puis qu'Elizabetha prît sur elle-même pour lui avouer avec sincérité qu'elle changerait, et que ce n'était pas une potentialité, mais une assurance et une certitude.

Et donc, il allait mettre en œuvre son plan sans tarder, en commençant par l'élément perturbateur, bien entendu. Alors après avoir terminé sa description de Gilbert de la pire façon qui pût être, Tino commença son explication :

-Ton mari est comédien, non ? Demande-lui des cours, tiens. Je veux que tu sois amical avec Gilbert, enfin, que tu le laisses t'approcher sans trop te débattre, mais je veux qu'il voie ton hypocrisie, que tu lui montres bien que tu es dégouté, mais que tu restes calme et approchable. Tu vois l'idée ?

-Donc, mon frère, annonça-t-il avec dédain. Je peux faire ça.

-Comme ça, au moins, il arrêtera de se toucher sur des photos de t…

-Excuse-moi ?

-Non, enfin, bref, il faut que tu l'écœures avec un comportement de salaud, que tu sois le plus malintentionné avec un joli sourire.

-Oui, j'ai compris, calme-toi.

-Comme ça, je convaincs Elizabetha d'être sincère, et il retournera vers elle. C'est très simple, non ?

-Simple ? Tu expliques l'amour par un plus deux, alors que c'est loin d'être comme ça. Si ton plan marche pas, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je veux pas être dans leurs disputes de couple.

-T'as pas vraiment le choix, c'est pas de ton frère qu'il s'est éperdu, mais de toi. Tout ça peut aller très vite, de toute façon. En deux jours on peut régler l'affaire.

-T'es un peu trop optimiste, on dirait que t'en as fait ton boulot.

-Pour être franc, c'est un peu ça. »

Que dire de plus ? Tino s'en alla nonchalamment, parce que l'esprit trop occupé par son client pour s'intéresser à de simples formules de politesse. Et puis, ce jeune Lovino lui tapait un peu sur le système. Enfin, jeune ! C'était un bien grand mot, parce que le gars faisait bien sa trentaine !

Au lieu de continuer à se moquer, Tino sortit son téléphone, et par flemmardise (ou bien simple ignorance, mais qui sait ce qu'il avait dans sa tête d'ange ?), claqua des doigts. Un appel se lança immédiatement, et Tino s'empressa de mettre l'appareil à son oreille.

Il sonna quatre fois avant qu'on ne lui répondît enfin. Il s'étonna alors lui-même d'une voix enjouée, très entrainante :

« Gilbert, t'es où ? C'est Tino, oui.

-Euh, bah, Lukas m'a ramené chez… Elizabetha, pourquoi ?

-Quoi ? Il a vraiment fait ça ? Tout se passe bien avec elle ? s'inquiéta-t-il alors authentiquement.

-Plutôt, oui. On évite de trop se parler. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-On aurait besoin de toi pour aller voir Marco, tu peux nous aider ?

-… Lukas m'a dit de ne plus…

-Tu sais quoi ? Lukas, on l'emmerde. C'est que tu as l'air de bien connaitre Marco, donc on penserait que tu arriverais à l'amadouer, juste pour nous assurer ce qu'on veut.

-Tu parles de ce que toi et Lukas avez dit dans le salon, hier ? Son réseau, là.

-On en a besoin pour protéger Emil et Lukas, tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? C'est du long terme, mais…

-Ne t'en fais pas, Marco ne peut rien me refuser, il a une dette éternelle envers moi.

-Si tu le dis… On peut y aller demain ? On doit résoudre ça au plus vite, comme ça ma missio… comme ça ils seront en sécurité. D'accord ?

-Bien reçu, mon général », se moqua Gilbert du lapsus de Tino, qui raccrocha, soulagé qu'il n'ait éveillé aucun soupçon.

Bon, tout ça, c'était bon. C'était réglé, c'était affaire classée. Tino avait déjà son plan pour demain, il savait exactement comment agir. Tout cela se basait sur des calculs bien précis, une stratégie finement adaptée… non, c'est faux, il jugeait selon son instinct, mais il faut dire que son instinct l'avait rarement trompé. Alors il continuerait à l'écouter.

Alors qu'il avait enfin atteint la chambre de Berwald (elle est dans les trois-centièmes, c'est vraiment loin !), il apprit que ses occupants étaient sortis, définitivement, pour aller rendre une petite visite à Erik Oxenstierna, et Tino ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter le numéro de la chambre que lui donnait gentiment l'infirmière qu'il partit en direction d'une cage d'escaliers vide et se téléporta juste devant.

La porte était identique à toutes les autres du couloir éteint, inanimé. La seule différence étaient les voix, à l'intérieur. La joie qui se faisait entendre et sentir à travers les murs étaient revigorante, d'une énergie intarissable, transmissible à tous, complètement gratuite. C'est ça qu'offrait Peter à ses proches… seul, déjà, il était un rayon de Soleil, mais il semblait bien qu'en famille, il devenait un Soleil, irradiait les siens d'une imposante magnanimité.

Tino ne voulait pas les interrompre, alors il claqua des doigts, encore une fois, et devant lui s'afficha une vision de l'intérieur de la pièce. Peter était à côté de son frère, assis sur le lit, le tenait fort contre lui, si fort, que le petit semblait étouffer. Bien logiquement, ils n'avaient extérieurement aucun air de famille ; mais ils étaient bien frères, puisque peu après la fin de leur embrassade, Erik lui pinça la jambe assez fort pour qu'il descendît de son lit, parce qu'il « prenait trop de place ».

Erik était un petit garçon roux, environ dix ans, avec des yeux bleus très lumineux, très clairs. Il avait un long bandage sur son visage, qui allait de son oreille droite à son nez, mais qui ne lui obstruait pas la vision pour autant. Il devait avoir une plaie importante, pauvre enfant… Qu'avait-il vécu avec son père pour finir blessé ainsi…? on aurait pu croire à un coup d'épée, si l'on suivait le tracé des bandages.

Ses joues étaient constellées de tâches de rousseur, sa peau était d'une blancheur presque malade, et il l'était peut-être, après tout, c'est ce qu'on fait de mieux dans un hôpital : on est malade. Son nez, en partie couvert par les bandages, était encore rond, ses joues d'ailleurs semblaient bien élastiques encore, vu le pincement de joue que Mathias leur infligeait. Un enfant, donc, pas complètement formé mais pas non plus sans contours.

Berwald se tenait si proche d'eux, comme une chatte venant d'enfanter, prête à protéger ses petits de tous les maux du monde. Mathias, enthousiasmé par le retour du « Schätzchen », comme il le disait, enfin, comme il le martelait, ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher l'enfant comme on touche une poupée, il jouait avec ses bras, ses joues, le décoiffait pour le recoiffer différemment, et malgré le comportement d'Erik avec son frère, les gestes plutôt déplacés de Mathias ne semblaient pas le gêner. Tino était perplexe, mais après tout, les disputes fraternelles étaient fréquentes et inexplicables, donc il pouvait comprendre un écart dans le traitement que faisait un enfant de son frère ou de son oncle, mais quand même… Lorsque Mathias s'essayait à de tels gestes avec Emil ou Lukas, il se faisait rapidement rembarrer, et cet enfant leur ressemblait beaucoup…

Enfin, Tino se trompait peut-être. Il ne le connaissait pas, après tout. C'était certainement le choc de son expérience qui pouvait le faire agir différemment, mais la famille n'avait pas l'air forcément inquiète…

« Ce Tino, entendit l'ange, cherchant alors à focaliser sa vision sur la provenance de la voix murmurant, il est… bien ?

-Oui », répondit Lukas, et Tino vit enfin que c'était Berwald qui s'adressait à lui, bien sûr, toujours inquiet pour ses deux garçons. « Il est même excellent. Petite tendance à fourrer son nez partout, mais autrement, il s'est bien occupé de Peter. Et puis, ça ramenait un peu de fraicheur, dans la maison, puisque toi et Erik n'étiez pas là. »

Mathias avait commencé à jouer avec les deux garçons à un jeu puéril, pour les amuser, et les rassurer, aussi. Mais quelque chose disait à Tino qu'il tentait surtout d'ignorer la conversation qui se tenait derrière lui.

« Et Emil ? Pourquoi il est parti ?

-Il a tout découvert, bien évidemment. »

La nonchalance que Lukas mettait dans ses propos, son application à paraitre désinvolte, était consternante. Berwald était au courant, son frère était parti aux fraises, et il n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper, lui qui demandait à tout savoir de lui, constamment.

« Tu l'as laissé partir ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit ? »

Lukas réfléchit un instant, le regard fixé sur le lit agité par les mouvements des enfants. Il croisa les bras et prit une profonde inspiration, le visage imperturbable.

« Tu veux t'en aller, c'est ça ?

-Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé. Je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'on vive tous séparément. Enfin, ma famille, et la vôtre.

-Tu as horreur de vivre seul. C'est pour ça que tu as emménagé avec Mathias.

-À l'époque, je n'avais pas deux enfants. »

Lukas soupira et se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face. Leur différentiel de taille était impressionnant, mais Lukas restait le plus intimidant, la froideur de son être irradiait.

« Alors pars. C'est toi qui décides, pas moi.

-Ça ne va pas plaire à Mathias.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en as affaire de Mathias ? »

Ils se cantonnèrent à cela, une courte discussion inamicale, qui semblait impliquer deux parfaits inconnus.

Ils se désintéressaient tellement l'un de l'autre que Tino ne savait même pas ce qui avait retenu Berwald et son fils si loin, pendant si longtemps, et qui avait blessé Erik de la sorte. Peter avait ses raisons d'être angoissé quant au futur de sa famille, et Tino comprenait enfin ses inquiétudes. Mais la solution était déjà toute trouvée : Berwald et ses fils allaient partir. Tino sentit un serrement au cœur en faisant disparaitre sa vision magique.

Il marcha dans les longs couloirs vides, éteints, inanimés, tout lui semblait faux. Éloigné du reste du monde, il s'adossa à un mur et se laissa descendre, lentement, jusqu'à se trouver assis, menton relevé, les bras entourant ses genoux.

Son collègue avait raison. Il devenait fou, irresponsable, même. Peter n'était pas son client. Seuls Emil et Gilbert eussent dû compter, mais il s'était laissé emporter, encore une fois, et il ne devait plus flancher. Peter n'était qu'un humain. Les Køhler n'étaient que des humains, sans grande valeur, ils ne valaient rien.

Il devait se convaincre qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec eux.

Ou alors tout échouerait.

Mélancolique de quelque chose que l'on a jamais possédé et venir à manquer d'émotions chthoniennes, ces éléments pervertissants qui pourfendaient les corps des anges… Tino se le répétait : il serait plus heureux si la prudence et la vertu guidaient ses pas.

* * *

 **Troisième chapitre, finalement !**

 **Introduction des Vargas vraiment, cette fois-ci. Ils ne sont plus de simples références (rappelez-vous la racette de spaghettis de Mathias dans le premier chapitre)... Après Marcello (Seborga), voici Lovino (Italie du Sud). Vous en apprendrez plus sur leurs passés dans les autres histoires !**

 **Je n'aime pas reprendre en explication ce qui est explicitement dit dans le chapitre, mais je ressens comme le besoin de le faire, donc Lovino est le mari d'Antonio de quelques années déjà. Il a fait, par dépit, des études de gestion et management et s'est finalement retrouvé secrétaire à plusieurs endroits avant de finir dans un hôpital.**

 **Pour ce qui est dit sur Feliciano (Italie du Nord), j'en reparlerai plus tard soit dans le chapitre, soit en note d'auteur à la fin, puisque je lui réserve un traitement bien particulier.**

 **Maintenant, sur les points importants du chapitre :**

 **-traduction du message de Lukas (qui a écrit en allemand) : "tout va bien, emmène Peter, prends le taxi jusqu'à l'hôpital, je paierai (je te rembourserai)"**

 **-la phrase "on est pas trop petit pour être malheureux" est tiré d'une chanson de Jacques Higelin, dans une chanson qui parle de guerre et de d'enfants, coincés dans un monde d'adultes qui s'amusent à s'entretuer. Je ne la reprends pas tant pour la thématique de la guerre mais surtout pour son sens littéral, et parce qu'elle m'est chère, puisque j'ai un jour joué une pièce de théâtre que nous terminions sur cette chanson. D'un autre côté, elle est liée à la condition de Erik qui a été blessé à cause de la guerre.**

 **-"Schätzchen" est le diminutif allemand du mot "Schatz", qui veut dire "trésor". Une variante serait "Schatzi", et c'est un mot très fort. Un parent le dirait à son enfant, deux amoureux se le diraient entre eux, mais dans cette famille, le "Schätzchen" attitré est Erik, qui est appelé comme ça par tous, la plupart du temps.**

 **-la remarque la plus importante, maintenant, concerne l'abréviation "PPSS"/"SSPP". C'est une référence à la fanfiction qui m'a le plus plue, _And Three Makes Five_. C'est une organisation qui y est mentionnée et qui s'occupe des personnifications de nation et les protège. Le sigle signifie Personification Protection Security Services, soit en français, Services de Sécurité pour la Protection des Personnifications. Je compte tirer beaucoup d'éléments de cette histoire et les réintégrer dans la mienne, le plus notable sera le comportement et les descriptions de Feliciano, mais les autres seront à trouver seuls.**

 **Je suis ravi d'avoir finalement publié ce chapitre (bien que peu ne le lise en français, ma traduction anglaise linguistiquement bien inférieure est plus populair)e, et j'espère qu'il plaira. À une prochaine fois, pour le chapitre 4 (que je n'abandonnerai pas !)**


	4. Les anges ne doivent pas échouer

Avec une nouvelle journée apparaissait un nouvel ange, armé pour la suite de sa tâche avec un plan de fin stratège il y avait une bataille à mener, la victoire était à la clé. Il devait trouver un moyen de retourner Gilbert contre Lovino… Parce que bien qu'ayant prévenu ce dernier de son idée, il se doutait que rien ne se déroulerait comme prévu, il lui fallait se mêler encore plus de ces affaires.

C'était atypique : habituellement, il préférait laisser les humains mener leurs propres combats et savourer leurs propres victoires, mais le Ciel l'observait, son colonel attitré était probablement en position d'observation attentive, pour le blâmer une fois qu'il aurait violé le protocole. Protocole qu'il violera certainement.

Ainsi, pour parvenir à ses fins, il voulait user davantage de magie, et bien que ce plan fût risqué, il était du genre à se jeter dans le tas, une logique d'un tout-ou-rien déconcertante. En premier lieu, il forcerait le destin pour provoquer une rencontre soudaine entre l'amoureux éperdu et l'homme de ses rêves.

Puis, il leur briserait le cœur. Il réduirait à néant toute possibilité d'une vie heureuse, il mitraillerait la vision de Gilbert d'illusions dévastatrices, et le soldat tombera dignement, et s'en ira retrouver sa femme. Depuis longtemps, Elizabetha et Gilbert s'attendent. Gilbert l'a attendue, le temps qu'elle découvre son désamour pour Roderich, ils se sont probablement trouvés quelques heures, une poignée de minutes qui rapidement se sont épuisées, et ils se tenaient désormais si loin l'un de l'autre. Un no man's land les séparait, une terre de personne, un territoire du Tendre inexploré, voire oublié. La carte nécessaire à sa reconquête n'existait plus : il fallait tracer par-dessus les lignes du passé et soi-même dessiner son chemin, ou se faire aider par le meilleurissime ange de la Terre. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue et perdus de cœur… Vraiment, par quels moyens peut-on si densément s'aveugler soi-même ?

Tino prit les armes et, autour de dix heures du matin, il utilisa une piètre excuse auprès de la famille de Mathias pour s'éclipser. S'habillant et disparaissant, il se demanda soudainement s'il avait bien raison d'autant s'impliquer dans ce mélimélo de problèmes solidement noués. Peut-être existait-il une solution qui lui permettait de prendre de la distance et de laisser chaque nœud se délier un à un, mais cette technique lui prendrait des heures, des jours, et il n'avait pas ce temps à disposition.

Il réapparut chez Elizabetha, ou plutôt, devant chez elle. On reconnaissait de loin cette sorte de manoir qui, au beau milieu de nulle part, semblait cacher en son cœur des mystères médiévaux. La blancheur et la splendeur de la demeure éblouissaient, et les couleurs et odeurs, résultats du travail de l'horticulteur, enivraient : cet endroit d'un air mystique devait rendre les esprits fous, Tino n'était donc pas étonné qu'Elizabetha soit devenue… ce qu'elle est maintenant.

Il sonna devant le portail verdâtre, à la couleur effacée, et attendit qu'on lui ouvrît.

Lui ouvrit la porte un homme que Tino n'avait encore jamais vu, et il pensait avoir pourtant passé assez de temps avec ces gens, mais il s'avérait qu'il restait encore des coins d'ombre dans leurs vies. Elizabetha restait un mystère captivant...

« Aye, y vient pourquoi cézigue ? lui demanda-t-on dans un accent quasi incompréhensible.

-Pour Gilbert Beilschmidt, balbutia-t-il avec hésitation.

-Je vais demander à Madame. »

Cet homme, ni vraiment jeune, ni vraiment vieux, semblait être jardinier, vu son bleu de travail et les différents outils parsemés près d'un plant de fleurs rosâtres dans un coin. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la porte où, dans l'interphone, il demanda « Madame », qui lui répondit plutôt rapidement. Tino tendit l'oreille pour écouter la conversation :

« _Madam, someone's asking for your husband at the door._ »

De là venait cet accent assez étrange. Même l'anglais de ce type était difficilement compréhensible. Quelque chose du genre « quelqu'un veut voir votre mari », de ce que Tino avait pu discerner.

« _I will, Madam._ »

L'étrange jardinier revint au portail et le déverrouilla, menant Tino jusqu'à la porte. C'était la crise, ou… ? Se servir d'un jardinier comme majordome était plutôt déplacé, l'ange savait la maitresse de maison richissime, ne pouvait-elle pas s'offrir des gens de maison corrects ?

Le jardinier fit entrer Tino qui découvrit alors la somptuosité de l'intérieur décoré. Une fois passé le seuil, les décorations murales semblaient faire des volutes dans leurs mondes bidimensionnels. Une riche tapisserie embellissait un mur, retraçant des évènements historiques majeurs, mais Tino n'arrivait pas à savoir lesquels...

Alors qu'il se concentrait sur un tableau en particulier, une voix ferme le sortit de sa rêverie par une accroche marquée par le manque d'enthousiasme profond.

« Bonjour, lui fit Elizabetha avec désintérêt. Gilbert est sorti, je ne sais pas quand il sera de retour.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait entrer, alors ? questionna Tino sans se soucier du peu de politesse qu'il connaissait. Ne le prenez pas mal.

-Je sentais que vous aviez quelque chose à me dire.

-Vous ne vous trompez pas, avoua Tino, déboussolé par la finesse de son raisonnement, préférant garder ses yeux occupés par les tapisseries environnantes. Vous ne préfèrerez pas qu'on se tutoie ?

-Absolument pas. », répondit-il sur le même ton chantant.

Tino soupira subtilement. Il voyait qu'elle était sur les nerfs, par sa stature rigide, son visage fermé et sa respiration sèche. Si sa présence la poussait déjà au bout du rouleau, il n'imaginait pas ce qui adviendrait d'elle une fois qu'il lui aurait exposé ses idées.

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir l'inviter à boire quoi que ce soit, le laissa debout dans l'entrée à la regarder avec un air plutôt gêné par le silence qu'elle favorisait.

« Écoutez-moi bien, fit-elle alors avec une énergie retrouvée, je ne veux plus rien à voir avec les Køhler. Je n'entretiendrai plus que des relations professionnelles avec Mathias, et nous nous en contenterons. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Ils n'y sont pour rien dans vos problèmes.

-Ils sont une source à problèmes perpétuelle, et je pense être en mon bon droit de prendre les décisions qui me chantent, vous ne pensez pas ? Si telle est ma conviction, je ne vois pas qui, et par quels honneurs, pourrait me faire changer d'avis.

-Quelqu'un qui vous sait dévastée.

-Que savez-vous de moi ?

-Je sais ce qui vous fend le cœur, je sais que vous pensez que Gilbert ne vous aime plus, qu'il en aime une autre…

-Il en aime _un_ autre. Si tout ce temps, je n'étais qu'un objet pour qu'il se découvre lui-même, je préfère ne plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas son homosexualité potentielle qui me gênerait, c'est bel et bien de me faire croire, de continuer à me faire espérer, alors que, par la force des choses, il finirait bien par partir un jour. C'est de cette cruauté que je le blâme.

-Vous avez envie de pleurer ? » s'enquit Tino en voyant son visage rouge d'émotion.

Elle détourna le regard, posant une main sur son front pour réfléchir et se calmer.

« Vous en avez parlé avec votre ami pianiste ?

-Il trouve le comportement de Gilbert aussi atroce que moi, bien entendu.

-Pourquoi vous le gardez ici, alors ? J'entends bien, légalement, c'est complexe, mais vous auriez pu enclencher les procédures il y a des semaines, non ? Demandez-lui de divorcer. »

À ces mots, Elizabetha eut l'air de réfléchir intensément. Ses traits s'adoucissaient à coup de réflexions par mégarde, elle semblait baisser sa garde. Tino posa sa main sur son bras avec affection, la prenant par surprise.

Elle s'émouvait seule. Dans sa tête se bousculaient des idées infâmes et mortelles, si fortes qu'elle pensait d'abord les voir s'évanouir puisqu'elles n'étaient pas soignées, mais la flamme de la douleur se voyait constamment ravivée par des bribes de souvenirs, comme une chanson à la radio, un sentiment chaleureux…

Tout était source de souvenir, tout pouvait lui ramener à l'esprit ses sentiments pour Gilbert, elle était sujette aux pires tortures…

« Il n'y a pas nécessité de me montrer votre pitié, balbutia-t-elle en repoussant légèrement la main de Tino.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié, je te le jure. Ne cache pas ce que tu penses ou ce que tu ressens, tu peux être toi avec moi, avec tout le monde, avec n'importe qui…

-Comment ne pourrais-je pas être moi ? sanglota-t-elle presque.

-C'est difficile de jouer le jeu aussi longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es plus obligée de faire la toute-puissante, l'intouchable et l'increvable… Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est ton comportement qui a éloigné Gilbert de toi et l'a fait aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'est ça, votre solution pour me remonter le moral ? Sortez, partez…

-Non, pas tout de suite. Tu sais que j'ai raison, alors laisse-moi continuer… Tu n'as plus besoin de retenir tes larmes devant lui, de fausser tes émotions ou jouer la noble. C'est ton honnêteté qu'il aimait, celle qui te faisait agir "comme un garçon" à l'époque. Tu te battais pour tes droits, pour ta liberté et tout cela t'a mené à une vie plus que confortable. Tu as des actions partout dans le pays, tu es la richissime Elizabetha Héderváry, la Selfmadewoman, tu es dans tous les journaux régionaux pour tes actions de charité et le cours de ton entreprise est suivi de très près. Tu as tout gagné, et n'as perdu qu'une seule chose : ton intégrité. Gilbert m'en a parlé, je ne fais pas juste des remarques dans le vide. Il est amoureux de toi, il t'aime toujours beaucoup. Disons, juste, que tu ne facilites pas sa tâche, il est tiraillé entre son amour pour toi et l'amour qu'il porterait à quelqu'un d'autre pour son honnêteté, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? C'est le plus grand enthousiasme de l'Amour…

-Connaissez-vous une seule personne sur cette terre libérée du joug de l'amour ? Des passions qu'il génère ? »

Moi, pensa-t-il. Tino se tut et s'éloigna d'elle, la laissant à ses divagations mentales. Elle semblait concentrée dans le vide, jusqu'à-ce que lui prenne un sanglot monstrueux, un son grotesquement ignoble. Puis elle fondit en larmes, tombant à genoux, ordonnant à Tino, entre ses larmes et ses efforts pour retenir ses cheveux hors de son visage, de partir et ne jamais revenir.

Il ne put qu'accepter. Il avait eu la réaction escomptée, même s'il dut tirer quelques cordes sensibles. Néanmoins, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, car le grand musicien qu'il est sait ce qu'il fait des cordes qu'il titille.

Il s'en retourna à la porte, qu'il referma derrière lui. On n'entendait plus les sanglots de la typesse, enfermée dans sa somptueuse demeure. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Relâcher sa tristesse dans un oreiller plus innocent qu'elle ? Faire comme si le monde extérieur avait cessé d'exister, ainsi s'assoir sur une chaise qui valait un SMIC en sirotant de l'excellent vin ?

Peu lui importait. Tino savait juste qu'elle avait matière à réflexion, à présent. Désormais, il fallait faire se rencontrer Gilbert et Lovino, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment organiser cette rencontre sans paraître suspect. De toute façon, la subtilité n'a jamais vraiment été son fort.

trait d'espace

« Mathias et Berwald sont allés à l'ambassade et au commissariat, déclara Lukas, pour clore le dossier de Berwald.

-Tu sais toujours pas pourquoi il a été absent pendant si longtemps ? osa Tino. Il doit bien y avoir une raison. »

Il eut l'air de réfléchir un moment, Tino ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se tramait dans cet esprit froid et calculateur.

« Emil m'a appelé, fit-il en faisant mine d'ignorer Tino. Il veut me retrouver pour discuter, dit-il.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, commenta Tino, se prêtant au jeu. Rejoins-le dans un café, quelque part ou vous pourrez passer du temps ensemble. Propose-lui, évite de le lui ordonner, tu vois bien ce que ç'a provoqué la dernière fois que tu lui as imposé quelque chose…

-S'il te plait, pas maintenant. Et tu descends du comptoir, on a des chaises. »

Tino s'y conforma et s'installa sur une chaise de la cuisine, observant Lukas gigoter, tripatouiller son téléphone, le reposer, se recoiffer, soupirer, jusqu'à-ce qu'il n'en puisse plus lui-même.

« Arrête ça ! Lâche ton téléphone, tes trucs, là, pose tout et respire un bon coup. On peut savoir ce qui te prend de bouger comme ça sans arrêt ? Pour quelqu'un censé savoir garder son calme… je comprends que ton frère ne te prenne pas en exemple. »

Ceci lui dut un regard glacial qu'il aurait, très honnêtement, préféré éviter, mais il devait avouer que chatouiller la sensibilité de Lukas et l'agacer était un passetemps louable. Il commençait à comprendre Mathias et ses charres, et ses provocations, et son attitude narquoise parfois. Enfin, Mathias avait la certitude que Lukas ne lui exploserait pas à la face, Tino, non, mais il aimait vivre dangereusement. Ce n'était pas comme si Mathias avait le cœur de dire de si méchantes choses de toute façon…

« Je plaisante, Lukas. Sujet délicat, je m'excuse. S'il te demande d'aller le rencontrer, accepte. Je pense très sincèrement que tu n'as rien à y perdre. Tu lui dois des explications, après tout. »

Lukas fit mime de ne pas entendre et quitta la pièce, s'en allant pour sa chambre et s'y enfermant quelques minutes. Il en ressortit habillé, selon lui, plus proprement, pour se présenter correctement à son frère.

« C'est pas la reine d'Angleterre que tu vas rencontrer hein, c'est ton... juste ton... p'tit frérot ? Vous dites encore ça, les jeunes ?

-Personne n'a jamais dit ça, Tino. Tu penses que ça fait trop sérieux ? »

Tino était ravi que Lukas osait lui demander son avis, il aimait la promiscuité qui se créait alors entre eux. Il se leva jusqu'à lui et lui retira sa chemise serrée trop sérieuse, il ressortit son teeshirt de son pantalon qu'il tira également plus bas.

« Tu t'habilles vraiment comme un prof, Lukas. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose.

-Je n'aime pas ton humour, Tino.

-Je ne plaisantais pas. »

Il tenta de garder un visage neutre et sérieux, mais explosa de rire en peu de secondes, continuant son travail de style sur Lukas.

« Je suis fier de toi, tu peux t'en sortir avec Emil. Il va revenir, ne t'en fais pas. Tout se passera à merveille.

-Tu m'accompagnes ?

-Absolument pas. »

Lukas força Tino à le lâcher et, passant prendre son sac dans la cuisine, se dirigea vers la sortie.

« N'oublie pas d'aller chercher Peter ce midi à l'école, marmonna-t-il presque à contrecœur.

-Berwald ne le fait pas ?

-Ils sont au commissariat. Tu fais semblant de m'écouter quand je te parle ? »

Tino haussa les épaules d'un air innocent et cligna des yeux lorsque la porte se referma sur lui avec violence. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, lançant sa main dans les airs pour indiquer à on ne savait qui son hilarité.

Il sentait le besoin de résumer la situation autour de lui. Nombreuses furent leurs histoires qui se déroulèrent simultanément, et il n'avait aucune idée, par exemple, de comment allait Peter. Erik était certainement avec son père, mais comment se sentait-il également ?

Emil était chez son ami, son petit-ami, enfin, peu importe, et est sur le point de revoir son frère pour qu'ils s'expliquent en toute intimité, et Tino n'allait pas gâcher ça. Gilbert ? Il avouait qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était, s'il n'était ni chez Elizabetha, ni avec Mathias et Berwald au commissariat, où aurait-il pu aller ? Il devait avoir le cœur aussi brisé qu'Elizabetha, peut-être se cachait-il tel un chat, coincé jusqu'à-ce qu'il se sente à nouveau prêt à retourner à la société…

Tino ne pouvait pas le savoir, alors il sauta la case Gilbert pour arriver à Peter. Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer le bonheur du petit, enfin réuni avec sa famille au complet. En même temps, s'il lui arrivait de ressentir un tel bonheur, il serait certainement viré des Cieux et jeté en enfer... Il en rit légèrement, puis se gratta le dos, qui le démangea d'un coup.

Il devait bien faire quelque chose, s'il était vu assoupi dans un coin de la maison, l'armoire à glace qui lui servait de superviseur viendrait certainement l'arracher de son sommeil.

Il n'était que dix heures trente, et il avait la journée devant lui. Sa silhouette s'effaça mystérieusement du salon, sous les yeux ébahis de Gilbert.

trait d'espace

Tino n'avait su gérer ni son temps, ni son plan. Au final, il aurait mieux fait de dormir, ce matin-là. Il se retrouvait nez à nez avec Berwald, reparti plus tôt que prévu du commissariat, devant l'école de Peter. Il ne comprenait pas le bouillonnement qui lui prenait au ventre, ni le bourdonnement sourd dans ses oreilles qui rendait sa discussion avec Berwald plus complexe qu'il ne la voulait.

« Tu vas rester en ville encore longtemps ? »

Tino était surpris. Il ne l'avait pas imaginé du genre à engrener des discutailleries futiles, mais visiblement, cet homme resté mystérieux si longtemps cachait bien des secrets, bien des façades, derrière cette personnalité éteinte et ce corps de brute. Ce mélange fascinant attisait tant sa curiosité qu'il prit les papillons dans son ventre pour ce qu'ils étaient : un désir ardent d'en savoir plus. Qu'y avait-il de mal à cela ?

« Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend si je trouve quelque part où dormir ou pas, c'est plutôt simple… fit Tino en simplicité, étouffant un rire niais.

-Tu peux rester avec nous, le temps de trouver autre part.

-Je suis pas sûr… enfin, ce que tu dis parait… ironique, non ? Tu veux toujours t'en aller, après tout. Je l'ai entendu de Lukas. »

Berwald se tut et joua avec ses mains qui, pour une raison inconnue de Tino, tremblaient légèrement, avant de reprendre :

« J'ai déjà trouvé ailleurs, j'ai juste à en parler à Mathias et aux garçons, mais ce n'est pas le moment.

-Ça,je te le fais pas dire. Avec Emil qui fugue presque et Gilbert qui squatte… Quoi que… peut-être qu'au final, ce serait le bon moment. Tout le monde est tellement tendu, vous devriez passer un peu moins de temps ensemble. »

 _Et pourtant, ça fait des mois que vous ne vous êtes pas revus_ , firent-ils conjointement, mentalement. L'idée ne les quitta plus, et Tino encore moins, bien trop avide d'informations, voulant satisfaire la curiosité qui lui démangeait le corps.

« Tu as énormément manqué à Peter. Souvent, il s'endormait dans les larmes, pensant ne jamais te revoir. »

Tino baissa les yeux. Il repensait au malheur de l'enfant, et son cœur déjà revivait la douleur. Il se demanda encore pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte, il ne pouvait pas contenir la douleur qu'il éprouvait face au désarroi de Peter, et rien que son évocation rallumait la flamme.

« Tu as une excuse, pour cela ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? »

Les larmes caressaient déjà ses joues, le sang lui bouillait les veines et la colère lui brouillait les sens.

« C'est tellement injuste, ce qui lui est arrivé. Tous ses tourments, toutes ses peines, pendant plus de six mois, tu les as causés. »

Il n'entendait plus la voix qui lui répondait. Il serrait les dents, il serrait les poings, tout son corps se révoltait face à son indignation et sa raison bataillait pour garder le contrôle.

« Ce n'est pas qu'un enfant… c'est le tien… et tu as osé l'abandonner, grinça-t-il entre ses dents, relevant la tête alors en signe de défi. C'est peut-être le pire trait de la nature que les humains possèdent, je ne peux pas te pardonner pour ça. »

Tino détourna le regard et le colla sur la sortie de l'école, qui bientôt allait s'ouvrir pour que les enfants retrouvassent leurs familles. Au moins, Berwald était là pour _cette_ retrouvaille. Dommage qu'il ait raté celles des six derniers mois.

Tino ne tentait même plus de comprendre son emportement, il le savait justifié. Il était persuadé d'avoir raison, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Lorsqu'enfin les portes s'ouvrirent, Peter accourut à eux et les enlaça pareillement, ce qui sembla résonner comme un choc chez Berwald, enlacement que Tino apprécia pour sa valeur instructive. Quelle belle leçon il méritait : Peter l'aimait toujours, mais cet amour se fragilisa avec l'absence prolongée, alors il avait trouvé refuge dans les bras d'un autre. Ceux de Tino.

Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent tous les trois d'un coup pour reprendre le chemin de la maison, Tino aperçut enfin le trajet que les larmes avaient emprunté sur les joues de Berwald et, ne serait-ce que faiblement, il culpabilisa.

Malheureusement pour lui, cette vision vivifia la chaleur dans son corps, et c'est alors qu'il sut.

Trait d'espace

Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés et eurent dégusté leur repas dans un silence dérangeant, Tino s'éclipsa par le jardin pour retrouver ses autres clients. Il ne se sentait pas très bien et mit ça sur le compte du stress qui le dévorait, néanmoins, juste au moment où il leva la main pour disparaitre, une voix l'interpela, et il crut s'évanouir.

« T'allais le refaire ! s'exclama Gilbert en haletant. T'allais repartir, hein ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je viens jeter les poubelles.

-Sans sac poubelle ? »

Tino eut l'air de réfléchir une demi-seconde, bien que la réflexion lui fût difficile, et allait bien contrecarrer avec un nouveau mensonge, mais Gilbert le prit par les bras et le berça d'une voix suppliante :

« Je t'en supplie, si tu sais vraiment faire ce genre de chose… rends-moi amoureux d'Elizabetha ! »

Tino grimaça. Cette situation ne lui était pas favorable, il devait se l'avouer, il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. C'était sa faute, il l'admit bien : jamais il n'aurait dû tenter de se téléporter sans s'assurer que les environs étaient libres.

« Gilbert, tu dois être bien fatigué pour imaginer ce genre de trucs. Prends-le comme un conseil d'ami et dors un peu plus. »

L'albinos, déçu, lâcha prise et recula, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Alors rends-la, elle, amoureuse de moi.

-C'est pas en changeant le sens que je pourrais y faire quoi que ce soit. En plus, tu l'aimes déj…

-Tu ne me convaincras pas que tu n'es pas une espèce de… magicien ou je ne sais quoi. Depuis que tu es là, Berwald est revenu, je me sens étrangement… mieux, Lukas et Emil se réconcilient… Tu as forcément fait quelque chose. On ne te voit pas de la journée, et pourtant, tu n'es que babysitteur ! Quel emploi de temps te fait partir pour une journée ! Tu dois forcément y être pour quelque chose.

-Si tu crois autant en moi, tu devrais me faire un peu plus confiance. Pourquoi je vous cacherais quoi que ce soit ? Gilbert, j'avais besoin d'air. Toutes vos histoires me drainent l'énergie, vraiment… »

Gilbert n'en fit rien et continua à le seriner de demandes puériles et inutiles. Tino l'aurait bien fait taire, mais la tête commença à lui tourner. La voix de Gilbert se fondit dans le décor flou du jardin : la balançoire lui semblait être une chose maléfique qui venait l'attaquer. Les brins d'herbe lui chatouillaient les chevilles et s'enroulaient autour de lui, l'air lui grattait la peau et la lumière le piquait. Cette stimulation simultanée de son corps le rendit presque fou.

Gilbert reposa sa main sur son bras, et le contact l'électrocuta. La dernière phrase qu'il put deviner fut « Tu étais là à l'époque, c'était toi ! », phrase qui ricocha contre les parois de son crâne avant de s'évanouir dans le néant.

Trait d'espace

Parallèlement à cette rencontre se déroulait une aventure plus palpitante encore. Emil et Lukas sortaient d'un restaurant où ils avaient été déjeuner ensemble, dans une intimité qu'ils ne s'étaient encore jamais découverte, ou plutôt, une intimité qu'ils s'étaient oubliée.

Emil ne savait plus quoi faire de ses émotions. Lukas lui avait tout révélé, pendant ce repas, il avait tout dit. À la fin, Emil ne fut même plus sûr qu'il eût faim. Il ne sut pas comment réagir : il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Lukas qui, bien que maladroitement, tenta de le protéger. Puis, après réflexion, il trouvait le comportement de son frère tout aussi inacceptable. Il s'était fait malmené dans la rue par des imbéciles, certes, mais des imbéciles que Lukas connaissait ! Il savait qui ils étaient, et n'avait prévenu aucune âme.

D'un côté, Emil était soulagé de savoir que le vieux Vargas était sur le coup. Ce type avait passé sa vie à trainer dans des affaires pas très claires, des eaux troubles du banditisme, fuyant certains pays comme la gale et restant le plus discret possible.

C'était compliqué quand ses enfants et petits-enfants étaient devenus célébrissimes, mais maintenant, la popularité et l'argent le protégeaient, alors peut-être, avec un peu de chance, qu'il réussirait à coincer les malfrats qui lui voulaient du mal.

Emil avait tout emmagasiné. Chaque détail s'était gravé en sa mémoire mystérieusement. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'intensité de la voix de Lukas, une voix qu'il utilisait avec une gravité mélancolique, ou alors était-ce les battements de son cœur qui, un cœur qui martelait les mots encore plus profondément dans son esprit.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ces évènements, et pourtant, il s'y voyait et pouvait les effleurer, les voir s'enchainer devant lui. Il voyait, dans l'entrebâillement de son inconscient, les nuits difficiles, celles où il faisait froid, celles où son frère le blottissait contre lui, de peur de le voir mourir de froid. Il voyait les longs moments assis entre les jambes de Lukas, ce dernier en tailleur, patientant devant une boite de carton où s'entassaient parfois des pièces. C'est après ces longues attentes que surgissaient de nulle part des courses-poursuites folles, dangereuses pour le bébé qu'il était. Les forces de l'ordre finiraient bien par les rattraper, un jour où il serait trop fatigué pour courir. Un jour où ses forces à lui l'abandonneront, le lâcheront, le laisseront aux mains de la justice.

Mais ce n'était pas juste. Lukas insista beaucoup sur ces mots. Leur situation était injuste, ils n'avaient rien fait pour mériter cela. Soit c'était la mort, soit une vie de misère, et Lukas affirma qu'il n'avait aucun regret. Qu'il aurait tout fait, et que même aujourd'hui, il ferait tout pour le protéger.

Après ces folles tentatives de survie, ces récits de désespoir et de malheur, Lukas lui avait assuré que tout n'était pas si terrible. Que son souvenir préféré, celui qu'il chérirait toute sa vie, datait de cette période. Une après-midi, dans une ruelle sombre d'un quartier malfamé de Hambourg, un miracle se produisit.

Il était trop petit pour son âge. Un bébé devait être plus gros, plus grand, moins chétif. Lukas avait un arrangement avec une jeune femme : celle-ci lui fournirait de quoi nourrir le bébé.

« Au départ, je n'avais pas compris. C'était une Tchécoslovaque qui, apparemment, avait fait une fausse-couche, presque à terme. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait perdu un enfant, mais qu'elle ne laisserait pas un autre quitter ce monde sans agir. Alors, elle t'a allaité. Pendant six mois, à peu près. Elle vivait avec son mari, et c'était un jaloux, alors elle le faisait dans son dos. Elle était fleuriste, donc j'allais souvent la voir, et elle allait dans l'arrière-boutique, une chaise, et enfin tu arrêtais de pleurer. »

Ce n'était pas un « enfin » d'irritation, mais de soulagement.

Ainsi, il était certes trop faible, trop maigrichon, mais malgré tout, il grandit. Et dans ces rues de Hambourg, entre les fuites et la mendicité, il fit ses premiers pas.

Emil frissonna pendant toute la narration du récit. C'était un détail compliqué à oublier, mais il se rendit à nouveau compte à quel point la doucereuse voix de Lukas, melliflue, qu'il ne feignait pas, frôlait les tréfonds de son cœur. Il ne parvenait pas à cacher l'émotion que l'évocation de ces souvenirs ramenait à la surface, et ne semblait même pas s'en préoccuper. Sa voix creusait les méandres de son âme.

« Elle s'appelait comment ? s'enquit Emil.

-Alena Maciková.

-Tu es déjà retourné la voir ?

-Un jour, son mari a tout découvert, et il nous a chassés. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis. »

Emil le pensait bien stupide, mais il mettait enfin cela sur le compte de quelque chose : la panique, la tristesse, l'adrénaline de toutes ces dernières années. Il réussissait enfin à comprendre les motivations passées de son frère, tous ces moments où il ne pouvait pas comprendre ses réactions, ses décisions, tout cela lui apparaissait désormais comme clair, pas excusable, mais clair, occasionné par l'amour qu'il lui portait et le sens du devoir aigu qu'il avait développé.

« Tu as commencé à marcher plus tard que les autres, un an et demi. Rien de dramatique, mais assez inquiétant quand même. En tout, pendant cet an et demi, tu étais tombé malade deux fois, et deux fois j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. La deuxième fois, ça s'est passé juste après que tu as appris à marcher. Je suis retourné en trombe chez Alena, parce que tu faisais de la fièvre, tu ne pouvais plus tenir, tu étais épuisé, et c'est là que j'ai rencontré son mari. Alena s'est défendue devant ses accusations, mais elle l'avait décrit comme un imbécile impulsif, et… bien, c'était plutôt correct. Il a voulu me frapper, et elle s'est interposée. Je suis parti, et c'est juste après que j'ai trouvé Mathias. Il était en Allemagne pour d'autres raisons, tu lui demanderas, et il m'a proposé de vivre avec lui. Il t'a trouvé un médecin en urgence. Et tu vis. »

Emil ne put que rejouer toute la discussion dans sa tête. Le chemin qu'ils empruntèrent pour rentrer fut discret, peu peuplé, assez calme pour laisser les pensées s'étendre et se reconstituer. Emil remit de l'ordre dans ses idées, aussi simple que cela pût paraitre, c'était un travail de longue haleine qui ne se fait que sur le long terme, alors il commença à poser les premières pierres : pardonner Lukas. Comprendre ses motivations lui permit d'accepter pleinement sa condition et sa situation. Il ne put s'avouer, cependant, qu'ils étaient orphelins. Ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés, donc jamais ne s'étaient retrouvés seuls : il ne se passa aucun jour pendant lequel ils furent sans famille. Ils s'avaient l'un l'autre, cela lui suffisait amplement.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison était voué à être interrompu à un moment. Emil allait retourner chez Leon, pendant au moins quelques temps. Ils s'y accordèrent pendant le repas : Emil avait besoin de temps. Pour réfléchir, pour se remettre, pour son propre bienêtre.

Arrivés à la fatale intersection, Emil fut stupéfié. Parfois, il se remémorait des paroles de certains de ses amis, lorsqu'il était plus jeune. « Ton frère, il a des émotions, au moins ? »

Emil trouva cela stupide, et encore plus au moment où ils durent se quitter. Le regard que lui exposa Lukas fut comme un coup direct au cœur, et il se retourna mollement, trop fortement touché par les pensées inexprimées de sa seule famille.

Il fit un détour au coin de la rue et crut s'enfoncer profondément alors dans une sombre brume. Ce fut une sensation qui le traversa violemment : il crut être entré par les portes des Enfers, mais ces élucubrations se terminèrent aussi vite qu'elles lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il tenta de crier, reçut un coup de genou au ventre qui l'en empêcha, et se débattit comme il put.

Deux grosses mains s'étaient emparées de son bras droit, et il tentait, de l'autre, de rejoindre l'angle de la rue, de se rendre visible par Lukas, que quelqu'un, quiconque, vînt à sa rescousse. Il reçut une gifle qui l'étourdit, qui embruma sa vision et ses perceptions. On le tirait par le bras, et ses jambes suivaient difficilement.

Il tira sur le bras qui l'avait saisi, se défit un bref instant et tomba à la renverse. Il élabora un plan d'évasion, mais bien qu'il fût capable de réfléchir encore, ses membres ne lui répondaient plus. La panique l'engloutit bientôt et son souffle se fit entrecoupé, lourd et violent, puis la tête lui tourna et bien qu'il se fût relevé, il retomba aussitôt, recevant un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Quoique sonné, il devina d'un coup d'œil le symbole d'oiseau noir sur le cou de la personne masquée.

C'était eux.

L'étrange figure dégaina un pistolet qu'elle pointa dans sa direction, et Emil ne vit plus rien d'autre que le guidon qui le surplomba. Des points noirs tachaient sa vision et une sensation de brulure lui agita tout le thorax, alimentée par son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Son esprit, qu'il avait tenté de remettre en ordre, faisait défiler sous ses yeux de nombreuses images qu'il interpréta comme les visions que l'on a, avant de mourir. Dans l'énergie de la situation, il ne put se poser de questions et, étrangement, il était plus résolu à mourir que le tueur était à l'assassiner. C'était incompréhensible, mais si proche de la mort, il n'avait pas envie de se mettre à questionner toute sa vie et l'acceptait déjà comme terminée. Il était donc arrivé au bout du chemin après une courte promenade, une promenade pleine de sons et de couleurs, pleine de sensations et d'odeurs, mais les portes de la mort absorbent tout. Il n'entendait rien et ne voyait rien, un silence radio lui bourdonnait dans l'oreille, ou alors c'était les battements de son cœur, pauvre organe bien pensé, qui ne savait pas que ces pulsations seraient ses dernières.

Un dernier frisson le secoua, et le bruit du pistolet explosa, et il tourna la tête inexplicablement, et il vit le corps de Lukas tomber au sol.

Sans bruit.

Sans odeur.

Sans couleur.

* * *

 **Voici le chapitre 4 ! Il n'est pas aussi long que prévu, mais j'ai préféré le couper en deux pour ne pas rendre la lecture compliquée. Et aussi parce que je fais ce que je veux, après tout. Retenez que cette fanfiction n'est pas abandonnée et que je publierai le chapitre 5 un jour, je suis juste pris par toutes ces histoires d'université et ça me ralentira encore plus d'ici la fin de l'année. Pardonnez-moi, je fais de mon mieux, et je sais que ça semble un peu osé de recevoir un si petit chapitre après une si longue attente... mais les choses ne sont pas toujours comme on le veut ! Désolé.**

 **Je ne pense pas avoir fait de références dans ce chapitre.**

 **Sinon, Alena Maciková, c'est Tchéquie (Républiqe tchèque pour les non-intimes) ! Son mari est Slovaquie.**

 **PS : il se peut qu'à première vue, vous pensiez que je pardonne le comportement de Gilbert et blâme Elizabetha pour leur problèmes conjugaux. Tout d'abord, c'est les pensées de Tino que vous avez, pas les miennes, et elles ne concordent pas vraiment. La façon de pensée de Tino est importante puisqu'elle montre jusqu'où il tombera, jusqu'à quel état il ira, un état dont il ne pourra pas s'échapper. Il veut faire culpabiliser Elizabetha pour son changement de comportement, mais je jure de faire le même genre de discours pour Gilbert. On ne pardonne pas plus à un passionné éperdu.**


	5. Les anges ne doivent pas douter

Tino se sentit léger. La paix du sommeil l'avait emporté depuis un moment déjà, et il ne trouva pas la force en lui de la dégager. Plongé dans les limbes de la tranquillité, il se remit lentement de tout le stress accumulé sur Terre. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans un air chaud réconfortant. Une douce brise lui caressait le visage, la délicieuse lumière du Soleil réchauffait ses joues, la grisante sensation de plénitude l'emplissait de bonheur.

Néanmoins, quelque chose le dérangeait. Il ne parvint pas à discerner la cause de son ennui, son esprit était trop engourdi. Il se sentait comme en transe, ou peut-être plutôt comme un insecte dans son cocon. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir, oh non, surtout pas. Il préférait se lover contre les nuages mousseux qui lui étreignaient le corps.

Après quelques temps, il crut être interpelé. Il ne reconnut pas la voix, elle sonnait distante et mystérieuse, bien que rauque et grave. Cela le gela sur place, le libérant de l'emprise chaleureuse de la sérénité. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes et une véritable tempête d'éclairs, de lumières insensées, lui foudroyèrent le crâne. Une douleur fracassante le frappa à la tête, comme un coup de masse acérée porté au visage. Il sentait les rayons lumineux lui pénétrer la peau comme des aiguillons empoisonnés, laissant derrière eux une atroce sensation de brulure aigüe, une torture infernale.

Infernale…

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait tout de même pas atterri…

« Tu n'y es pas, imbécile. Nous n'envoyons pas nos anges en Enfer », la voix le reprit avec fermeté.

Une main se posa sur son front, ni vraiment douce, ni vraiment rugueuse, mais ointe d'une mixture à l'odeur alléchante. La main appliqua l'onguent à son front délicatement, avec une précision indéniable. Une danse s'opérait langoureusement sur sa tête tandis que le reste de son corps implosait, ou du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il en eut.

« Tu es revenu au Ciel. Tu y as été rappelé. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Il rouvrit les yeux avec hésitation, de peur d'être victime derechef de la brulure de ces rayons de lumière. Ainsi, dès qu'il fut éveillé, il reconnut le propriétaire de la voix, et ne put retenir ses pleurs. Son corps tressaillait sous les électrochocs qu'il recevait, et chaque élan de désespoir ajoutait à ses larmes. Sa tristesse ne fit qu'amplifier les violences qu'il subissait, et rien ne les arrêta pendant des minutes, qu'il vécut comme des heures. L'ange qui le supervisait le regardait se tordre de souffrance sans agir, sans le moindre changement d'expression.

Après une visible réflexion qui prit bien plus de temps que nécessaire, l'ange superviseur, son chef, celui qui déjà l'avait réprimandé, claqua des doigts, et les douleurs disparurent instantanément. Tino n'arrêta pas de larmoyer pour autant, bien qu'exténué, et détourna le regard avec une humiliation puérile d'ange qui a échoué.

Il s'assit sur le lit duveteux, donnant son dos à son chef, et faisant danser ses mains au hasard entre elles, attrapant un morceau de la couverture aux riches attraits dorés. Il voulait se rouler dedans, s'enfoncer dans la douceur du lit et ne jamais en ressortir.

Il ne voulait pas entendre ce que son chef avait à dire. Il allait évidemment être relégué à autre chose que les humains, et cela le meurtrissait rien qu'à l'idée, rien qu'à l'imaginer.

« Il est mort. »

Ses sanglots se stoppèrent net. Gilbert… il avait… il avait péri ?

Était-ce le coup de jus qu'il avait senti ? Furent-ils frappé par la foudre ? La providence était-elle vraiment contre lui ?

Comment avouer une défaite aussi lamentable ? Il ne voulait pas l'accepter, mais il avait pourtant agi comme il l'avait jugé juste, il cautionnait ses actions, mais pas le résultat, quel genre de leçon devait-il alors en tirer ? Fallait-il accepter que le destin eût eu d'autres choix pour ses clients ? Devait-il se résoudre à l'échec, pour cette fois ?

Mais alors, quel était son rôle si le destin décidait pour lui ? Si le destin décidait pour lui que tout se passerait bien, il ne servait alors à rien ! Et l'inverse était tout aussi vrai, il en avait désormais la preuve !

Quelque chose devait lui échapper.

« Pas directement par ta faute. Une suite d'évènement fâcheux ont conduit à sa mort, mais tu es la cause de ces évènements, n'est-ce pas ? Tu y es pour quelque chose, même si ta participation ne fut que mineure. Et nous n'autorisons pas que les anges défectueux mènent à la mort. Ce n'est pas ton travail. »

L'ange fit le tour du lit pour lui faire face et passa à nouveau une main sur le front de Tino, pour lui dégager les cheveux du visage. Tino vit chez lui l'esquisse d'un sourire, et vit en cet ange des restes de figure paternelle. Un père froid, distant, autoritaire, un père qui s'inquiète sans le montrer, un père qui n'a jamais appris à s'ouvrir, comme beaucoup de pères humains que Tino avait pu rencontrer, mais un père malgré tout. Un père qui n'a pas eu le temps de l'être.

« Vous n'êtes pas un ange, déclara Tino en calmant ses sanglots et en se frottant les yeux. Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu… comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Ulrich. »

Tino tenta bien de scruter les méandres de sa mémoire, mais rien ne lui vint, et les Ulrich qu'il avait pu connaitre ne ressemblaient en rien à cet ange. Sa mémoire lui jouait peut-être des tours, il ne saurait le dire, et préféra plutôt ignorer. Il était simplement épuisé. Il trouvait des distractions pour éviter les remontrances de l'ange, mais il finit par se l'admettre, il avait perdu. Autant abandonner de plein gré.

« J'ai échoué, alors, s'avoua-t-il enfin. Gilbert est mort.

-C'est Lukas, le mort. D'une balle tirée au cœur.

Un silence pesant se fit alors, et Tino ne trouvait même plus en lui les forces de pleurer. Cela lui servirait de leçon. Les humains, c'était fini ! De l'histoire ancienne ! Il tentait bien de trouver un avantage en cette résolution, mais il n'y parvint tout simplement pas. Les humains étaient tout ce qu'il aimait, il adorait s'occuper d'eux, les aider dans la vie. Sa raison de vivre… son _rêve_ … c'était bien ça. Il n'avait pas menti à Peter. Il était trop attaché, enchainé à eux comme l'amour à ses proies…

Comment Lukas était-il donc mort ? Il n'en savait rien, et c'était peut-être bien pire que ce que l'on pourrait penser.

« Nous allons le ressusciter.

-Pardon ? »

Ulrich le regardait avec pitié, ou peut-être bien de la compassion, de l'empathie, Tino ne sut pas déchiffrer ses traits durs et fermés. Il reçut son annonce comme un coup de poing à l'estomac.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute, et le malheureux ne le mérite pas. Nous rectifions le tir, littéralement. La balle ne le touchera pas, par un miracle divin qu'ils ne s'expliqueront pas.

-Alors… quoi ? Je peux y retourner ? Je dois aller les voir, je dois les aider… !

-Tu restes ici encore quelques instants. Nous devons t'effacer la mémoire.

-Mais pourquoi ? Y a urgence, là ! Je _dois_ … »

Ulrich s'approcha de lui et le gifla au visage avec une violence inouïe. Le claquement résonna dans sa tête, et sa vision se troubla. L'onguent sur son front se mit à pétiller alors, il le sentit lui picoter la peau, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il perde connaissance intégralement, non pas sans tenter d'y échapper. Ce fut une absence inconfortable, il n'eut pas l'impression de dormir, ni de se détendre, mais plutôt de flotter dans un vide éternel et insondable.

Dans ce vide résonnait sa voix et des phrases de son passé. Il les sentait s'en aller, s'effacer au loin, comme poussière au vent, enfermées dans des petites bulles qui les emportaient. Était-ce ainsi son imagination, qui s'amusait à lui montrer ses propres souvenirs se faire dévorer au loin ? Et au beau milieu de ce chaos d'informations, pourquoi un feu ardent brulait-il, consumant alors les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, et ses pensées immédiates, et…

Et…

Que faisait-il ici ? Où était-il ? Sa vue se bruma, ses sens se firent lourds et maladroits, et la chaleur disparut progressivement, comme une flamme qui s'éteint ou un musicen qui perd son souffle.

Il espérait sincèrement que cet endroit n'était pas son cœur.

* * *

Le silence que le vent leur susurrait, violent contraire au bourdonnement de la peur et l'explosion de l'excitation, se prolongea encore quelques secondes. La voix de l'assaillant, une voix de femme, rauque et agressive, leur cria d'arrêter de bouger, ce qu'Emil et Lukas firent sans trop de problèmes, les mains levées, terrorisés devant le guidon qui les menaçait.

La main qui tenait le révolver tremblait ostensiblement, effrayée par son propre pouvoir, de savoir qui mourrait, et qui vivrait. Elle avait raté sa cible une fois. Allait-elle recommencer ? Allait-elle reprendre le contrôle ? Allait-elle jouer à la déesse ?

Lukas était debout devant Emil, l'éclipsant presque totalement. Sa posture protectrice et pourtant épouvantée aurait pu agacer son frère dans d'autres circonstances. La femme au révolver joua avec la gâchette, hésita à le réutiliser, une danse risquée autour du métal, une torture pour les deux hommes qui la fixaient. D'un mouvement du corps, elle sembla peser les pour et les contre, se balançant agilement sur ses jambes, et finit par rengainer son flingue habilement, se tournant alors tout d'un coup dans une direction si précise, qu'il ne fut aucun doute que ses renforts s'y trouvaient.

Ils n'avaient que peu de temps. Si elle réussissait à leur faire signe, ils étaient foutus.

Lukas voulait fulminer. Elle allait crier quelque chose, un message, mais sa bouche se referma contre son gré, ou alors elle en eut tout l'air, et le silence continua de se faire, mélodie sans notes et peur irraisonnée. Lukas agita la tête dans toutes les directions, à la recherche d'une échappatoire, d'un seul moment d'inattention pour s'enfuir et s'en sortir.

Malheureusement, ils étaient assurément cernés, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Puis Lukas comprit pourquoi elle s'était tue.

Une ombre menaçante se dessina devant la femme. Elle tourna la tête, scruta tous les coins d'ombre qu'elle pouvait discerner, apercevant, dans les buissons, des silhouettes se débattre face à l'assaillant.

L'arroseur arrosé.

Lukas ne le comprit pas immédiatement, mais ils étaient sauvés. La voix de Marco se fit tonitruante, le temps s'était gelé, mais tout, pourtant, menaçait d'imploser, tant la tension s'était faite forte.

Il était malade.

C'était évident. Un ange dans son état normal ne ressentirait pas ces choses étranges. Il en avait conclu donc qu'il était malade, tout simplement.

Il ne se remémorait pas bien la dernière heure, certes, mais ça arrivait. Ce n'était pas rare chez les anges. Il devait faire avec, et trouver la raison de son atterrissage dans cet hôpital. Au moins, il avait ses pensées pour se distraire des couloirs abondamment vides, comme si toute joie ou familiarité avaient été aspirées, avalées par une machine malsaine. Ce n'était pas comme chez Mathias et Lukas.

Il se sentait de se l'avouer finalement, il aimait beaucoup la présence de ces humains. Ils avaient des problèmes si vains, si facilement solvables s'ils n'étaient pas têtus, et cela lui plaisait profondément. Elle était là, la vraie vie. Se confronter les uns aux autres, puis s'entendre, comme larrons en foire. C'était merveilleux, le fonctionnement de ces créatures.

Lukas et sa gentillesse naturelle, une gentillesse qu'il s'assumait trop, au point d'en étouffer les autres… Mathias, qui certainement l'aimait de tout son cœur, vu les sacrifices auxquels il s'est soumis pour vivre en sa compagnie, tant altruiste qu'il s'en oublie soi-même… Tino les jalousait presque. C'est vrai, ils avaient trouvé un bonheur si épuré entre eux, entrecoupé d'obstacles qui, une fois surmontés, ne l'intensifiaient que davantage. C'était une idée qui le ravissait sincèrement, au point de se le souhaiter pour lui-même.

Emil et sa naïveté d'enfant encore, enfermé dans ce rôle par son entourage, qui avait du mal à se défaire de la branche autour de laquelle il était accroché. Il était penseur excessif, créait des fantasmes maléfiques en se noyant dans sa peur. Pourtant, il savait nager. Tino avait envie de lui tendre le bras, de le sortir de l'eau. Il ne le ferait pas : il fallait que le jeune homme fît son chemin de lui-même, mais c'était tout de même une chaleur réconfortante qui s'éveillait à lui à la vue du jeune adulte. Un espoir inexprimable.

Une sorte de bienveillance brulante qui gagne en ardeur en son cœur. Une perfection, une irréprochabilité, qui lui donnait des ailes.

Peter, au final, avait raison. Personne ne l'attendait, là-haut. Personne ne s'inquiétait pour lui, ne pleurait le soir en se demandant où il aurait pu disparaitre. Il n'avait pas de parents auxquels se confier, ni d'amis avec qui batifoler. Pas de personne chère à son cœur, dont la présence lui coloreraient la vie arc-en-ciel. Et pourtant… en voyant Peter sourire, il y croyait tant, en ce bonheur. Cette joie d'exister, de savoir que demain serait peut-être le dernier…

Elle existait. Peut-être pas pour lui, peut-être pas ici, mais plus un jour ne passait sans qu'il y songeât.

Et puis, il y avait Berwald… Il lui était un être fantasque, imaginaire, une créature surréelle, une chose de roman, qui étonne tant par sa douceur que son apparence. Que savait-il de lui ? Si peu de choses, et pourtant bien assez pour s'enamourer et l'aimer.

Voilà, il osait le penser.

C'était de l'amour qu'il ressentait. Jamais plus il ne se le nierait. Il n'était pas malade. Simplement… non habitué.

Sa mâchoire coupée durement près de son oreille, sa forme presque géométrique tant elle était marquée. Et puis, ses yeux, d'un bleu comme on ne se l'imagine pas, du bleu que l'on entrevoit seulement lorsque le Soleil est sur le point de se coucher, et que le ciel se teinte de nuances subtiles, il avait ce ciel dans les yeux, et la flamme du Soleil n'attendait qu'à être excitée pour y flamber également. Puis, autre que ses yeux, il avait ses cheveux à la couleur du blé, la couleur que les champs prennent en été, lorsque la récolte s'annonce fructueuse et que les épis font face au vent avec courage, tandis que la douce caresse de la pluie fond sur eux pendant que la brise joue une mélodie lente et réconfortante.

Et puis, il y avait son nez, qui, Tino en était sûr, bien qu'il n'en fut jamais témoin, se retroussait à chaque fois qu'il riait, un bonhomme si imposant, dont le nez se retrousse quand il rit, dont les traits s'adoucissent lorsqu'il sourit, donc les coins des yeux se rident lorsqu'il veut se montrer agréable. Il l'imaginait sourire pour lui, son visage rayonnant, irradiant, radieusement beau. D'une beauté inégalable, qui le défait de ses remparts et lui donne l'effet de vivre une vie d'amour dont il ressent les haut-le-cœur au quotidien.

Sa course à travers les couloirs monotones de l'hôpital lui coupa vraiment l'envie de penser à son amour. Le dégout qu'ils lui provoquaient contrastait trop fort avec l'exaltation qu'il avait de songer à Berwald, mais une voix piqua son attention soudainement, un timbre qu'il crut reconnaitre entre mille, et il ne se fit pas prier pour se faufiler dans le cul-de-sac d'où provenait la voix, discrètement, sans être démasqué. C'était une longue allée très étroite, menant à un cagibi d'outils d'entretien, où deux personnes qu'il connaissait bien semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous.

Gilbert et Lovino.

Quelle chance Tino avait là, ce flair inconscient qui toujours le menait à ses clients…

« Gil, t'arrêtes tes conneries, tu r'descends sur Terre, pigé ? Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne peux même pas t'aimer, je suis marié, je veux pas entendre parler d' toi qui t'touche sur moi ou quoi qu'ce soit du genre. Tu… tu arrêtes tout ça. Tu aimes Eliza depuis toujours donc franchement Gil, la lâche pas.

-Tu disais pas ça avant ton mariage.

-Justement. _Avant_ mon mariage, bordel, Lovino s'énerva en agitant les bras dramatiquement pour accentuer ses propos. Je te comprends pas. C'était une histoire de gamins, t'étais la seule personne que je connaissais à l'époque, et tu m'avais sauvé de… de je sais pas quoi, encore. Bref, tu m'avais aidé, et j't'ai idolâtré. Mais c'est normal ! Les gosses font ça ! J'ai grandi, Gil, et toi aussi. T'aurais dû… »

Il fut interrompu par un baiser déposé sur ses lèvres, d'abord provocateur, puis adouci, comme du miel contre sa bouche, et il se surprit lui-même à l'apprécier. Ensuite, cependant, courroucé par le comportement de Gilbert, il le repoussa violemment, le propulsant contre le mur du cagibi. Les outils d'entretien s'effondrèrent sur lui.

« Gil, j'te jure qu'tu dois arrêter. Si tu continues, j't'le promets, j'en parlerai à Toni », fit le jeune effarouché en attrapant spontanément son collier.

Gilbert sembla comprendre les sous-entendus de cette menace, qui restèrent un mystère pour Tino. Lovino s'enfuit alors, sans remarquer l'espion discret, sans un seul regard derrière lui, laissant Gilbert affalé dans un seau dans lequel il avait chu, seul, dans l'obscurité de ses sentiments.

Tino n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se découvrir, aidant Gilbert à sortir de sa misère, littéralement, puisque le malheureux ne parvint pas à se défaire du seau qui le retenait prisonnier.

« Tu l'as reçue en plein visage, celle-là, commenta Tino avec une amertume feinte. Tu le connais, son mari ?

-Toni, c'est un bon pote.

-Juste un _bon_ pote ? répliqua-t-il en replaçant les seaux plus loin.

-… C'est mon meilleur ami.

-Ah… Mon pauvre Gilbert. Tu vas réessayer de lui déclarer ta flamme ? En sachant que tu compromets le couple de ton meilleur ami ?

-Compromets… ? Mais… j'étais avec Lovino ! Je… Pff, c'est trop compliqué.

-Non, vas-y. Dis-moi, j'écoute, fit Tino en souriant, s'asseyant sur une caisse en métal qui se secoua bruyamment lorsqu'il s'abaissa dessus.

-Avant cette histoire de mariage, avant de savoir que j'avais des sentiments amoureux pour Eliza, j'étais… j'étais en couple avec Lovino. Il avait dix-neuf ans, et moi vingt-six, et… et on s'en sortait bien. On était ensemble depuis un an et demi, et je l'aimais vraiment. Mais un soir, il m'a avoué qu'il m'avait trompé avec une fille en vacances ici. Je l'ai mal pris, et je suis parti… Après, il s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Antonio. Antonio était arrivé en Allemagne seulement deux ans auparavant, et il avait toujours fasciné Lovino… Enfin, bref, après être parti, j'ai appris qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple, et trois ans après, ils étaient mariés. Métaphoriquement, hein. Mais j'y ai jamais cru ! Antonio est vraiment mon meilleur pote, je l'adore, mais il est trop… volatile, tu sais ? Je sais pas d'où il tient ça, mais il sait pas se poser quelque part.

-Euh, ça fait bien une dizaine d'années qu'ils sont ensemble et qu'ils vivent ici.

-Il doit y avoir une embrouille quelque part, j'y crois pas. Et de toute façon, c'est moi qui suis parti de Lovino ! Il doit toujours m'aimer, quelque part, non ? »

Tino se releva de sa caisse avec une énergie surhumaine, qui le fit sauter un peu plus haut que la normale, sa magie rayonnant ostensiblement autour de lui, mais qui passa inaperçue aux yeux humains de G…

« C'était quoi, ça ?

-Pardon ?

-La lumière autour de toi. »

Gilbert le scruta pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux rivés sur l'auréole de lumière qui ne disparaissait plus. Il penchait la tête de curiosité, devant Tino qui se faisait le plus petit possible, soudainement paralysé par la stupeur.

« Mais attends, je t'ai dit un truc tout à l'heure ! Aujourd'hui ! Je te reconnais, tu es… »

Un éclair foudroya Gilbert sur place, qui se prit la tête instinctivement. La douleur lancinante le fit tressaillir, et tout son corps, enflammé de sensations peu agréables, le força à se taire et à calmer ses révélations.

Tino s'en inquiéta, il ne sut pas ce qui avait frappé son client, et le fit s'assoir en portant ses lèvres à son front pour voir s'il n'était pas fiévreux, mais il ne remarqua rien d'anormal.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence et d'appréhension, Gilbert lui revint comme si de rien n'était.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là, Tino ?

-Euh… On vient… on vient… on vient… on partait, en fait. On s'est perdus, tenta Tino naïvement, masquant sa surprise. »

Gilbert zyeuta les alentours avec une suspicion fortement attisée. Tino comprit bien que le pauvre s'était rendu compte de la supercherie, d' _une_ supercherie, mais personne, vraiment, ne pouvait expliquer laquelle.

Tino lui indiqua le chemin avec un engouement feint, et Gilbert marcha instinctivement, comme guidé par une intelligence supérieure, grattant l'arrière de son crâne, justement comme s'il y avait été frappé. Inconsciemment, Tino se mit à se gratter le bras également, méfiant. Quelque chose avait été provoqué dès que Gilbert avait voulu parler du passé, et c'était là peut-être le déclencheur. L'évocation du passé.

Ce devait être le travail des Cieux, il en convint bien, mais en quel honneur ? Pour quelle raison ?

Il allait terminer cette mission au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas être victime d'autres mesquines tromperies.

Maintenant qu'il était avec Gilbert, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner pour vagabonder dans l'hôpital à la recherche de ses desseins. De plus, il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs. Gilbert, étrangement, les remarquait facilement, et Tino mit cela sur le compte de son albinisme. Ses yeux devaient être plus sensibles aux oscillations lumineuses.

« Tu es venu passer voir Erik avec moi ? lui demanda alors Gilbert.

-Tu le connais si bien, le petit ?

-Il m'aime bien.

-Une raison particulière ?

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on soit capable de bien m'aimer sans raison ? »

Tino voulait contrecarrer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il se ravisa. Le silence lui seyait. Il devait savoir s'en sertir. Il n'en serait peut-être pas là...

« Vas-y seul. Je ne veux pas vous déranger. J'ai deux trois trucs à régler de toute façon, donc je dois rentrer. »

Gilbert acquiesça, et Tino marcha jusqu'au bureau de Vargas, qui, doucement, chantonnait des paroles que Tino avait pu entendre à la radio, un simple claquement de doigts les lui rendit audibles.

 _Gib mir 'n kleines bisschen Sicherheit_

 _In einer Welt in der nichts sicher scheint_

 _Gib mir in dieser schnellen Zeit irgendwas das bleibt_

Pendant qu'il chantait, ses doigts s'agitaient autour du collier qu'il avait au cou, jouant avec l'anneau doré, gracieusement et subtilement décoré de symboles peu communs, qui, dans l'énergie de sa danse, se mêlaient les uns aux autres, s'unifiaient au rythme de la musique.

Gilbert ne parviendrait pas à briser cet amour.

Pas tant que l'anneau était là.

Et Tino allait s'assurer qu'il y resterait.

* * *

En rentrant, Tino fut mis au courant de la situation. Lukas avait survécu, l'assaillant, ou plutôt, l'assaillante, avait été capturée par Marco et ses hommes de main. C'était une véritable faveur de sa part, avait-il répété, de remettre en branle son réseau d'action… directe. Il tenta de rassurer Lukas, que la justice n'avait pas son mot à dire, qu'il avait des relations assez haut placées pour empêcher toute investigation officielle, mais Lukas ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée. Sur quel cliché de vieux gangster italien avaient-ils atterri ?

Son équipe s'était préparée après avoir entendu parlé d'un gang de mercenaires payés des millions pour la mort d'un jeune homme.

« Vous allez en faire quoi, de cette femme ? s'enquit Lukas. Et de ces gens ? Comment vous assurer qu'ils ne recommenceront pas quand on leur promettra encore plus d'argent ?

-On va leur mentir, fut la réponse de Marco qui entonna cette sentence avec un sourire mesquin et l'œil narquois. On va leur faire croire que vous êtes surprotégés, et ils vont vite déchanter. Si vraiment ils persévèrent… oh, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai un plan.

-Si vous les dénoncez, Marco, ils me dénonceront pour mes faux papiers. Pour ceux d'Emil aussi. »

Marco lui fit un clin d'œil, de ceux qui savent ce qu'ils ont à faire. Lukas finit par arrêter ses questions, et, une fois Marco parti, se tourna vers son frère en l'enlaçant tendrement. Les larmes ne lui vinrent pas, mais Emil tremblait fatalement, secoué par des hoquets soudain. Il ne se défit pas des bras de Lukas, et même, s'enfuit au creux de son cou comme s'il allait en être retiré par une quelconque force divine.

« Tu t'es jeté devant moi… répétait-il follement, tu t'es jeté devant moi… »

Tino eut la sensation de vivre la scène, ce fou dégénéré, sautant déraisonnablement devant la personne pour qui il donnerait sa vie. Y avait-il amour plus pur et plus intense ?

Étrangement, la nouvelle ne le choquait pas. Pas comme elle le devrait, en tout cas, et il mit ça sur le compte de son propre état instable.

Lukas tenta de calmer les larmes de son frère sans éveiller les siennes, et Tino ne put se résoudre à intervenir. Ce n'était peut-être pas le plus joyeux moment de leurs vies, mais c'était un moment d'intimité qu'ils méritaient de partager seuls.

En montant à l'étage discrètement, appréciant la douceur et le silence du sol moquetté fraichement nettoyé, Tino s'arrêta devant la chambre de Berwald. Deux lampes murales en bois encadraient la porte, de celle-ci s'échappait une odeur de lavande très appuyée. La peinture blanche noircissait au contour des patères, et la lumière provenant de la fenêtre avoisinante se reflétait contre les trois panneaux verticaux pour donner au bois un air pourri, sali, et d'étranges gueules se dessinaient au fil des encoches et rayures. Ce monstre de porte, ce propylée à dépasser, pouvait effrayer les plus téméraires, mais Tino n'était pas de ceux à abandonner.

En toquant faiblement, son poing s'engouffrant dans l'une des gueules, au cœur des filaments qui la composaient, il entendit, de derrière, un grincement viscéral, qui trembla jusqu'en lui dans un frisson froid.

La porte lui fut ouverte, et il s'y engouffra rapidement, trébuchant maladroitement, et atterrissant sur une pile de vêtements pourtant si soigneusement pliés.

Il se releva instantanément, manquant de se cogner contre la chaise de bureau, et sautant à côté du bureau, y prit les papiers qui y trônaient, les lisant rapidement, et les pointant vers Berwald d'un bras vengeur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit l'ange sur un ton dangereusement joueur, tentant de récupérer son équilibre en s'appuyant contre le mur contre lequel le bureau se trouvait.

-… Un bail.

-T'en as parlé aux autres ?

-Pas encore.

-Alors je t'interdis de signer quoi que ce soit. Maintenant, c'est discussion avant tout choix d'une telle gravité dans cette maison. »

Berwald lui répondit avec un grognement rauque, de ceux qui pourraient effrayer les moins téméraires. Tino n'en étant pas, il tira légèrement sur l'une des feuilles qui se déchira d'un centimètre, puis de deux, jusqu'à obtenir une réaction de Berwald, qui fut de hausser les bras doucement en signe d'abandon.

« C'est bon ? T'es calmé ? Je te conseille d'aller leur parler maintenant, Marco vient de partir.

-Marco ?

-Une histoire folle, tu n'en reviendras pas, chantonna Tino en s'asseyant sur la pile de vêtements qu'il avait dérangée. Emil s'est fait agresser pendant qu'il rentrait avec Lukas. Tu es au courant qu'Emil s'est fait agresser plusieurs fois ? C'est limite incroyable. Une histoire de cartels norvégiens rancuniers, tu en as peut-être entendu parler. Bref, Lukas a failli mourir. »

Le silence se fit alors, Tino prit une profonde inspiration, puis sourit étrangement, tombant presque de son siège improvisé.

« Lukas a failli mourir ? s'étonna Berwald. On lui a tiré dessus ?

-Oh, presque, fit Tino avec enthousiasme, avant d'ajouter plus fort encore : mais il va bien ! »

La fausseté de sa voix lui sauta aux yeux aussi vite qu'il fallut à Berwald pour se jeter dans les escaliers et retrouver ses amis. Tino se trouva bien stupide, et en se relevant, frappa du pieds le tas de linge qu'il avait renversé.

Du bas des escaliers, il prévit d'espionner la révélation de Berwald. Les voix de Lukas et d'Emil se firent plus douces, plus calmes, jusqu'à-ce que Berwald parvînt à trouver en lui le courage de leur annoncer ses plans. Sa voix suave, des tréfonds de sa poitrine, résonnait en Tino comme un moteur. Il y avait, derrière chaque mot, une pointe de ronronnement, qui l'attirait et l'attisait. Il sentait son corps s'emballer, et ses oreilles furent comme bouchées, incapables d'écouter la conversation. Non, il ne pouvait plus raisonner. Ses sens s'envenimaient de tout ce que Berwald émettait. La chaleur de son corps, le miel dans sa voix, la douceur de ses doigts, et bien plus encore.

Il était parti loin, déjà. Trop enfoncé dans son esprit, comme un clou martelé d'actes insensés, l'amour s'intensifiait gracieusement, et faisait d'une mouche un papillon.

« Quand Erik sortira de l'hôpital, on déménagera. »

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, mais Emil et Lukas s'empressèrent de donner leurs bénédictions avant que Mathias pût songer à ouvrir la bouche.

Emil déclara s'en ficher, que de toute façon, ils trouveraient toujours tous un moyen pour se retrouver. Lukas lui emboita le pas et alla jusqu'à dire qu'ils étaient, de toute façon, toujours les bienvenus dans cette demeure, qu'ils trouveraient des moments communs pour se retrouver, des vacances à passer ici ou là. Qu'ils restaient amis.

Mathias, lui, joua sur sa tristesse. Les adieux lui déchiraient le cœur, bien que ce n'en fussent pas, il ne pouvait retenir l'aigreur que cette décision lui provoquait. Il insista, tenta d'appâter Berwald, de corrompre Peter, qui ne se remettait pas de l'annonce.

« Papa, pourquoi on déménage que nous ? demanda-t-il, la voix fébrile, secouée par une émotion subreptice.

-Tu sais, Peter, parfois c'est mieux de moins voir les gens qu'on aime bien », fut la réponse de Berwald, qui, bien que vraie, ne satisfaisait pas son fils pour autant.

Forcément. Les enfants n'ont pas cette notion. Berwald brisait une véritable famille avec sa décision, et Peter le ressentait. Il trouvait cela injuste, que son père lui disparaisse pendant plusieurs mois, et qu'il lui revienne sans crier gare, et en décidant de détruire la seule famille qu'il avait jamais connue.

« Il sort quand de l'hôpital, Erik ? s'enquit alors Peter, serrant contre lui un chiffon blanc, marqué de diverses usures.

-Dans quelques jours. »

Peter se tut, baissa la tête, et se rassit sur le canapé, à côté d'Emil, contre lequel il s'appuya alors, le visage morne et fatigué. Il prit le chiffon entre ses mains et le plaça juste devant son nez, le reniflant profondément.

« C'est où, exactement ? demanda Mathias.

-Au sud d'ici. Je vous y emmènerai. »

Mathias se pinça le nez, un air impénétrable autour de lui. Il était agacé, et pas qu'un peu, mais il n'agit pas pour autant.

Puis Peter se releva et partit lentement jusqu'à sa chambre, dans un silence religieux, son chiffon en boule dans ses mains.

Personne ne l'arrêta. Si bien que Tino, dans un élan de pitié, se trouva à tendre le bras faiblement en direction de l'enfant, qui, sans se retourner, commença à sangloter en serrant entre ses dents une partie de son doudou. Mais il n'avait pas à agir. Il n'avait rien à expliquer. Que dire ? Son père avait fait un choix, cruel mais nécessaire, sans l'en informer. Certes c'était maladroit, certes c'était mesquin et petit de sa part, mais… c'était pour son bien.

Et Tino se forçait à s'en convaincre. C'était pour son bien. Pour leur bien à tous.

Alors comment trouver le sens de la piqure dans son cœur, comme l'on perce un ballon, il se sentait se vider dans ses forces, et il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. L'inéluctable chute.

« Pourquoi t'es parti avec Erik ? fit la voix fatiguée, rauque, de Mathias. Pourquoi il est blessé, Ber ? Pourquoi… pourquoi tout ça, maintenant ? »

À ces mots, Berwald se figea. Il était encerclé, impossible de s'enfuir. Il bomba légèrement le torse, prêt à faire face aux colères qui l'attendaient. Emil dévorait du regard les mouvements sauteurs, saccadés de Berwald, tout en tripatouillant les lacets de son propre sweat. Berwald semblait sauter sur place tant sa respiration s'était marquée.

Il prit une longue inspiration, et sa phrase sortit monophasée.

« On était en Tchéquie. »

Lukas le fixait d'un regard glaçant, les mains diligemment croisées sur ses jambes.

« On est allés voir la mère d'Erik. »

Il tire, et il fait mouche.

* * *

 **Les notes détaillées sur la situation de l'histoire seront publiées dans le prochain chapitre, qui arrive sous peu.**


	6. Les anges ne doivent pas désirer

Tino ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête l'explication de Berwald et se la rejouait indéfiniment, un cycle éternel qui allumait un Soleil dans sa nuit et l'empêchait de ne serait-ce que fermer les yeux.

Erik avait voulu savoir qui était sa mère biologique.

Et Berwald se posa bien la question pendant longtemps. Qui était-elle ? Où était-elle ? Tino ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre que Berwald était un romantique un peu stupide, un éperdu légèrement allumé. Une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimée, avec qui il avait eu un enfant. Une femme qui s'était enfuie rapidement ensuite, et lui avait laissé le fruit de leur relation dans les bras. Un deuxième enfant. Que pouvait-il faire, vraiment, autre que l'élever dignement ?

Il n'avait pas eu le choix, et si jamais le destin avait décidé de lui donner le choix, il aurait quand même pris soin de cet enfant. Parce que c'était le sien. Parce que c'était sa faute. Parce qu'il devait au moins lui offrir une existence correcte, faute d'une mère.

Lorsqu'Erik lui demanda de la retrouver, il s'exécuta, l'imbécile ! Puisqu'il parvenait à s'imaginer aisément qu'un enfant puisse vouloir voir sa mère !

Berwald ne lui en voulait pas d'être partie ! Il ne comprenait pas, mais il prétendait ne pas avoir besoin de comprendre. De trouver une logique. Abandonner la chair de sa chair. Non, il ne trouvait aucune explication satisfaisante, mais il acceptait ce simple manque de justification.

Tino se remémore ses traits presque autant que ses paroles, le front plissé, torturé par l'inquiétude et le doute. Fit-il la bonne décision ? Fut-ce justifié, seulement par et pour Erik ? Pouvait-il forcer cette femme à retourner dans son ancienne vie, vie qu'elle avait délibérément jetée, vie qu'elle avait fuie ? Que devait-il faire, et qui devait-il suivre ?

Tino ne comprenait et n'acceptait pas l'absence de raison vraie. On n'abandonne pas la chair de sa chair. On n'abandonne personne, tout simplement.

En suivant les traces de cette mère perdue, Berwald fut mené en Tchéquie. Et en recevant une lettre, non pas un mail, mais bien une lettre, en bonne et due forme, il y répondit avec sentiments partagés. Dans sa lettre, elle faisait un état des lieux. Elle récapitulait leur histoire commune. Se rencontrant il y a une dizaine d'année, elle tomba enceinte de lui à vingt ans, et ne sachant comment le cacher ni à ses parents, ni à son mari, elle avoua à ce dernier sa situation. Homme pugnace et féroce, il promit de faire de sa vie un Enfer si elle ne s'en débarrassait pas à la naissance. Ce qu'elle fit, en le reléguant à son père légitime.

Mais le mari s'arrêta là. Ne chercha pas plus loin. Pourquoi l'avait-elle trompé ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de rester ? Comment le mari pouvait-il tolérer sa femme et sa relation adultérine ?

Même Berwald, avec le contenu de la lettre, ne sut le dire.

En se rendant là-bas, en Tchéquie, chez elle, Erik put faire sa rencontre. Son mari était absent, et elle était récemment tombée malade, alors elle ne travaillait pas. Elle reconnut sans aucun mal son ancien amant, et en déduit bien l'identité de l'enfant.

Erik fut tout autant partagé. En la voyant devant ses yeux, cette créature fabuleuse, dont il ne savait rien il y a quelques semaines, qui tout d'un coup existait, en chair et en os, sa mère, sa vraie mère, il ne sut pas quoi en faire.

Elle le traita avec un vrai sentiment affectueux, paraphrasa Berwald. « Mais ». Il y avait un « mais ». Elle lui dit qu'elle ne le détestait pas, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir si simplement, parce qu'elle et son papa ne s'aimaient pas, elle ne dit pas « plus », mais « pas », et que même si elle n'avait pas prévu de tomber enceinte, elle était ravie de le savoir en vie, et toujours aimé par son père. Elle ne se décrivait pas comme sa mère pour autant.

L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais Erik en voulait plus. Il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir une maman, alors il a geint, supplié, prié Berwald pour rester. Plus longtemps, plus qu'une semaine, plus qu'un mois.

Et plusieurs mois ils restèrent. Berwald remplit les papiers administratifs, jura à son chef de continuer à écrire des articles, juste à distance.

Erik voyait sa mère lorsque son mari était absent, et le reste du temps, posait à son père d'innombrables questions que les enfants se posent. Pourquoi vous vous aimez pas ? Pourquoi elle est ici ? Pourquoi elle peut pas rentrer avec nous ? Pourquoi elle parle pas bien allemand ? Pourquoi ci, pourquoi ça, mais Berwald ne pouvait pas répondre. Pas par manque de mots, mais par manque de sentiments. Par manque de motivation.

Au bout de plusieurs mois, il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. De dire au revoir, pas adieu, mais au revoir, qu'ils se reverraient plus tard, un autre jour, une autre saison, qu'ils se retrouveraient forcément.

Mais un autre élément était entré en jeu. La honte. L'opprobre. Il avait raconté à Mathias et Lukas que la mère d'Erik était morte. Qu'elle avait simplement péri en couches, mais elle vivait, son cœur battait, et il avait menti. Par puérilité, par humilité. Pour cacher qu'un jour il eut un moment assez désespéré pour ne pas se protéger, et qu'il était père d'un deuxième enfant.

Redouter leur retour lui fit perdre quelques mois encore. L'hésitation était trop grande, la peur trop forte, et lorsqu'il décida de franchir le pas et de remercier la mère d'Erik pour son hospitalité et de se retirer, il tomba nez à nez avec son mari. Et le mari, reconnaissant et les traits de Berwald, et l'amour qu'un fils peut avoir pour sa mère, sombra dans une colère noire. L'accès de violence qui le prit blessa Erik, et choisissant d'abandonner cette femme à la providence, comme elle avait abandonné son fils entre ses mains, il s'enfuit, tenant Erik contre lui. L'enfant était assommé, mais il le croyait mort déjà, alors le désespoir le fit courir plus vite, plus fort, et c'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent à la maison.

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » lui avait innocemment demandé Emil qui, sans trop bien comprendre les complexités de son histoire, pardonnait facilement. Parce que sans comprendre les raisons, il savait d'instinct qu'il n'était pas malintentionné.

« Milena Maciková. »

C'est à ces mots que les deux Bondevik sautèrent sur leurs pieds. Maciková ? Cela devait être une coïncidence, rien d'autre, impossible que…

Et finalement, après quelques questions d'investigation fébrile et une simple recherche sur les réseaux sociaux, ils trouvèrent la réponse. Milena était la fille d'Alena. La même femme qui, il y a plus de vingt ans, avait sauvé la vie d'Emil.

« Il faut faire quelque chose, son mari l'a peut-être tuée… ! » Emil s'était écrié, et chercha tant bien que mal un numéro de téléphone, mais rien ne lui vint, et il dut se résoudre à attendre qu'elle acceptât sa demande d'ami.

Tino voulait hurler. Dans quel conte de fée, dans quel univers stupide avait-il atterri ? Les chances de telles coïncidences sont faibles, si faibles, et pourtant… et pourtant…

Et pourtant.

Les faits se présentaient devant lui. Il en avait bientôt fini avec sa mission. Berwald était de retour, et les blessures d'Erik guériraient aisément, même si l'absence de sa mère laisserait un vide, il avait une famille qui l'aimait bien suffisamment pour le pallier. Emil avait retrouvé la paix, et il se doutait bien que ces récents évènements forceraient Lukas à changer ses habitudes.

Il ne manquait plus que Gilbert et Elizabetha. Une fois tout ceci résolu, il serait parti. À jamais.

…

…

… Peut-être que la moquette du couloir lui manquerait. Peut-être que la couleur délavée de la peinture sur les murs de sa chambre lui manquerait. Et ses draps, comment allait-il retrouver sensation si douce et réconfortante, de se savoir endormi dans une maison qu'il ressentait comme un chez-lui ? Y avait-il sur Terre d'autre chambre dont les fenêtres laissent entrer le Soleil à l'angle parfait, qui le forçait à se réveiller aux aurores, rien que pour admirer la Nature et son œuvre, ressentir les rayons lumineux lui couler dessus, le remplir de force et de motivation, lui donner le sentiment d'être humain?

Son auréole ne réfléchissait plus rien, et s'était tant fissurée qu'on croirait plus à un objet de brocante que le symbole d'un ange respectable. Il l'aurait lancée comme un frisbee, s'il en avait eu l'occasion.

Il ne voulait pas partir ! Il allait trouver une solution pour rester. Il voulait continuer à les voir vivre, il voulait les aimer comme ils s'aiment mutuellement.

Il donnerait sa vie pour y gouter.

* * *

« Eliza, ce n'est pas pour te déplaire, mais tu devrais parler avec Gilbert. »

Elizabetha lui envoya un regard foudroyant, se levant alors de son fauteuil rageusement, pointant vers lui un doigt furieux qu'elle secouait frénétiquement, appuyant sur chacun de ses mots avec un pas de plus en sa direction. Et elle scanda :

« C'est en suivant tes conseils, Roderich, que je me retrouve là. Parce que tu m'as révélé qu'il aimait Lovi, parce que tu as décidé d'intervenir dans notre couple, parce que tu t'es pris pour plus que ce que tu n'es…

-Tu aurais préféré ne pas l'apprendre ? Qu'il te trompe sans que tu sois mise au courant ? bougonna-t-il en sirotant son café brulant.

-Il ne m'a pas trompée. Et ça m'aurait au moins évité de souffrir et de nous foutre tous dans la merde.

-Mais tu aurais vécu dans le mensonge.

-Écoute, ton aide nous a été trop contreproductive, et je pèse mes mots. Tu ne m'as même pas laissé la chance de le reconquérir, de lui faire comprendre que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, qu'il n'était victime que d'une folie passagère. Et s'il l'aimait vraiment, j'aurais voulu qu'il me le dise. Qu'il ne me laisse pas dans l'ombre, qu'il prenne sur lui et m'avoue qu'il n'a plus d'amour pour moi en réserve, que nous, c'est fini, mais il ne l'a pas fait, et je sais pas quoi en penser. »

Sa voix fébrile et ses yeux de feux, rougis par l'émotion, tremblaient ostensiblement. Sur un rythme malpropre, très peu mélodieux.

« Vous n'êtes peut-être pas faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, retournant sur son fauteuil après avoir fait les cent pas, agitant ses bras au rythme de ses pensées et de son cœur.

« Tu vois votre relation en noir et blanc, mais il y a tellement plus que la passion effrénée dans la vie. Vous pouvez rester ensemble, parce que vous avez bâti énormément de choses ensemble. Vous vous connaissez comme les doigts de la main, depuis toujours. Peut-être qu'au départ, vous n'étiez pas amoureux. Gilbert venait de se faire larguer, on venait de divorcer, et il a trouvé du réconfort chez sa meilleure amie, et tu as inconsciemment joué le jeu, parce que je suppose que tu en avais autant besoin. Mais au fond, ça, on s'en fiche. Avec le temps, vous avez appris à vous aimer à votre façon. Ce n'est pas de la passion. Ce n'est pas malsain non plus. Vous avez construit, vous avez grandi, et vous vous respectez mutuellement. C'est plus déjà que tu ne l'imagines.

-Alors que proposes-tu ? s'enquit-elle sur un ton agressif, en s'enfonçant dans les coussins moelleux de son siège. Lui parler semble hors de question. Il ne veut certainement pas me voir après que je l'ai ignoré et qu'on s'est battus. J'ai voulu le revoir, après qu'il t'a engueulé. Je pensais qu'il s'occuperait de Peter, comme à chaque fois qu'il reste chez Mathias, mais c'était un autre babysitteur, et...

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il va refuser de voir la femme qui l'a aidé après son accident ? La femme avec qui il a grandi, avec qui il a vécu, avec qui il a envisagé sa vie, parce que vous vous êtes disputés une fois ? Une fois parmi des milliers, en plus. Tu le sous-estimes gravement, là.

-C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends parler en bien de lui. »

La finalité de son ton termina leur discussion. Elizabetha se releva de son siège d'un bond agile, et se dirigeant vers l'une des commodes de son salon, sortit d'un des tiroirs une petite boite, joliment scellée par un cadenas en forme de cœur. Du bois proprement poncé, vernis modérément, lui donnant cet effet de brillance doux à l'œil et au toucher.

Elle s'en retourna vers Roderich, et se rassit à ses côtés, ouvrant le cadenas grâce à un code à quatre chiffres.

« Un, neuf, sept, neuf, fit-elle à voix haute, un léger sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres. C'est l'année de la première compétition de natation où il m'a vaincue. Quel égo…

-Et ce sont ?

-Des trucs qu'on s'est offerts. On les garde dans cette boite, parce qu'au fond, ben… on en a pas beaucoup. Il ne sait jamais quoi m'offrir, et lui a toujours des demandes tellement précises et insignifiantes que j'accepte à chaque fois. Son dernier cadeau, c'était un appareil photo.

-Ce n'est pas si insignifi…

-Jetable. Il disait qu'il en trouvait plus dans les magasins, alors je lui en ai acheté un. Je sais même pas ce qu'il en a fait. »

Elle prit de la boite une enveloppe chargée, pleine de papiers qui menaçaient de la faire craquer. Elle les en sortit en la vidant sur ses genoux, et en choisit au hasard, sans trier.

« Et ces papiers ?

-Les mots qu'on se laissait quand on était petits. Quand il avait interdiction de me parler et qu'il voulait me le dire. Il me passait un mot, et vice versa. Après, ce sont des lettres. Des lettres que je lui ai écrites, ses réponses, des photos mal imprimées, et… c'est tout.

-Pourquoi ressors-tu ça ? »

Elle rigole faiblement, comme si la question n'avait aucun sens, mais en se concentrant, elle y réfléchit bien, et elle ne trouvait pas grand sens non plus. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise. Y avait-il besoin d'un sens à cela ?

« La nostalgie, je suppose. »

Elle laissa tomber les feuilles et les photos par terre, posant la boite négligemment sur l'une des tables basses en verre. Prenant au passage sa boisson, elle en prit une gorgée après s'être craqué les doigts.

« Tes leçons de piano m'épuisent, mon Roderich, bâilla-t-elle, caressant l'une de ses longues mèches brunes.

-J'avoue que je suis étonné. Tu as tenu plus longtemps que mes anciens élèves.

-Question de motivation. Sans ça, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais de mon temps libre. Je crois que j'ai oublié comment on s'ennuyait, avec tout le boulot que j'ai eu…

-Et tu n'as jamais pensé à partir en vacances ?

-Pour faire quoi ? Partir en vacances, ça veut dire ne rien faire. Et je crois que je ne peux pas ne rien faire.

-C'est vrai que tu es incapable de tenir en place. »

Elizabetha secoua la tête. S'en retournant aux feuilles qu'elle avait laissé tomber au sol, elle les ramassa une à une, observant les écritures d'enfants qui s'y dessinaient. Autres que les vieilles photos en polaroïd étaient quelques feuillets gribouillés de mots vaguement poétiques, mais deux photos, bien plus modernes, éveillèrent en elle un vif intérêt.

La première, une photo de groupe. La date au dos indiquait 2000, en décembre. Il y a bientôt dix ans.

C'était la fête de Noël que Marco organisait presque chaque année. Il y invitait toujours les mêmes personnes, jamais de surprise. Sa famille, déjà. Son fils Francis, ses trois petits-enfants, Lovino, Feliciano et Marcello. Francis invitait Gilbert, et il invitait Elizabetha, alors elle faisait venir Roderich. Suivait alors Ludwig, qui allait partout où Feliciano se rendait, et Marcello insistait avec son grand-père pour inviter Berwald et ses amis, parce qu'il adorait s'occuper de Peter. Le petit n'avait que deux ans, à l'époque…

Sur la photo, tout était si beau. Elle s'en souvient vaguement, pourtant, ce n'était pas si vieux, mais il faut croire qu'elle avait passé perdu quelques souvenirs déjà.

« Depuis quand on a pas vu Marco ? Tous ensemble, je veux dire. Nous tous, là, de cette photo.

-Je dirais bien cinq ans, lui répondit Roderich. Je n'ai pas non plus l'occasion de voir Lovino ou Feliciano souvent.

-Comme quoi, on a tous tendance à se réfugier dans nos emplois du temps… murmura-t-elle.

-En effet. »

La douleur qu'elle eut en fixant la photo ne fit que s'aggraver lorsqu'elle en détacha le regard. Il fut un temps où elle était si proche de ces gens, un temps où elle aurait pu oser les appeler sa famille. Elle ne pouvait pas effacer les marques du temps, ni ne pouvait se défaire de ses actions.

Elle se l'admettait volontiers, même si un pincement au cœur la bousculait, elle avait mal agit sur certains points. Elle n'aurait pas dû… les jeter dehors, comme ça. Elle s'était occupée de Lovino et Feliciano comme une grande sœur, et aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait même pas dire s'ils allaient bien. Au point, qu'au fond, elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir un jour parlé à Marcello, et il était pourtant bien de la même fratrie !

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Le dégainant rapidement, elle répondit sans vérifier le numéro de l'appelant.

« Allo, euh, Elizabetha ?

-Oui, bonjour, Mathias ?

-Salut. Enfin, euh bonjour. Je voulais te demander si tu voulais... »

Sa voix se perdit dans le fond sonore, et elle entendit clairement une main se poser sur le microphone, tandis que des murmures crispés lui atterrissaient au creux de l'oreille. Elle osa rappeler son nom à deux reprises. Elle était surprise. Il reprit :

« Euh, oui, excusez-moi. Je voulais dire, euh, vous voudriez, euh… diner… à la maison... ce soir ? J'ai quelques informations à vous transmettre, et un rendez-vous professionnel serait pas… euh… optimal, voilà.

-C'est bien impromptu, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, de ceux qui savent. Mais refuser serait impoli. Je serai là.

-Oh. Bien. Euh, merci. »

Quelques voix s'entremêlèrent avant qu'elle puisse entendre le bip qui annonçait la fin de la discussion. Roderich la regardait avec un air presqu'ahuri, et elle-même se retrouvait à fixer son téléphone, tandis que le nom de Mathias s'effaçait de l'écran. Un sourire s'inscrit sur son visage.

« Tu as entendu ? s'étonna-t-elle alors, brisant le silence.

-Oui. » Une pause. Roderich s'étire alors, courbant le dos étrangement pour tenter d'adoucir ses déroules chroniques. « Tu comptes vraiment y aller ? » maugréa Roderich.

Elle fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, déjà à sa posture, puis à son ton.

« Décide-toi, l'ami. Tu m'as dit il y a dix minutes à peine que je devais appeler Gilbert.

-Oui, mais…

-Gilbert sera à ce repas. À quoi tu t'attends ? Tu connais Mathias.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Il est du genre à vouloir rabibocher tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle distraitement en commençant à gribouiller sur un bout de papier.

-Était-ce lui qui t'avais fait revoir Liviu ?

-Ne me parle pas de ça, grogna-t-elle en perçant sa feuille avec son stylo, les poings blanchis par la tension. Oui, c'était lui, et oui, je refuse toujours de revoir ce connard. Bref. On s'en fout. Roddie, je viens d'avoir une super idée. »

Roderich esquissa un sourire en coin en retenant son rire, alors qu'elle lâchait la deuxième photo qui avait piqué son attention. Les puériles rivalités que pouvaient entretenir Elizabetha lui procuraient toujours des spectacles grandioses. Il lui arrivait quelquefois de se demander si vraiment, il ne l'aimait plus. Il la voyait rire, il la voyait sourire, il la voyait vivre, et il se posait la question. Il n'avait peut-être plus que des traces, des restes de sentiments, mais les braises suffisent à rallumer un feu, alors il faisait attention. Il marchait précautionneusement, il dansait entre les mots, et il se doutait bien, qu'au fond, tout le monde, ici, dans cette ville, dans cette vie, valsait entre les phrases et les périphrases.

Il reprit son sourire serein et poli, se redressa contre le dossier de sa chaise, prit une nouvelle gorgée de son café, et grimaça.

Il était froid, maintenant.

* * *

« Pourquoi tu m'as forcé à la vouvoyer ! Lukas, sérieux, j'ai eu l'air trop con !

-Nan, juste poli. Pour une fois. »

Le ton moqueur et joueur de Lukas faisait généralement chavirer Mathias, mais l'agacement avait remplacé la stupidité amoureuse dès ce matin, où Lukas avait décidé de ne pas se réveiller. Et il ne s'était pas réveillé. Donc Mathias avait dû s'occuper de toutes les corvées. Normalement, ils faisaient un planning qu'ils tenaient pendant un mois, mais c'est vrai que ce dernier mois avait été… intense.

Au moins, il avait eu la gracieuse aide de Tino. À vrai dire, il n'était pas très utile, mais il eut cette moue dépitée, une grimace de chien battu, lorsque Mathias lui demanda de s'écarter, qu'il n'osa plus ensuite le réprimander pour quoi que ce fût.

Eh, quel embarras.

« Écoute, Tino, tu veux pas… préparer un plan de table ? Un truc comme ça. Tu peux faire ça ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Et Mathias se sentait encore moins bien en voyant les étoiles dans ses yeux, et l'entrain et la joie qu'il mettait à opérer ces actions simples du quotidien. Il n'osait même pas lui dire qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de babysitteur, et qu'il serait peut-être mieux qu'il rentre enfin chez lui, pour ne pas perturber leur petit ménage plus longtemps, mais il n'en avait ni la trempe, ni l'envie, au final.

« Je trouve ça tellement sympa d'inviter Elizabetha à diner, chantonna Tino en stylotant sur une feuille. Tu la vois souvent, toi, Mat, non ?

-Euh, ouais, au boulot. Enfin, elle passe les matins et soirs.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

-Bah, je sais pas. On discute trois minutes, et elle se barre. Elle vérifie l'état des lieux, je suppose.

-Pour quelqu'un qui possède des dizaines de boulangeries comme la tienne, c'est étonnant qu'elle vérifie que celle où tu travailles.

-Elle doit pas lui faire confiance, ajouta Lukas en mangeant l'un des bonbons que Mathias avait à côté de lui.

-Tu rigoles ? Elle me fait super confiance.

-Alors t'aurais dû l'inviter à boire plutôt que de faire toute cette histoire de diner chic. T'es même pas chic. Personne ne sait être chic dans cette maison. On va être ridicules.

-J'allais pas dire à ma patronne d'aller picoler avec le mari dont elle veut divorcer.

-Vous avez l'air de bien la connaitre quand même, insista Tino en relevant la tête de sa feuille.

-Oh, ouais. On la voyait beaucoup à Noël, avant. Quand on allait encore chez Marco. »

Tino remarqua bien que Lukas s'était raidit rien qu'en entendant le nom, et ne put retenir le rire mesquin qui lui prit.

« Fais pas cette tête, Lukie, on refait Noël chez lui quand tu veux, s'amusa Mathias, posant un baiser innocent sur le bout de son nez. Franchement, relax. Emil va aller beaucoup mieux, maintenant. En plus, t'attrapes des rides. »

Lukas resta coi, et se frotta le nez distraitement, les yeux rivés sur les mains de Mathias qui malaxaient la pâte. Mathias l'ignora quelques secondes, puis remarqua les yeux perçants qui s'étaient posés sur son travail, et rit doucement, berçant la pièce de son rire clair et sincère.

« Je rigole. Les rides, c'est pas l'inquiétude. »

Il attend que Lukas relève les yeux pour le regarder, et lorsque leurs regards se croisent, il sourit.

« C'est la vieillesse. »

Lukas renifla bruyamment et se racla la gorge, une main sur la joue, qu'il grattait impatiemment.

« C'est classe, ça, Mat » ajouta-t-il.

Ils rirent alors, de bon cœur. Ces candeur et innocence touchantes firent comprendre à Tino qu'il avait peut-être mal jugé ces deux-là. Il avait fait une belle erreur de débutant, c'est l'une des choses qu'il faut prendre en compte bien avant même de connaître le nom de son client : les humains, contrairement aux anges, sont bel et bien multifacettes.

Les anges n'ont qu'une personnalité, un objectif, une mission. Les humains en ont des dizaines, des centaines, des millions peut-être, et Tino avait négligé cette particularité humaine. Il ne devrait pas être étonné de les voir si bon camarades. Ils s'aiment.

« Vous comptez lui dire quoi, ce soir ? s'enquit Tino, une fois leurs rires éteints.

-Elle sait que Gil est ici, donc elle sait qu'il sera là, déjà, clarifia Mathias. Ça veut dire qu'elle est prête à le pardonner. Et à se faire pardonner. Enfin, ils sont prêts à se réconcilier, quoi.

-Gilbert a accepté ? s'étonna Lukas en mâchouillant un bout de pâte à pâtisserie qu'il avait volé des mains de Mathias, malgré son air désapprobateur.

-En fait, pas encore, continua Mathias. Mais de toute façon, tu veux qu'il aille où ?

-Chez Alfred ?

-Pas possible, il est en vacances en Australie avec sa famille.

-Chez Liviu.

-Tu l'connais, ton pote. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, ils se sont engueulés. Bref, ce qu'on va faire, c'est… discuter. Comme des adultes. Je vais le forcer. »

Lukas haussa un sourcil et, sans que Mathias ne le remarquât, fit signe à Tino qu'ils allaient surtout boire, mimant une bouteille avec le pouce pointé vers sa bouche.

« J'en ai marre de les voir se foutre sur la gueule, ajouta Mathias en frappant la pâte férocement. S'ils veulent se quitter, ils se quittent. Pas besoin de nous faire chier avec leurs histoires, on a assez donné quand même.

-Je suis content que tu le reconnaisses, intervint Lukas en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amant. Et que tu aies eu cette idée. À mon avis, on était à deux doigts de se faire inviter par Marco pour un "repas de famille" d'urgence, et quelqu'un aurait fini blessé.

-Rien ne dit que quelqu'un va pas repartir la gueule cassée ce soir, rit doucement Tino. Donc, tout le monde participe ? Berwald ? Les enfants ? Emil ?

-Les gosses mangeront avant nous, et après, au lit, clarifia Lukas. Berwald sera là.

-Et Emil ?

-Ah, euh. Oui. Emil, ben, je crois pas qu'il voudra, mais demande-lui d'abord. Je sais pas. »

Tino eut un sourire discret en quittant la cuisine, ignorant les murmures qui se déclenchèrent dès que la porte se referma. Il grimpa les escaliers deux à deux, se jetant sur la porte d'Emil avec un enthousiasme contagieux.

« Emiiil ? chanta-t-il. J'ai une question. Je peux entrer ?

-Vas-y. »

Réponse courte, claire, Tino ne se fit pas prier. Il entra et inspira profondément l'air frais de la fenêtre ouverte. La chambre était dans le même état qu'il l'avait laissée, nettoyée comme par magie, ce qui ne sembla pas choquer Emil qui, assis à son ordinateur, tapotait sur le clavier avec un intérêt de fou furieux.

Un coup d'œil qui ne s'essayait même pas à la discrétion jeté à l'écran, et Tino reconnut sans souci le nom de Leon, en surbrillance marquée de bleu.

« Tu fais quoi ? s'enquit-il amicalement, un sourire sincère mêlé à une voix délicieusement mielleuse.

-J'parle à Leon.

-Et tu lui dis quoi ?

-Que je suis d'accord.

-D'accord pour ?

-Qu'on soit colocataires.

-Oh, ok. Tu veux manger avec nous ce soir ?

-Euh, pourquoi je voudrais pas ?

-En fait, Mathias a décidé de rabibocher Gilbert et Elizabetha, et… bon, moi j'y vais, parce que ça va surement être une soirée mémorable, pour le mieux ou pour le pire, je sais pas, mais tu veux peut-être pas la voir. Les voir. Enfin, bref. Tu me comprends. Tu fais c'que tu veux. »

Emil réfléchit un moment, tapant du doigt sur son bureau, soudainement avachi dans sa chaise. Il balaya ses cheveux blonds de ses yeux d'un coup de la main, puis répondit :

« Nan, je serai là.

-Super, ça me fait plaisir.

-Pardon ?

-Rien. J'ai hâte d'apprendre à te connaitre, c'est tout. Tu causes pas beaucoup.

-J'ai pas beaucoup à dire. »

Tino ne lui offrit qu'un sourire, et une tape sur l'épaule, qui se voulait encourageante. Il l'apprécia, songea Tino en le sentant bouger sous sa paume.

Puis Emil sauta de sa chaise, et tomba au sol dans sa précipitation, tentant d'attendre son dos avec sa main.

Tino ne retint pas la cri de surprise qui lui prit et s'agenouilla à ses côtés dès qu'il le put. Emil essayait désespérément de retirer son teeshirt, et Tino l'y aida sans réfléchir, et remarqua, contre son épaule, une marque rousse, une peau presqu'enflammée, et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa propre main. Elle ne présentait aucune différence, notable en tout cas.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Emil commença à geindre de douleur, et la culpabilité commença à le ronger. En claquant des doigts, une poche de glace lui apparut dans les mains. Il l'appliqua soigneusement sur la peau brulée, sur l'omoplate droite, et patienta.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu peux respirer ?

-Ça fait putain de mal, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Euh, j'en sais rien. On voit rien. Un faux mouvement ? T'inquiète, ça va passer. J'en suis sûr. »

Il n'en était pas sûr du tout. Claquer des doigts serait suspect, mais comment justifier une telle brulure ? Pourquoi sa main avait-elle fait ça ?

Quel enfer de merde.

* * *

Tino pouvait enfin dire que la soirée allait bien se passer. Il n'avait pu déclarer ça que rarement ces derniers temps, et, d'un côté, c'était attristant. Si tout rentrait dans l'ordre…

En tout cas, ce diner serait pour le moins intéressant. Lorsqu'Elizabetha était arrivée, gaie comme un pinçon, les autres jugèrent son comportement étrange immédiatement.

Ils la firent firent poireauter dans le sas d'entrée pendant qu'ils répétaient leur texte, dirent-ils. Méticuleux comme ils l'étaient, Mathias avait oublié son texte, et Emil s'en fichait, déclarant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de texte pour « dire bonjour ». Berwald annonça qu'il avait le trac.

La totale.

« Bienvenue, l'accueillit chaleureusement Mathias après quelques temps déjà, lui tendant une main encore vêtue d'un chiffon, je suis content que vous…

-Tutoie-moi, Mathias. C'est plus simple.

-Je suis content que tu sois venue, continua-t-il avec un sourire qui lui retroussait le nez. Tu rayonnes, quelle classe ! »

Tino complimentait mentalement la tchatche de Mathias, mais un coup d'œil, même rapide, vers Elizabetha, lui prouva bien qu'il ne mentait pas, et que ce n'était peut-être pas des paroles dans le vent. Ses longs cheveux bruns coulaient contre son dos avec une grâce naturelle. Elle arborait une curieuse barrette en forme de fleur, qui coinçait ses mèches droites derrière son oreille, ornée d'une simple boucle d'oreille composée d'une petite pierre rougeâtre. Une queue-de-cheval serrée, très professionnelle, ainsi que son menton relevé, faisaient d'elle une femme préparée, mais le manque de maquillage, volontaire, et sa veste déboutonnée, sans air débraillé, étaient la preuve de sa détente et décontraction.

Quelle allure ! Sous sa veste kakie, un haut blanc cassé, tirant sur le rose, et un pantalon noirissime. Ses chaussures de ville, terriblement noires, étaient soigneusement rangées dans les compartiments prévus à cet effet, ce qui faisait bien moins professionnel que voulu, songea Tino. Oh, tant pis.

Le menu de la soirée était simpliste. « Recette de Feli », entonna Mathias en apportant sur la table, déjà, une salade composée. Légumes en tout genre, échalotes et ognon, tomates et carottes, poivrons et radis, mélangés à du parmesan et du fromage quelconque. La sucrine, lavée au préalable, baignait dans de la vinaigrette « à la Feli », recette simple dans laquelle on incorporait du sucre en quantité non négligeable, mais tout de même fine et délectable.

Avant d'inviter qui que ce soit à s'assoir à table, Mathias disparut quelques instants, avant de revenir promptement, Gilbert le suivant de près.

Le salon n'était pas très grand, et tant de monde ne passait pas inaperçu, mais la petitesse de la pièce amplifiait fortement l'effet de foule qui s'était amassée. Malgré cela…

Malgré cela, ne pas remarquer Elizabetha aurait été un signe de folie pure. Elle se tenait quelque peu à part, sa veste au creux du bras, Tino était collé à elle, et tentait désespérément de la débarrasser de la veste, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à lâcher, maintenant qu'elle avait vu Gilbert.

« Eliza ? »

La surprise était évidente, et Tino se retint bien de se claquer la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Il n'était pas au courant. Super.

Avant que quiconque ne pût aggraver la situation, par une quelconque remarque déplacée, Elizabetha jeta sa veste à Tino, qui l'attrapa en vol, et se lança vers Gilbert avec une mine décidée.

Il ne faisait pas pâle figure face à elle, mais il lui manquait son assurance pourtant caractéristique. Elle lui faisait perdre ses moyens, et ce n'était pas pour le pire. Ça leur éviterait ce stupide jeu d'égos surdimensionnés.

« Viens, lui fit-elle doucement, sur un ton dangereusement sincère. J'ai un truc à te dire. »

Elle n'était ni agressive, ni décontenancée.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Gilbert lorsqu'il lui prit la main et la tira jusqu'au jardin, la forçant à traverser tout le salon, sous les yeux de curieux qui n'oseraient néanmoins pas espionner leur conversation.

Sauf un. Mais Tino n'avait pas le luxe d'être indiscret. Convaincre Emil que sa brulure n'était qu'un faux mouvement fut déjà ardu, encore plus lorsque claquer des doigts fit instantanément fondre la douleur. Si non d'intelligence, il fallait au moins faire preuve de prudence et prendre ses précautions. Il partit en direction des toilettes et, une fois calfeutré, un simple claquement de doigts lui permit d'entendre, par la petite fenêtre en hauteur, les voix claires et émotives du couple.

« Salut, Gil.

-Liz…

-Je suis contente que tu te sois pas enfui en me voyant.

-Tu m'as pris pour qui ? J'essaie de t'appeler depuis le début, tu m'as jamais répondu.

-J'étais pas prête. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est réengueulés. Désolée.

-Désolé... »

Silence froid. La nuit apportait avec elle une brise fraiche et le froid les agrippait de ses griffes inconfortables. Il s'engouffre dans leurs gorges à chaque respiration, et leur peau en rougit, et leurs yeux s'en humidifient, et leurs souffles s'en vaporisent.

« C'était difficile à accepter, que tu ne m'aimes plus, murmure-t-elle ; elle remue la tête en regardant ses pieds, puis les étoiles. Mais personne n'y peut rien. On choisit pas vraiment, hein? »

Tino se l'imagine bien lui jeter un regard amoureux, un dernier, peut-être, avant de le lui cacher pour toujours ensuite.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime encore.

-Non, je pense pas. Tu veux me faire plaisir, mais… ça ira, pour moi. Je suis une grande, je vais m'en tirer. Je suis pas sûr que Lovino soit le meilleur des choix, mais tu vas pas faire semblant de m'aimer juste pour rester avec quelqu'un, hein ? C'est injuste.

-Je crois que tu m'as pas entendu. Je t'aime. Je peux pas te le dire autrement que comme ça, parce que sans toi, je suis perdu, parce que sans toi, je me demande ce que je vais faire, parce que sans toi, je panique. Dès que je veux faire quelque chose, je me dis que je voudrais le faire avec toi. C'est même pas un manque de compagnie. J'ai des gens à qui je peux demander, mais c'est toi que je veux à mes côtés.

-Dégueulassement mielleux. Tu veux me rendre diabétique ?

-Tu peux pas me dire ça alors que tu me croyais pas y'a cinq secondes.

-Oh, je ne te crois toujours pas vraiment. »

Une pause, encore.

« Je suppose que ça vient avec le temps.

-Pour que je te croie ?

-Pour que je te prouve que je suis de taille.

-Tu sais… on a quand même passé, quoi… plus de vingt ans de nos vies ensemble, commence-t-elle. Même si c'est en tant qu'amis, je veux bien passer les vingt, les trente, les quarante prochaines années à tes côtés, encore. C'est difficile de tout jeter. Y'a du bon entre nous.

-Des… atomes crochus ?

-Eh, c'est ce que disait Marco.

-Je sais.

-Tu l'as vu récemment ?

-Très récemment, affirme-t-il.

-J'aimerais refaire Noël chez lui. On l'a tous laissé seul pendant longtemps. Trop, non ?

-Comment raconter au vieux qu'on a été des connards avec lui ? J'aimerais pas qu'il crève avant qu'on puisse se faire pardonner.

-Il est pas mourant non plus, c'est dégueulasse de dire ça.

-Non, mais… j'ai vraiment peur de pas avoir le temps de lui dire. Il a été trop sympa avec nous pour qu'on le…

-Néglige. Je trouve aussi. »

Silence, encore. Tino trépigne d'impatience, et tente, tant bien que mal, d'accéder à la petite fenêtre en escaladant les WC.

Il n'y parvient pas.

« Gil, tout à l'heure, j'ai ouvert la boite, et j'ai revu une photo que j'avais bien aimée quand tu me l'avais donnée.

-Laquelle ?

-Celle où tu poses comme un loubard de l'époque avec la bagnole du vieux.

-Sa vieille BMW que Feliciano a défoncé en s'entrainant pour son permis ?

-La même.

-Ça, c'était une sacrée histoire, déjà. Et alors, c'te photo ?

-Gil, tu veux partir en roadtrip avec moi ? »

Silence. Tino n'essaie même pas de sauter en sentant la céramique glisser sous son poids, mais il tend l'oreille, comme si cela affectait les voix qu'il entendant par magie de toute façon.

« En roadtrip ?

-On prend une voiture, et on traverse le pays. Le continent, la Terre entière. On va au bout du monde. On embarque qui tu veux, mais je préfèrerais qu'on le fasse ensemble seulement. Qu'on lâche tout, et qu'on se casse. Sans date de retour, on revient quand on le sent. À tout moment, on annule tout et si on remarque qu'on peut plus s'encadrer, et ben, tant pis !

-Un roadtrip ?

-Tu… tu vas assimiler le concept, ou… ?

-Je… c'est chelou, comme idée. On est pas des ados. Enfin, on a des responsabilités, je…

-Une première. Tu fais plus la tête brulée ? De quoi t'as peur ?

-T'es culottée. Voilà de quoi j'ai peur. Tu te pointes sans que je le sache, c'est pas ta faute, ok, mais c'est arrivé, et tu me demandes de te suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. »

Un silence. Plus long, plus intense, cette fois-ci. Un bruit humide, un choc mou résonne, et Tino sourit, son cœur explose dans sa poitrine.

« Comment veux-tu que j'dise non ? »

Tino pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Elles ne s'arrêtent plus de couler, il est défectueux, et il pleure, et il ne s'en plaint pas.

Il était si heureux.

* * *

 **Oups, j'avais complètement oublié de publier ce chapitre. Il est fini depuis deux semaines, et je l'ai mis en ligne sur AO3, mais ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête ici, désolé !**

**Donc, chapitre 6, même rengaine, ça avance. Petites remarques :**

 **-Lorsque Roderich dit que son café s'est refroidi, c'est censé être une métaphore pour l'amour qu'il porte à Elizabetha.**

 **-Aussi, je suis content d'avoir pu écrire plus sur Elizabetha et Lukas/Mathias. Je me suis senti mal pendant l'écriture, parce que le focus était énormément sur Emil, Gilbert et Peter, et Elizabetha et le seul personnage féminin majeur, et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit laissée dans l'ombre ou traitée différemment. Je suis plus que conscient de ce détail, alors j'ai voulu lui donner plusieurs scènes dans ce chapitre. Pour Lukas et Mathias, je me suis dit que Mathias était trop absent. Juste un personnage de fond, tandis que Lukas était montré uniquement à travers sa relation avec son frère, et j'ai voulu changé ça, alors ils ont eu leur scène aussi. Aussi, Lukas m'a bien l'air du type qui se sert du stress de Mathias pour lui faire dire des conneries, tant qu'il n'y a pas de conséquences. D'où le truc du vouvoiement.**

 **-L'histoire de Berwald et ses enfants se complique, mais en bref : Peter a été adopté quand Berwald était encore un père célibataire, et il a ensuite couché avec une fille sans nom, et l'a mise en enceinte. Cette fille est celle qui est mentionnée dans l'histoire, et elle est apparentée à APH Tchéquie, mais je ne sais pas vraiment dans quelle mesure, ni quel pays elle représenterait. Elle viendrait des Balkans, donc elle serait un OC de je ne sais quel endroit. Bref, on s'en fiche, elle n'apparaitra plus autant.**

 **-Liviu est mentionné dans ce chapitre, et c'est APH Roumanie, cousin de Feliciano/Lovino/Marcello, et le grand frère d'Andrei (APH Moldavie). Le truc, c'est que Marco n'a jamais avoué à ses petits-enfants qu'ils avaient des cousins, et seul Francis le sait. Ces sous-péripéties, je voulais en parler dans des préquelles, mais vu le temps que je prends à écrire Aptère, je pense pas que je le ferai un jour. Au moins, le potentiel est là.**

 **-Détail : à la fin, Tino n'est pas heureux. Il se convainc qu'il l'est, mais il pleure soit de désespoir, soit de jalousie, ou les deux. Sa mission est presque terminée, alors il lui reste peu de temps. Aussi, c'est moi où quand Tino dit un juron, ça a toujours à voir avec l'enfer ?**

 **-Est-ce que Gilbert a finalement abandonné Lovino? Eh bien, difficile à dire. Il reconnait que Lovino ne se séparera jamais d'Antonio, et reconnait qu'Elizabetha l'aime toujours, et il est un peu perdu. Elizabetha avait prévu cela, c'est pour ça qu'elle propose un roadtrip. Ça aide à forger des liens plus étroits, et ça aide à comprendre si tu peux encadrer quelqu'un ou pas. Elle ne veut pas le forcer, elle veut l'aider à comprendre s'il l'aime toujours. Si oui, bien, si non, elle le laissera partir. Elle est gentille à ce point.**

 **-Je parlerai d'Elizabetha plus en détail dans le(s) prochain(s) chapitre(s). Elle me plait vraiment, et j'ai l'impression de ne pas lui faire honneur, elle mérite d'être décrite plus en détail.**

 **Merci à ceux qui sont encore actifs dans la communauté et qui continuent à m'envoyer des reviews! Je vous aime, et on se voit dans six mois (m d r).**


End file.
